El vampiro de mi casa
by Jay.B FE
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una adolescente que por problemas familiares es obligada a cambiarse de casa junto a su familia. Ella cree que las cosas no pueden empeorar, sin embargo al llegar a su nueva casa...se topará con un vampiro que la corromperá, y hará que cada fibra de su ser lo desee. Con tan solo 14 años y el con 22 años...hará que experimente "La lujuria y el deseo".
1. La mansión

_"La vida no siempre trajo cosas buenas para todas las personas, algunas sufrían otras disfrutaban de la vida, y otras simplemente vivían tranquilamente. Pero para ella, la vida era miserable, su existencia le molestaba, y la simple idea de regresar a casa todos los días, era deplorable. Su vida nunca fue un cuento de hadas, nunca estuvo el amor por parte de los padres, y la única cosa que ella amaba era su pequeña hermanita "Mei", odiaba el hecho de que ella viviera en esa casa, que lo único que ha servido es para dormir y comer. Nunca quiso que ella tuviera que nacer en ese lugar y vivir por el resto de su vida, sin embargo ella no mandaba lo hacía su madre, y aunque ella hiso lo posible por darle el amor a su hermanita lo que su madre no hizo, no bastó para que aquella niña, creciera y se diera cuenta de en qué realidad vive, lo que daría inicio a su completo sufrimiento."_

_._

¡Exacto! Esa era su vida. Para ella era la peor al igual que su hermana. Quería escapar, e irse al lugar más recóndito del mundo, donde nadie la pudiera encontrar. Pero conociendo a Maya, armaría la Primera Guerra mundial para encontrarla. Por lo tanto aquella idea no era la mejor. Hace algunos meses su madre se había casado con "Tian" su actual padrastro. Aquel tipo tenía la peor fama del mundo, sin embargo ella lo adoraba. Se vestía con lo primero que encontraba que eran unos jeans rotos y una camisetilla. El tipo no tenía feo cuerpo pero era un pervertido de lo peor. Siempre miraba a la pelirosa con deseo, y ella estaba harta de esa situación.

Un día se lo dijo a su madre, y ella simplemente le replico: "¿Quién desearía a una feúcha como tú? . Si, no era tan amigable como parecía, pero qué más daba era su madre. Su relación maternal era la peor….y tal vez ese era un motivo para que ella nunca le creyera nada, y la calificara como una mentirosa. Por ello optó cambiar su actitud y ser fría con ella, con la única que sería buena sería su hermanita, Mei.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su habitación, y rápidamente se hizo la que dormía. Abrieron la puerta y ella ni se inmuto en ver quién era.

-S..Sakura..e..esttas ..ddespierta?

_Maya está borracha ¿o qué?. _Lentamente abrió los ojos y la miró molesta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Cariño – gimoteó la señora mientras se tambaleaba de un lugar a otro.

-No!..lárgate y déjame dormir – murmuró molesta mientras le daba la espalda.

-Sakura….Tian ya me quiere – dijo al instante que se echó a llorar.

Otra vez lo mismo. Cada que su madre se ponía a tomar decía que Tian no la quería, y ella como hija mayor tenía que aguantar sus berrinches de señora vieja. Será que algún día podía dejar de molestarla?

-Si te quiere, solo duerme – exclamó, mientras se levantaba para intentar sacarla del cuarto.

-¿Por qué no me quieres?

-Porque no me dejas dormir – susurró molesta.

-No es cierto yo te quie-

No concluyó puesto a que sakura le cerró la puerta en las narices.

¡Ábreme sakura!..gritó su madre atrás de la puerta.

Sin embargo aquellos gritos no le afectaban en nada. Ella podía gastar toda su voz, si así lo deseaba pero ella no movería ni un dedo para abrirle. Cogió su mp4, y le alzó el volumen, y le dio play a una canción de género rock. Por lo general escuchaba de "Linking park", "Paramore"..entre otras.

Pasó alrededor de una media hora, y ya no escuchó gritos. Entonces se quitó los audífonos y se puso a pensar en lo que su madre le había dicho hace un día.

_Sakura, nos vamos a ir de esta casa ya que he encontrado otra, y es grande y muy hermosa_. Y esa día iba a ser mañana. Dejaría su pueblo natal para irse a amargar a otros vecinos. ¡Já!...pero eso creería Maya que pasaría, sin embargo ella tenía mejores planes que esos. Se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a la escuela de su hermanita.

Luego de unos largos 20 minutos corriendo, se paró en la puerta y tocó.

-Si – dijo el vigilante.

-Vengo a ver a mi hermana – dijo sakura.

-Su nombre y apellido por favor, y el de su hermana – espetó el hombre sacando una lista.

-Sakura Haruno y vengo a retirar a Mei Haruno – dijo un poco agitada.

-Está en clases.

-El problema es que nos vamos de viaje, y necesito sacarla – mintió.

-Está bien, pase.

Entro rápidamente y corrió por los pasillos hasta quedar al frente del curso Mei, suavemente toco la puerta y la profesora la reconoció, haciéndole señas de que pase.

-Con permiso – dijo sakura entrando al aula – vengo a retirar a Mei.

Kurenai la profesora y su única amiga, la miró con incredulidad y dejó que Mei se retirara del salón. Por parte de sakura solo pudo agradecerle infinitamente, por dejar las interrogaciones de un lado y dejar que ella crea que lo está haciendo es por el momento lo mejor.

-Mei debemos irnos

-A donde? – preguntó confundida.

-Como tú sabes Mei, Maya compró una nueva casa por lo que su idea es irnos a vivir a todos en ella. Es realmente eso lo que quieres? – cuestionó afligida.

-Claro que no. Ella no nos quiere, porque seguir viviendo con ella?

-Exacto, por ello. Pienso que debemos irnos lejos, y hoy es el día.

-Mmm…trajiste ropa onee-chan?

-Etto…jeeje..se me olvidó, por salir apurada a verte – rió mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Entonces vámonos.

Mientras corrían, la pelirosa iba pensando en cómo entrar en la casa sin ser descubierta, después de todo se había olvidado de coger ropa para el viaje. Aunque no iba a ser difícil, estando su mama borracha de seguro estaba dormida, y se supone que su padrastro Tian debe estar con sus amigos. Así que no hay nada que temer.

Luego de 20 minutos llegaron a la casa. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y se adentró.

-No está mamá? – preguntó mei.

-Shh….. – siseó sakura – debe estar dormida.

La niña asintió y caminó a su cuarto por ropa, al igual que ella. Lentamente la ojijade entro a su cuarto sabiendo que si hacía un mínimo ruido, su madre podría despertar, ya que su cuarto se encontraba a lado. Entonces entró y comenzó a guardar ropa en un pequeño bolso d emano.

Cuando creyó que todo el riesgo había pasado, escuchó su puerta abrirse de improvisto, para dar a la vista a una figura masculina.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – sonrió de lado.

-Tian ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Respóndeme – exigió – o tu madre se puede enterar.

-No me amenaces! – replicó enfadada.

-Pues entonces que esperas para darme una respuesta coherente.

-Guardaba cosas para darle a los niños pobres – respondió segura de sí misma.

-Entonces llamaré a Maya para que lo apruebe – sugirió riendo maliciosamente.

-No!..no lo hagas.

-Está bien! Pero tendrás que complacerme en algo – dijo al instante que su mirada libidinosa aparecía.

-¿Qué quieres?

-A ti….solo eso. Es tan simple. Satisfáceme por unas horas y podrás marchar-

¡Blas!..una cachetada se pudo escuchar por todo el vecindario.

-¡Maldito pervertido de mierda! ¡lárgate de mi habitación! – chilló furiosa.

Lamentablemente para ella, no se había fijado que su grito había despertado a su madre, y como consecuencia ya se encontraba golpeando la puerta. Tian fue el primerito en ir a abrirle y dejarla pasar.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – gritó furiosa.

-Nada. Solo que el estúpido de tu marido, está falto de cariño. Por lo que viene aquí a pedirme que tenga sexo con él. Simplemente eso. – espetó con odio e ironía.

-Mentirosa – le reclamó enseguida Tian – mi amor, ella miente. Acepta que estas drogada y por eso vienes a inventar una calumnia de semejante tamaño – dijo mientras miraba a sakura.

-¡NO ESTOY DROGADA!

-Y POR QUÉ LLEVAS UN BOLSO? AHH?

-Bolso? De que hablan? – preguntó Maya confundida.

-Mi amora, al parecer tu hijita piensa volver a escaparse –espetó mientras su mostraba una mirada triunfadora.

-Tian déjame a solas con ella – susurró maya mientras el hombro se retiraba de la estancia, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa maliciosa.

Maya se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con seguro. Se sacó el cinturón del jeans y lo estiro hacia sakura.

-¿Q…Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó asustada.

-Voy a educarte – fue lo último que escuchó, antes de que la hebilla tocara su piel fuertemente.

La volvió a levantar y volvió a arrematar en su frágil cuerpo. Y así…fue 1..2…3…4….5… ya había perdido la cuenta, sin contar con las cachetadas y pateadas extras que le daba en cada vetazo.

Su hermana que ya se encontraba lista al escuchar los gritos de su onee-chan, volvió a su cuarto y guardó su maleta. Sabía que si Maya la encontraba con la maleta ella también iba a ser golpeada.

Cuando ya no tuvo nada en mano, volvió y espero a que abrieran la puerta. Con sus manos se tapo los oídos y espero.

.

**_~Media hora después~_**

Mei miraba con tristeza a su hermana, mientras la ayudaba arreglar sus cosas. Sakura le agradeció y cerró los ojos mientras trataba de descansar.

Maya quien había estaba anteriormente en su cuarto, se había ofuscado tanto ante la idea, de que sakura huyera. Que habían llamado al señor que los iba a transportar mañana a la nueva ciudad, para que lo hiciera hoy. Por lo tanto contaban con un máximo de tres horas, para tener su ropa lista.

Sintieron las horas pesarles, mientras esperaban acostadas en la cama, a que el pito del auto de mudanza llegara para irse definitivamente de esta casa. Cuando lo hizo, bajaron desganadas, sin dirigirles ni una mirada a su madre ni a Tian, mientras entraba en el auto.

**_ ~8 horas después~_**

Cuando sakura despertó pudo darse cuenta que el auto ya había parado. Por lo que se dedico a mirar a su alrededor, observo la puerta del carro abierta. Miro a todos los lados y solo vio a Mei a su lado. Entonces dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, y de ella vio una mansión…se le iluminaron los ojos al pensar que podría ser esa su casa, pero luego pensó que era imposible que maya hubiera conseguido una mansión.

-¿Y nuestra casa? – preguntó de mala gana la pelirosa.

-Ahí está – dijo señalando la mansión.

-Pero maya no cuenta con suficiente plata para pagarla. Además si llegara a hacerlo, solo piénsalo nos quedaríamos en la bancarrota.

-Al parecer la mansión no está en uso, ni tampoco tiene dueño, por lo que no es de nadie, entonces la pusieron a venta, pero hay una pequeña cosita… - dijo mei parando la explicación.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Todas las jóvenes de esa casa desaparecen por algún motivo, por eso nadie la quería comprar, por lo que bajaron el precio a uno muy barato, por eso es que mamá pudo comprarla – concluyó su hermana.

-Ah! Tonterías – dijo sakura saliendo del auto – además el motivo de la desaparición de esas chicas puede ser cualquiera, no significa que la casa las tragó – bromeó.

-Sakuraaa! – gritó maya – vengan para entrar….!

La pelirosa agarró de la mano a Mei, y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la mansión.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas – comentó su madre desde la puerta.

-Hmf…

-Te gusta? – preguntó su madre.

-Es hermosa – admitió sakura.

-Puedes verla si deseas ahora.

-Claro, pero ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó al ver que Maya agarraba a Tian de la mano.

-Vamos a celebrar – dijo sonriente su madre.

No se inmuto ante su respuesta, por lo que prefirió no seguir preguntando.

Antes de comenzar a caminar escuchó la puerta cerrarse y supo que su madre ya se había ido con tian.

-Quiero ver los cuartos de arriba hermana – propudso mei.

Sakura no respondió solo asintió y se encamino con ella a la segunda planta.

Subieron por la vieja escalera y vieron más de 7 cuartos.

-Wau! – exclamó mei sorprendida – vamos por la derecha

-Quiero ir por la izquierda – la contradijo.

-Yo voy por la derecha y tú por la izquierda.

-Cuidado te pierdas – le advirtió la pelirosa, que miraba fijamente los pasillos.

-Claro – dijo mei asintiendo mientras se marchaba.

La ojijade la imitó y ella también se marchó por su lado.

Vio muchos cuartos, pero solo uno le llamó la atención. En la puerta de aquel cuarto tenía grabada las iniciales "S.U", _¿por qué será?_ .La curiosidad le pudo más y entró en aquella habitación, estaba a oscuras, sin embargo podía observar una gran cama matrimonial, y una mini biblioteca. Cerró la puerta y quiso prender la luz, sin embargo el foco no servía, por lo que se acercó a la lámpara, que había a lado de la cama.

La prendió y se sintió observada, miró inmediatamente para atrás, pero no había nadie, vio algo moverse entre las cortinas.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? – preguntó sakura media nerviosa.

No obtuvo respuesta por lo que se relajo.

-Ah!...debo estar muy estresada – murmró mientras sacaba una fundita – me hacía falta un poco – susurró absorbiendo el polvo por la nariz – ah..esto relaja.

Se acostó en la cama y poco a poco sintió su cuerpo más liviano.

-Mmm…-se removió en la cama y al instante se quedó dormida.

.

Mientras ella descansaba unos ojos rojos la observaban. Se veía desde lejos que es aniña tenía problemas, pues su rostro maltratado lo indicaba. Se fijo en su piel y pudo notar que debía ser muy suave a pesar del maltrato. Su pelo era rosa…y eso era u poco raro, aunque la hacía ver distinta. Lo raro aquí no era el pelo sino el por qué de su visita. ¿Qué no ha escuchado las advertencias?...pero bueno por el momento no le pasará nada, puesto a que esa droga injerida en su cuerpo sería su salvación. Sin embargo seguía viendo algo en aquella niña ¿audacia? ¿valentía?..no lo creo….¿estupidez…tal vez.

Entonces la curiosidad le entró y se dirigió hacia ella lentamente….tan solo para jugar..y conocer a su nueva inquilina.


	2. ¡El efecto de la droga!

Bien hola de nuevo!...bueno sobre la edad. La razon porque la pongo tan alta..es q me encanta que haya siempre una gran diferencia, pero si ustedes gustan puedo alterar depende de lo que quieren. Agradezco a los que comentaron y espero verlos de nuevo aqui!.

* * *

**-Narra sakura-**

Me sentía tan ligera, era increíble, lo que podía hacer este tipo de polvo. Sentía que mis penas no existían. Qué era muy fuerte, y sobretodo que era feliz. Aunque había despertado hace unos momentos decidí no moverme de mi lugar. Me sentía cómoda en esta cama y por nada del mundo desperdiciaría mi tiempo en otra cosa. Relajé mis musculosos y me estiré un poco. ¿Quién viviría antes aquí?. La mansión era muy bonita y yo no le veía nada extraño ni tenebroso para marcharse de este lugar.

Me sobresalte de inmediato cuando sentí algo rozarme la piel. Mis músculos se tensaron y apreté los ojos. La piel de la persona que me tocaba era fría, muy fría. Comenzó a recorrer mi cara con suaves toques, desde mi frente hasta mis pómulos. Aunque el roce era delicado, no obstante había alguien desconocido toqueteandome, y no podía permitir aquello.

Abrí los ojos decidida, y lo que me tope fue con un...¿Chico?

-¿Quién eres tú? -

Sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas, y que en cualquier momento me iba a estallar.

-Hmp…

-No hablas? – pregunté con sarcasmo.

No lo podía ver bien. Apenas veía una sombra borrosa, parecía que tenía el cabello negro, y aparentaba ser alto.

-Me vas a decir algo – dije ya de mal humor.

-Ese es un golpe? – fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar.

-Ajá – afirmé volviéndome a recostar en la cama – por cierto …¿qué haces aquí? – pregunté apretando los ojos. De verdad que drogarme en este momento no fue la mejor idea.

Otra vez no respondió.

-Estoy soñando? – su actitud de no responderme de verdad que me enfadaba.

-Hmp…. Tal vez sí, tal vez no…quien sabe – respondió con voz juguetona.

-Oye cómo eres? – pregunte tratando de abrir los ojos, para observarlo.

-No me estás mirando? – objetó con otra pregunta, mientras escuchaba una risita de parte de él.

-No – dije seria – es que creo que….

Me paré de inmediato y busque un baño el cual por cierto, había estado en el mismo cuarto. Corrí a él, e inmediatamente me abalancé al servicio. Y comencé a vomitar. Eso me pasaba por drogarme antes de injerir algo de comida. Aunque al estar vomitando sentía que el malestar comenzaba a desaparecer, el sentimiento de estar mareada no desaparecía. Terminé de vomitar y me lave la boca con el agua. Ingresé de nuevo al cuarto y lo encontré recostado en la cama.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunté con las manos entre la cabeza.

-No eres muy joven para consumir?

-No – dije acercándome a la cama.

-¿Y tus padres? – dijo incorporándose de la cama.

-Salieron.

-No te han dicho que no hables con extraños?

-No somos muy comunicativos – respondí riendome.

Tal vez, seguía grogui.

-Ya veo – dijo acercándoseme – ¿Tienes miedo? – dijo cerca de mi oído.

-No

-Deberías tenerlo – dijo roncamente en mi oído.

-¿Por..

Y antes que pudiera preguntar el ¿por qué?. Ya estaba acostada en la cama, y el encima mío en cuatro. Su rostro estaba tan cerca que por fin lo aprecie bien, era pálido, con ojos rojos como la sangre, su pelo oscuro como la noche, y su cuerpo bien formado. De pronto, en su rostro se formo una sonrisa maliciosa, inmediatamente me recorrió un escalofrío. Tal vez ya se me estaba pasando el efecto.

-¿Qué ha…haces?

-No que no me tenías miedo? – preguntó juguetón.

-¡Aléjate! – le exigí, más no se movió - ¿qué quieres?

-Mmm…..creo que te falta consumir un poco más – dijo riéndose – la otra me gustaba, pero esta me saca de quicio – dijo poniéndose serio.

-No sé qué quieres, pero no tengo nada de valor.. – me apresuré a decir.

-¡Oh no!...yo no quiero plata – se acercó a mi oído y lo mordisqueo suavemente – es fácil lo que quiero.

-¿Q..Qué q..quieres? –pregunté nerviosa.

-Shhh….solo calla, si no quieres que mei salga herida.

-Tu ¿cómo..s…sabe.. mei?

-La nombraste varias veces dormida, y aparte esta en esta mansión, así que sería fácil deshacerme de ella – dijo como si de un juguete se tratara.

-¡NO LA TOQUES! – lo amenacé con la poca seguridad que me quedaba.

-¡Já! Que me vas a hacer – rió – más bien, toma esto como nuestro secreto personal ¿está bien?

-N..No te saldrás ..con…l..a…t..tuya – mis nervios cada vez empeoraban.

-¡Hmp!..¿Enserio?, sabes es mejor que te calles, porque si tu le dices a alguien, la perjudicada será mei y no quieres que salga lastimada ¿no? – dijo con voz fría.

No respondí, solo sentí como comenzaba llorar. Vi en su rostro frialdad. Parecía una persona calculadora. Dejé de pensar cuando observé su cabeza acercarse a mi cuello. Parecía de película, lo que me pasaba. Bendita sea mi suerte (pensé sarcásticamente), es que mi vida podía empeorar?...No seguí reclamándome. Cuando sentí algo, clavarse en mi cuello. Dolía y muy fuerte, sentía que mi cuerpo ardía. Con mis manos cogí su cabello, y intenté separarlo mas no podía. Ni siquiera se movía un centímetro, me sentía tan inútil en esos momentos. De repente sentí como comenzaba a succionar de mí. Era más doloroso de lo que creía, iba a morir a este paso si él no me dejaba. Pero no creo que ese sea su plan. Siguió con su trabajo, cada vez lo hacía más rápido, deleitándose con cada gota de sangre que bebía.

-P…P…a..ra – dije débilmente.

Más no le importo y siguió. Lo único que hice fue aferrarme a su cabello, apretándolo con fuerza pensando que tal vez mi dolor sería aliviado….

.

.

**-Narra mei-**

Los cuartos eran grandes, y muy hermosos. Aunque un poco tenebrosos. Me sentía en cierta forma un poco nerviosa por estar sola, después de todo siempre he estado con mi oni-tan. Y en este instante estaba separada. Será mejor ir a buscarla.

Salí del pasillo donde me encontraba, y me coloque en la división de los pasillos.

-Bien mi oni-tan se fue a la izquierda!

Me dirigí hacia la izquierda, y comencé a abrir muchos cuartos. Pero en ninguno se encontraba mi hermana. Aunque todavía faltaba uno. Era el último y el que estaba más lejos. Me apresuré en caminar y llegó a él, lentamente lo abrí y vi a mi oni-tan acostada en la cama.

-Oni-tan! – grité abalanzándome en ella.

-Ah! – vi como me veía asombrada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Y..Yo – dijo tanteándose el rostro.

**-Fin de la narración de mei-**

.

.

**-Narra sakura-**

Me comencé a tocar el rostro, para sentir si de verdad estaba viva. Luego vi a mi alrededor él no estaba, solo estaba mei, con su rostro angelical, que me miraba interrogante.

Dirigí de inmediato mi mano a mi cuello, no había rastro de su mordida. Miré las sabanas, no había ni rastro de sangre, todo parecía normal.

-¡Mei ¿Cuándo entraste quien estaba?!

-Solo ..t…tú – dijo un poco nerviosa, por mi interrogatorio.

-¡Imposible! – dije cogiéndome de la cabeza.

¿Por qué no había rastros de que él estaba? ¡No podía desaparecer así como si nada!

-Oni-tan ¿estás bien? – me preguntó mei.

-S…Si – dije todavía nerviosa del incidente anterior.

-¿Había otra persona aquí?

Entonces recordé sus palabras: "_si tu le dices a alguien, la perjudicada será mei y no quieres que salga lastimada ¿no?" _, esas palabras frías, no se me olvidaban y por nada en el mundo pondría a mei en peligro.

-No nadie, y..yo – dije agachando la cabeza.

Mi hermana sabía que a veces me drogaba, sin embargo nunca me ha visto consumirla ni nada por el estilo, me era difícil admitir que al igual que mi madre, me estaba haciendo dependiente de algo malo.

-Estaba drogada – le solté de una – lo siento mei, tuve una recaída y…consumí un poco, creo que fue lo suficiente para crear a otro personaje en esta habitación.

-Ya veo – vi tristeza en sus pequeños ojitos verdes.

Me dolía en el corazón, cada vez que la veía así. Y lo peor ser yo la causa de esa tristeza.

-Mei, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien.

-Está bien oni-tan, sabes..tengo hambre – dijo sonriente.

-Bueno, creo que traje algo de comer en el bolso…¡vamos a ver! – dije levantándome, mientras agarraba su pequeña manita y nos íbamos de la habitación.

**-Fin de la narración de sakura-**

.

.

**-Narro yo-**

Mientras la pelirosa se iba con su hermana, un pelinegro se ocultaba en aquella habitación, donde se había deleitado con cada lloriqueo de aquella chica. Debería haberla matado (se recriminó). Simplemente esta no era la táctica que utilizaba en sus presas. De hecho hasta le dio a entender que habría más reencuentros entre él y ella.

Con las manos se cogió el rostro, y luego saltó por la ventana. Al bajar vio a un rubio, que lo espera recostado sobre una pared.

-¿Qué paso teme? – preguntó el rubio.

-Hmp…nada dobe – dije el pelinegro comenzando a caminar.

-Ya la mataste?

-No –respondió serio.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó el rubio sobresaltado.

-No puedo divertirme?

-Tú no eres así, además tu siempre las matas a la primera oportunidad. Cuidado con lo que haces, te vas a meter en problemas – le advirtió mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

-¡Mira quién habla!- le reclamó el pelinegro – ocúpate primero de tu chica, que de por si te trae suficientes problemas – exclamó molesto.

-Está bien, no me meto teme. Pero los problemas que yo tengo por ella, es porque la amo, y no porque juego con ella. – Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras – entonces, me avisas cuando decidas deshacerte de tu problema – concluyo mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

.

.

**-Narra sakura-**

Por fin Mei se había quedado dormida, me había costado tanto hacerle creer que nada pasaba. Cuando lo hizo pude respirar tranquila. No se que pasó, no sé si fue la droga o un simple sueño lo único que sé es que debo cuidar a Mei. Sé que no estoy paranoica para inventarme a una persona, nunca me había pasado...sin embargo todo esto parecía ser…**_el efecto de la droga._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Próximo capítulo: ¡Otro misterio aparece!_**

* * *

**__**Bien chicos es pero que les haya gustado el capi, poco a poco sasuke se va a ir acercando, en el proximo capitulo ya veran a sasuke hablarle a la pelirosa, espero que les este gustando y que se animen a comentar. Me deprimi ver muy pocos comentarios, asi que les pido que si quieren que la historia siga comenten que solo esa es mi fuente de inspiración... adios.


	3. ¡Otro misterio aparece!

Buenos chicos, otra vez es una gusto hablaros desde esta página. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a los que comentan y a los que no comentan denle animense y haganlo porfavor...que es lo que mantiene la fuente de mi inspiración..:D

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: ¡OTRO MISTERIO APARECE!**

**.**

**.**

Cinco días han pasado desde que entré a aquella habitación. Decidí mejor evitarla a cualquier costa, por el miedo de volver a verlo, aunque no se haya aparecido en esto días, eso no significaba que del todo no existiera. Algo me decía que fue realidad lo que viví con él, y la curiosidad me era más.

-En qué piensas oni-tan?

-En nada, mei…¿ya estás lista?

-Hai – respondió eufórica.

-Muy bien, entonces es hora de irnos ¿está bien?

-Sí

Hoy iba a ser nuestro primer día de clases, no digo que no era emocionante, pero simplemente no me importaba en qué lugar este, siempre las cosas serían iguales. Decidimos caminar para ir al colegio, después de todo estaba a algunas cuadras.

konoha era grande aunque sencilla, algo que me dejaba a pensar en ¿qué hacia una mansión aquí?, tal vez la gente era vanidosa, según se, siempre los pueblos llegan a ver más lo físico, por lo que la gente tiende a cuidar su apariencia. Si eso era así, yo no encaba aquí, y peor en el nuevo colegio, que de por si maya se "esforzó", por matricularme en él. La pensión era cara pero en vista que tengo buenas calificaciones decidieron becarme, igualmente a mei, claro pero a diferencia ella iba a la escuela.

Al girar a la derecha, nos encontramos con nuestro nuevo colegio, grande como dijo maya, y mucha gente con buena ropa entraba. Caminé con mei agarrada de mi mano y me dispuse a entrar. Tenía un patio espacioso, por no decir enorme. Fije mi vista en cada persona que pasaba, a simple vista era gente de plata. ¡Qué más da! (dije comenzando a caminar). La gente que estaba a nuestra alrededor nos miraba como si fuéramos unos bichos raros.

-No quiero estar aquí – comentó mei, aferrándose a mi brazo.

-Tranquila todo estará bien – le dije mientras le sonreía.

No dijo nada más, solo siguió como si nada. Me fije en el letrero que indicaba la parte de la escuela y la del colegio. Observé una maestra a lo lejos y me acerqué a ella, para que le pueda explicar a mei donde ir, de inmediato la profesora guió a mei y yo me dirigí a mi salón. Como era de costumbre camine a paso lento sin poder imaginar que podía esperarme en mi nuevo año lectivo. Abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa había un gran bullicio, los alumnos estaban parados y corriendo, mientras otros tiraban papeles, las chicas se pintaban las uñas, y otros simplemente estaban leyendo un libro.

Al dar un paso adelante todos se detuvieron y de inmediato sus miradas me inspeccionaron, muecas y asco, aparecieron en sus caras, pero para lo que a mí me importa, no dejaría que unos niñatos me intimiden, y peor siendo unos niños de mamá.

-¿Qué pasa? – Dije en voz alta – díganme – exigí de modo autoritario.

-Agh! – murmuró una chica, y luego volvió a su trabajo de pintarse las uñas.

-El circo no está aquí – bromeó un chico a mi lado, mientras reía y chocaba sus palmas con sus compañeros.

-No me digas, lo estas buscando – dije irónica, observando donde sentarme.

Todos se dieron cuenta, y comenzaron a cerrar los espacios en sus asientos, por excepción de una peliazul, que estaba en la última fila, sin nadie a su lado. Caminé hacia ella, evitando las bromas de los otros alumnos.

-¿Me puedo sentar? – dije, viendo como la chica levantaba la vista para observarme.

La vi sonreírme cálidamente, y luego asentir la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es sakura – dije extendiéndole la mano.

-Mucho gusto, ni nombre es h-hinata – dijo con una voz suave.

-Parece que los dos monstros de han unido – dijo un chico alto mofándose.

Le dedique una mirada fulminante para luego desviar mi vista hacia hinata la cual estaba con la cabeza agachada y una expresión triste. ¿Será que siempre la molestan?, era una muy buena pregunta, porque al parecer no dijo nada respecto a los apodos despectivos por el cual la llamaron a ella y a mí. Tal vez así era aquí y tenía que acostumbrarme a vivir así, no (pensé), nadie me trata así, ya me las pagarían, por el momento dejare que pase esto.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunté.

-Claro que s-si.. – respondió bajito.

Definitivamente convivir con la gente de konoha va a ser una verdadera experiencia. Será difícil acostumbrarse pero bueno, con el tiempo por lo menos lograré encajar un poco.

-Estudiantes presten atención! – De repente habló el profesor, que recién había entrado - ¡ah! Veo que ya conocen a la señorita haruno – dijo observándome ya sentada – entonces comencemos con las clases.

Así se paso toda la mañana en el colegio, escuchando clases, tratando de participar y hacer meritos, para no perder la beca. Hinata era una buena estudiante según lo había notado, aunque muy tímida, sin embargo parece que los profesores ya conocen su forma de ser por lo que le tienen paciencia, al momento de realizarle una pregunta. Las horas pasaron y llegó el recreo, el único, el cual decidí pasarlo con hinata, ella gustosa accedió a pasar el recreo conmigo. A simple vista se veía que era un buena persona por lo que no entiendo, como la gente la puede tratar tan mal. Los insultos no cesaron en el recreo más bien empeoraron.

-¡Vaya, vaya! No creí que dejaran a entrar cualquier cosa – dijo un moreno mirándonos despectivamente.

-Es que no se cansan – refunfuñé molesta.

-¡Uy! La niñita está molesta – se burló.

-Mira más te vale que dejes de hablar o te parto la cara – lo amenacé.

Todos: uuhh!

Las risas de inmediato hicieron su aparición, y aquel chico mostró claramente su enfado.

~Ring,Ring~….sonó la alarma, que indicaba que el recreo se había acabado. Inmediatamente hinata y yo nos volteamos para irnos, pero algo nos jalo del brazo.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunté al moreno que nos tenía agarradas fuertemente.

-Hacerlas pagar por su insolencia – dijo riéndose, mientras nos jalaba a otro lugar.

-¡Déjame! – chillé tratando de romper su agarre.

Vi a hinata y la pobre intentaba lo mismo, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Dile hinatita lo que va a pasar – dijo melosamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté con furia.

-Ahora me las pagas hinata, y tu – dijo deteniéndose y volteándose – me las pagas por tu insolencia – y de repente nos soltó bruscamente haciendo que cayéramos al piso.

-Muy bien, justo como las querías – dijo acerándosenos.

-¡Bravo! – se escuchó una voz masculina gruesa, seguida de aplausos.

Y de la nada apareció un rubio, vestido completamente de negro, a la par con sus gafas. Se acercó al chico y con una sola mano lo levantó.

-Creí que te lo había dejado claro la vez anterior – dijo propinándole un golpe en el estomago - ¡Aléjate de mi novia! – le gritó – o lo pagarás muy caro – esta vez le pego directamente a la cara y luego lo soltó para acercarse a nosotras.

-¿Están bien? – nos preguntó.

-S-Sí – dijo hinata, el rubio le sonrió y con su mano acaricio su mejilla.

-Deberían estar en clases – nos dijo ahora con el semblante serio.

Agache la cabeza, al recordar que no estábamos en clases. Mi primer atraso (pensé).

-Tienes razón, es que ese tipo nos… - y antes de concluir al alzar la cabeza me tope con que el rubio no estaba.

-Hinata y el chico? ¿Dónde está? – pregunté sorprendida al no encontrarlo.

-Es mejor ir a clases, antes de que se despierte este – dijo mirando al moreno que se retorcía de dolor.

-Está bien – respondí todavía con la duda de que paso con el rubio.

Como era de esperarse al golpear la puerta nos llevamos una tremenda repelada, a la cual no supimos que decir, por lo que el castigo fue peor. A pesar de ello, no era lo que más me importaba en este momento. Konoha tenía demasiados misteriosos, y yo no sabía cómo descifrarlos, aunque algo me decía que hinata sabía más de la cuenta. Pase en todas las clases preguntándole a hinata por el rubio pero ella simplemente evitaba la pregunta y cambiaba de tema. Me enfurecía en solo pensar que era lo que me ocultaba, aunque pensándolo bien ese podría ser el motivo por lo que la llamaban rara? ¿por el chico rubio? ¿es eso?. Tal vez a alguien le sucedió lo mismo que a mí, y hinata no quiso responder sus preguntas, por lo que la vieron como una persona extraña.

Pero bueno la duda no va a quedar en mi cabeza, a cualquier costa le saco la información. Pasaron las horas y toco el timbre del salida, a la cual acompañe a hinata a la salida.

-Hinata quien era el rubio? – volví a preguntar.

-Sakura, te pido que dejes de hacerme preguntas por favor – suplico.

-Es solo que no consigo explicar su desaparición inmediata – refunfuñe.

-Entiende que esas cosa pasan – me dijo otra vez evadiendo el tema.

-No, no pasan. Desde que he llegado aquí cosas muy extrañas me han pasado, primero en esa estúpida mansión y ahora aquí, que ni….. – de repente me interrumpió

-Hablas de la mansión que está aquí a unas cuadras? – preguntó con los ojos como platos.

-Así es ¿por? – pregunté confundida.

-Por nada – exclamó agachando su cabeza.

Antes de poder volver a hablar, un carro completamente negro con los vidrios polarizados de ese mismo color, se puso en frente de nosotras.

-Me tengo que ir – dijo despidiéndose con la mano pero antes de que abra la puerta volví a hablar.

-Hinata – la llamé seria.

-No todo es lo que parece – fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar al auto y marcharse.

¿Por qué dijo eso?, entonces ¿a ella también le han pasado cosas raras?, ¿Quién manejaba el auto? ¿Quién era el rubio?, aunque bueno esa pregunta esta media respondida, obviamente que era su novio, porque él dijo: _¡Aléjate de mi novia!. _Entonces son novios, pero eso no explica el extraño comportamiento de ese chico.

-Oni-tan no vamos? – preguntó mei, quien recién se colocaba a mi lado.

-Claro – respondí pensativa.

No era normal, que solo a una persona le pasen este tipo de cosas. En fin, como soy yo creo que es normal que siempre este metida en líos, me salgo de uno y entre en otro. Debería acostumbrarme.

En menos de diez minutos, llegamos a la mansión. Se veía solitaria.

-Ya llegamos – avisé desde la puerta.

-Ya veo – dijo maya – ¿cómo les fue?

-Bien – dije empezando a subir las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó maya.

-Arriba ¿no lo notas? – dije sarcástica.

-Ya está la comida – avisó.

-No tengo hambre – respondí de inmediato.

Terminé de subir las escaleras, y me detuve en qué dirección tomar. Es verdad que no quería saber nada sobre la habitación de ese chico, por lo que me había mudado a una habitación bastante lejana, que para llegar a ella, debía girar a la derecha. Pero la curiosidad de volver a entrar a ese cuarto me era más. Regrese a mirar a los lados, percatándome que no había nadie, y me dispuse a ir por la izquierda. Las piernas me temblaban con solo pensar que me esperaba, y una vez al frente de la puerta me detuve.

-¿Lo hago o no lo hago? – pregunté en voz alta.

-_Lo haces_.. – dijo una voz varonil, al instante en que la puerta se abría y un brazo me jalaba adentro de la habitación.

-Pero que demo…. – me paré en seco al ver quien me agarraba el brazo – sabía que no eras un sueño – dije anonada.

-Hmp – murmuró mientras le ponía seguro a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Para qué viniste? – me interrogo.

-Tú me jalaste – refunfuñe.

-Pero tú querías entrar – me contradijo

-Es..so es muy di…diferente – los nervios comenzaba a aparecer – quiero que me digas si ya nos hemos visto antes – dije sin tartamudear.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no …quien sabe – dijo juguetón.

-Responde –exigí.

-Y si no qué?, no querrás que sueño se haga realidad ¿no? – sonrió divertido.

-Entonces si fue un sueño? – Comenté confundida – pero entonces como sabes de él, ¡explícate!

-Hmp…¿Quieres respuestas, no? – alzo una ceja.

-Así es – respondí seria.

-Entonces hagamos un trato – dijo, y de repente despareció.

-¡Oye! – lo llamé, mientras con la mirada los buscaba. Hasta que sentí una respiración en mi cuello.

-Aceptas o no? – susurró en mi oído – tú decides lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas.

-De…Depende

-Yo te explico todo, si tú te cambias de cuarto, y vienes a este – volvió a susurrar.

-No – me negué, sentía que sudaba frío.

-Entonces lo hacemos por las malas – comentó, y de una sentí que algo me empujo y caí al piso fuertemente – creo que le haré una visita a mei – añadió.

-Noo! – grité de inmediato – n-no lo hagas, por favor – susurré incorporándome pero fallé y volví a caer.

El rió y hablo.

-Entonces esta misma noche te cambias acá ¿entendiste? – dijo con un expresión fría en la cara.

-S-Sí – respondí, y al momento en que apoye mi mano derecha en piso algo se me clavo – auch! – murmuré sacándome el alfiler que se me había clavado. Un pequeña gota de sangre salió de la herida, y antes de que la retirara, él cogió mi mano.

-¿Q..Qué haces? – pregunté viendo como acercaba su boca a mi dedo.

-Ayudarte – sonrió de forma maliciosa.

Hasta que acercó su boca a mi dedo, y lamió donde se encontraba la gota de sangre. Me quedé atónita al verlo. Y él al terminar de hacerlo con esa mirada imponente y fría me miró.

_-Nos vemos –_ susurró y desapareció.

¿Qué fue eso?, el probó mi sangre. Él es un…

* * *

Bueno chicos hasta aqui es el capi...y etto...a ver. Para ser sincera me siento un poco decepcionada ya que esta historia la tengo publicada en otra pagina también y por capitulo yo recibo 15, 16, 20 comentarios y aquí por capitulo recibo 4 minimo y maximo 6. Bueno eso en verdad me decepciona, me hace pensar que no les ha gustado mucho esta historia T_T . Asi que ahora lo haremos así.

La continuación la pondré cuando haya 10 comentarios o más ( claro si se puede *-*)!

PD:si los comentarios estan completos en tres dias...ese mismo dia subo la conti.


	4. ¡Problemas en el cuarto!

**Bueno chicos como ya se habrán dado cuenta esta vez publique un capi mucho antes...Me decidí a hacer esto para aclarar algunas cosas de los mensajes que me dejaron...En primer lugar chicos la condición que les deje en el capitulo anterior NO es un chantaje. Simplemente quería tener opiniones de mis lectores...pero en todo caso. No voy a hacer de eso una discusión ni peleas, se que me tardo mucho en publicar pero no es porque no quiera...Actualmente esta historia esta contando con 14 capitulos hasta ahora en otra página, esa página es la primera en donde publique este fic...y ellos me esperan si es posible mas dos meses o mas a que yo publique...supongo que aqui las cosas son diferentes. Cada dos o tres días les estare publicando para evitar problemas...pero cuando me tarde ya sabran por qué. Que es cuando ya haya publicado todos los capis que ya hice anteriormente...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: ¡PROBLEMAS EN EL CUARTO!**

**.**

**.**

Salí de aquel cuarto con el corazón en las manos. Mi respiración agitada se notaba desde lejos, y el nerviosismo no se hacía esperar, haciéndome sudar frío. Muchas preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza, y muy pocas respondía….¿por qué deseaba que esté en su cuarto? ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Cuál era su plan? ¿Por qué hacía esto?. Siempre me considere una persona especial, pero no por una enfermedad, sino por la manera especial en que me metía un lio, y esta era una. Si no hubiera sido tan curiosa nunca me habría topado con aquel chico, pero no, nunca puedo seguir las reglas, siempre metiéndome donde no me llaman.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la pared, mientras trataba de arreglar mis problemas, sabiendo muy bien cuál era la solución. Cambiarme de cuarto e ir allí. Tome un buen bocado de aire y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Al entrar vi a mei sentada en mi cama.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-N…Nada – respondió nerviosa.

-¿Me estás ocultando algo?

Y de una rompió a llorar.

-Hey! ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté abrazándola fuertemente.

-E…Es q..que ese chico…ojos rojos

Y mi corazón se paró…._ojos rojos, como los del chico del cuarto. _Miserable lo prometió, dijo que no le haría daño, pero no. El muy maldito se metió con mei, me las va a pagar muy caro.

-¿Qué te hizo? – pregunté exaltada.

-Nada…solo fue un sueño.

-¿Un sueño? ¡Cuéntamelo! – exigí.

-En mi sueño había un chico de ojos rojos, me miraba con odio y fastidio….el se comenzó a acercar y me dio una patada, respire hondo, y él se coloco frente mío, le rogué que parara, pero no lo hizo, y antes que diera el golpe final dijo: _todo depende de la respuesta…_y todo se volvió oscuro.

Mi mente repitió una sola palabra _. _Como el primer día que estuve en esa habitación, al igual que ella todo fue un sueño. Ahora si estaba decidida a ir a ese cuarto y enfrentarlo, no podía permitir que siguiera asustando a mei. En algún momento esto se me saldría de las manos.

-Tranquila, mei todo va a estar bien es solo un sueño – y esperaba que siga siéndolo.

Comencé a moverme alrededor de mi cuarto para comenzar a empacar mis cosas.

-¿Qué haces oni-tan?

-Me voy a cambiar de cuarto.

Seguí movimiendome mientras recogía mis cosas, hasta que vi a mei cabizbaja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero que te vayas.

-No me voy a ir, solo me cambio de cuarto – me agaché en frente de ella.

-Y…¿a qué cuarto te vas?

-Al último, el que estaba virando a la izquierda.

En menos de un segundo ella me abrazo fuertemente.

-No quiero que vayas ahí, da miedo – comentó.

-No hay nada ahí..pero….¿por qué dices que da miedo?

-Porque una vez entre y se siente como que alguien te mira.

-¿Qué tu qué?

Demonios (pensé), ella nunca debió entrar al cuarto.

-Y…Yo solo quería ver..e..el cuarto – tartamudeo, mientra yo la cogía fuertemente de los brazos.

-Escúchame mei. Está estrictamente prohibido entrar a ese cuarto..¿me escuchaste?.

-S-Sí

-Es hora de irte, y no entres otra vez ahí.

Tal vez no fue la manera correcta de hablarle, pero volver a arresguiarme a que entre en esa habitación, era inaudito. Si gritándole podría mantenerla alejada de aquel lugar lo haría, cueste lo que me cueste. Antes de irse vi en sus ojos el nerviosismo, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada, solo ir a ese cuarto y esperar para ver que me depara el futuro.

Una vez terminada de empacar toda mi ropa me la subí a los hombros, y comencé a caminar a la otra habitación. Tal vez no es buena mi elección pero..¿qué podía hacer? Era la única que tenía a la mano. Me paré en frente de la habitación y mire a mis lados, respire hondo y abrí la puerta, y en menos de un segundo otra vez me jalaron, aunque este ves me botaron a la cama, mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe.

-Creí que no vendrías – murmuro divertido.

-Te dije que si lo haría – respondí levantándome de la cama.

-Hmp…..buena chica – sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? y ¿por qué le hiciste una visita a mei?

-Tranquila, yo no le hice nada a mei, fue solo una advertencia.

Para él era eso, para ella era algo espantoso, contando que ya había entrado a este cuarto.

-No te meas con mei – lo amenacé.

-Tienes valor nena – comenzó a acercarse – que pena que poco te dura cada vez que hago esto.

Y de un tirón volví a la cama, poniéndose en frente mío. Acerco su boca a mi mano.

-Espera! – dije de una, sabía lo que iba a hacer.

-Ves – dijo divertido y me soltó – ahorita no tengo hambre, además apestas.

¿Qué yo apesto?, inmediatamente me olí no tenía nada de malo, pero si eso era una excusa para no morderme, no me bañaría en días.

-Hora de tomar un baño – comento agarrando mi brazo fuertemente.

-Espera me lastimas – quejé intentándome soltar.

-Hmp..ese no es mi problema.

Entramos al baño, y por fin me soltó aunque bruscamente. Abrió el grifo de la bañera y se quedó viendo como se llenaba. El silencio me mataba y sentí que todo mi cuerpo temblaba. En donde e fui a meter (pensé).

-Listo – cerro el grifo y me miró – sácatela ropa.

-Primero ándate.

-¿Por qué lo haría? – dijo divertido.

-Porque quiero privacidad, y contigo no la tengo – refunfuñe.

-Hmp….no

-Por favor – supliqué.

-Por esta vez – y desapareció.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que el baño era espacioso, y estaba limpio. De verdad que tenía buena pinta el agua, mire la puerta y le puse seguro, al hacerlo escuche una risita del cuarto, de seguro era él. Me metí en la bañera y trate de relajarme por completo, pero me era imposible, así que decidí bañarme rápido. Restregué mi cuerpo y lavé mi cabello. En menos de un minuto ya estaba lista, extendí mi mano y alcance la toalla. Mierda (pensé, al recordar que no traje ropa).

Al abrir la puerta me tope con que todo estaba oscuro.

-¿Quién apago la luz? – pregunté en voz alta.

-Yo – hubiera preferido que sea el chico a él

-¿Qué haces aquí tian? – pregunté molesta.

Las luces se prendieron y lo vi sentado en mi cama.

-Tu madre salió – comento divertido.

-Y?

-Nos podemos divertir – y se levantó.

Con pasos lentos se me acercó, y yo apreté la toalla. Vi en sus ojos lujuria, el muy maldito se quería sobrepasar, mire a mis lados y por primera vez desee que el chico estuviera.

-Aléjate de mí – dije retrocediendo.

-Me tienes miedo? – sonrió el muy cínico.

-Caro que no – cada vez estaba más cerca - ¡vete a la mierda tian! – y corrí a encerrarme en el baño, pero no lo alcance.

Sentí su brazo jalarme y caí al piso fuertemente.

.

**-Narro yo-**

Mientras sakura intentaba escaparse de los brazos de tian, alguien los observaba muy divertido desde la ventana.

-No vas a hacer nada teme? – preguntó un rubio a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque es tu comida, y alguien está a punto de probarla, no de la manera que lo harás pero algo similar – contestó divertido.

-Sabes que no me importa lo que le hagan – contestó frío.

-Como tu digas, entonces mátala ahorita.

-Más tarde dobe.

-Adiós teme – y sin más se fue.

-Hmp..

El pelinegro observaba atentamente como la pequeña pelirosa, intentaba despegarse de él, pero no podía, y comenzaba a gritar y a sollozar en busca de auxilio, aunque era imposible que alguien la escuchara, ya que esa habitación estaba hecha exclusivamente para que nadie escuche lo que pase allí. ¿No se supone que es su padre? (se preguntaba). Siguió observando y vio como aquel sujeto estaba a punto de quitarle la toalla, ella imploraba y el solo reía. Entonces aquella escena le recordó el pasado, y una rabia se apoderó de él, con un solo golpe rompió la ventana. Y todo se detuvo. Él hombre se levanto de la pelirosa y lo observó furioso.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó altanero.

El pelinegro no habló solo lo golpeo fuertemente. Sus ojos se tornaron rojo vivo y sus uñas comenzaron a crecer, haciéndose como garras, sus colmillos hicieron aparición, y sentía que quería despedazar a aquel hombre. Pero todo se detuvo al sentir un frágil cuerpo abrazarlo, seguía llorando, pero se aferraba a él, en cierta forma le recordó a ella. Sin poder evitarlo intento tranquilizarse, volviendo a ser como antes. Aunque no podía creer lo que estaba pasado, ella lo estaba abrazando, ¿su presa?, increíble, nunca presenció nada así. Dejo caer sus brazos a sus lados sin responder todavía a su abrazo.

Alzo lentamente su cabeza, y la observó. Tan indefensa, si él quería podía matarla en este instante, pero algo le decía que no lo haga. Creyó que ella se separaría de él pero no lo hizo, volvió a aferrarse a él ¿acaso estaba loca? ¿quería morir?...parecía estar tranquila a lado de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se despegó de ella, y le entregó el abrigo de él, se lo pasó por encima, y fue a una de sus maletas, de un solo tirón la abrió, rompiendo parte de la maleta. Regresó su vista a ella, y la vio temblando, parecía estar en shock.

Cogió un vestido que a simple vista se veía que era de dormir, y cogió un poco de ropa interior y se dirigió a ella entregándoselo.

-Cámbiate – le ordenó cogiendo el cuerpo de tian y llevándoselo.

-¿Q….Qué ha..ras con él? – preguntó la chica.

-Dejarlo en la sala – fue lo último que escucho, y el desapareció.

Con sus manos temblorosas, se quitó la toalla y se apresuró en cambiar. Terminó con las justas, para ver como un pelinegro entraba a la habitación.

-Ahora duerme – ordenó.

Mas ella no se movió, se acercó a ella. La cogió en brazos y la acostó en la cama. Vio sus ojos, no tenían expresión, de verdad que la traumo (pensó). Cogió su abrigo y se lo puso por encima.

Lentamente vio como cerraba sus ojos. Por fin (pensó el chico). Espero a que se durmiera bien, para poder ir a matar a su "padre". La vio removerse intranquila, mientras gemidos se escapaban de su boca. Desde la esquina frunció el seño. ¿Qué estará soñando? (se preguntó y antes de invadir su sueño, se despertó). La ojijade de una se levantó, mientras otra vez lloraba, miró a sus lados, buscando algo o alguien, y lo encontró. Sus ojos rojos eran visibles en la noche y sin pensarlo corrió hacia él. En un cerrar de ojos, ella lo abrazaba fuertemente. Otra vez sentía su cálido roce.

-Me tengo que ir – anuncio.

-N..No te vayas,…p..porfavor – tartamudeo.

Muchas veces escucho esas palabras, pero nunca se imagino que alguien le pediría que se quedara.

-Por favor – suplicó.

La quedo mirando, y sintió su frágil mano agarrar la suya, dirigiéndolo a la cama. Se dejó guiar, y se maldijo por lo bajo por hacerlo. Llegaron a la cama y sin soltar su mano, la ojijade se subió, jaló un poco su mano y le ínsito a que se acostará.

-Yo no duermo – comentó.

Ella lo miró con ojos lagrimosos, y terminó acostándose a su lado. Los minutos pasaban y sin saber porque ella se decidió a hablar.

-Gracias.

-Hmp..

-Se que tienes hambre, toma – dijo extendiéndole su mano.

-Me das de comer? – sonrió divertido.

-C..Creo que sí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – añadió agachando su cabeza.

-Ya entiendo, es por agradecimiento ¿no?

Ella solo asintió.

-No quiero así.

Y en un movimiento rápido, la colocó de lado y la abrazo por la espalda. Apego su boca a su cuello y le dijo.

-Es mejor así, es cómodo – y sintió su lengua en su cuello.

Respiro profundo, y sintió sus colmillos, clavarse. Solo que esta vez lo hacía lento, sin ninguna intención de lastimarla. No dolía tanto si lo hacía así (pesó la ojijade). Alzo un brazo y lo llevo a la cabellera de él, entrelazando su mano en ella. Al ver lo que ella hacía, colocó su fuerte mano, en la pequeña cintura de ella, apegándola a él, sin darse cuenta ese momento fue tan tranquilo.

A pesar que dolía, se dejo llevar y cerró los ojos, sintió una mano posarse en su mejilla, y como lentamente la acariciaba...

**.**

**.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¡LA COINCIDENCIA!**

* * *

**¡ACLARACIÓN!**

**No voy a eliminar esta historia, la voy a continuar pase lo que pase, y como mencione arriba no voy a volver a ponerles que si hay 10 caps subo otro capi...con esto me despido. Nos vemos.**


	5. La coincidencia

**Holaaaa! chicos. Bueno en primer lugar queria pedirles disculpas..ultimamente en eta semana he tenido muchos problemas y me he desquitado un poco con ustedes. Gracias a los fieles lectores de esta historia...a sus comentarios que animan a que la siga...( x cierto siento si no se los respondo esq no se como, todavia no manejo bien esta cuenta ¬¬) En todo caso chicos, disculpen por haber sido..como...muy hostil en las anteriores notas de los otros capis :(**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: LA COINCIDENCIA**

**.**

**.**

Los rayos del sol, dieron directamente a aquella habitación donde escondía pasados oscuros. Una pequeña y frágil pelirosa se removió en aquella cama, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, para poder apreciar el nuevo día. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró lo que tanto buscaba, dirigió su mano a su cuello y notó un vendaje…..¿Pero dónde estaba él?...de seguro se fue hace un buen tiempo (pensó). Se levantó somnolienta, y notó una carta en el velador, la abrió y la leyó.

_._

**_Ponte la ropa que se encuentra en el sillón, úsala para ir a clases. No menciones a nadie lo que paso aquí anoche o ya sabes las consecuencias._**

**_S.U_**

_._

Sonrió para sí misma, y dejo la carta en la cama, mientras se acercaba a coger el ropaje que estaba tendido en un sillón. Lo observó fijamente, era de color negro con rosado, la tela era suave, e iba apegada al cuerpo, resaltando su pequeña cintura. Lo cogió y comenzó a colocárselo, era un conjunto de un short con una blusa, que por cierto tenían buena pinta. Cuanto terminó de colocárselo vio una pequeña cintita, con una nota.

.

**_Colócatelo en el cuello, para cubrir la mordida._**

**_S.U_**

_._

Hice caso a la nota, y se lo coloco. Fue a verse en un espejo, y pudo notar la diferencia de la ropa que usaba con esta, se sintió mal al pensar en la gran diferencia que había, de seguro había sido el hazmerreir de todo el colegio a sus espaldas. Quitó esos pensamientos, y con la cabeza en alto empezó a peinarse su largo cabello, el cual se ondulaba en las puntas. Una vez lista, se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes volteo a ver aquel cuarto, donde casi fue violada sino hubiera sido, por aquel pelinegro.

Una sonrisa llena de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro, para luego marcharse, dejando ver una silueta masculina en la ventana.

Mientras por los pasillos de la casa una pelirosa iba tan atenta a sus pensamientos que no se fijo por donde iba, solo noto aquella voz ruda y tosca, que hacía que su cuerpo vibrara automáticamente de miedo.

-Sakura – gruñó.

-T..Tian – tartamudeo.

-¿Quién era el tipo de ayer? – preguntó bruscamente.

-Y..Yo n..no se – se levantó inmediatamente, y con miedo se alejo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó cogiéndola bruscamente del hombro, haciendo que de quejara del dolor.

-Tengo que ir al colegio – dijo entre dientes.

-Mejor vamos a una habitación, que ya nadie te salva – dijo con voz maliciosa.

Enseguida la ojijade se apresuró en soltarse del agarre, y corrió lo más fuerte que le daban sus pequeñas piernas. Sintió su corazón latir demasiado fuerte, y su respiración cada vez más agitada, parecía nunca acabarse el camino, hasta que diviso la puerta. De un solo tirón la abrió y corrió a la calle. Tanto fue así que casi un auto la atropella por despistada.

Miró a su alrededor, y no vio a nadie, suspiró tranquila y observó la hora. Mei ya se había adelantado para entonces, después de todo estaba atrasada. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en las piernas se apresuró en llegar al colegio. Unas cuentas calles más y logró ver a lo lejos el colegio. En menos de 20 minutos llego a la entrada. Se arregló la ropa, y se asentó el cabello.

Toc, Toc (tocó la puerta de su clase)

-Con permiso – susurró entrando.

-Llega tarde señorita Haruno – dijo su maestra seria.

-Pido disculpas por mi retraso, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir – contestó agachando la cabeza.

-Siéntese – concluyó la maestra.

Tomo asiento a lado de hinata, y vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención. Ella también llevaba puesto un listón en el cuello. Le entro una curiosidad, por saber que ocultaba tras una simple tela…¿será lo mismo que lo mío? (se preguntó), aunque luego negó ligeramente, era imposible.

Así pasaron las horas, sin ninguna de las dos habar, hasta que hinata decidió romper el hielo, la cual también se había percato del listón que la pelirosa llevaba al cuello.

-Bonito t…tu listón sa..sakura-chan – dijo hinata.

-El tuyo también – respondió sin quitarle la mirada a aquella tela.

Ambas se miraban tratando de buscar respuestas.

-No te hace calor? – preguntó sakura, en busca de poder observar lo que llevaba debajo del listón.

-No y a ti?

-Tampoco – murmuró, intentando encontrar otra forma de sacarle respuestas, más no la encontró.

A partir de ahí ninguna se dirigió la palabra. Ambas se concentraron en las clases, y participaron debidamente. Aunque de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo se observaban, con cierta curiosidad e intriga. Hasta que sakura pidió permiso para ir al baño.

Lentamente salió del aula, la verdad es que no tenía necesidades de ir exactamente a ocuparlo, solo quería revisar su herida que hace un tiempo sentía que le picaba, y le dolía. Cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue sacarse el listón, para su sorpresa la herida estaba roja, aunque alrededor de aquella mordida estaban unos signos extraños, tres formas de coma, unidas por una fina línea. Con los dedos se repaso aquellos signos.

Mientras la pelirosa se entretenía en busca de una respuesta a esos signos, una peliazul observaba fijamente la situación…..hinata la había perseguido luego que ella se marcho. Al ver aquella mordida, decidió que ambas tenían que tener una conversación.

-Sakura – llamó su atención.

Volteo para mirarla con terror, pero abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al verla, sacarse el listón. En su cuello, había un extraño sello el cual se encontraba alrededor de una mordida la cual no parecía profunda, de hecho parecía dos marcas oscuras, que estaba en el centro. Había un espiral que lo adornaba, con unas pequeñas líneas que los rodeaban. Estupefacta dirigió su vista hacia ella.

-¿Quién te hizo eso? – preguntó la ojijade.

-La misma especie – respondió hinata.

¿La misma especie? ¿Escuche bien? (pensó)

-No me digas que t…tú n..no sabías q..que – al parecer la peliazul ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle mencionado aquello, al notar que ella todavía no sabía nada – me tengo que ir – concluyó, mientras salía corriendo del baño.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a sakura de reaccionar. Se dejó caer al piso, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido hace un rato. Cada vez entendía menos lo que pasaba…..¿que ocultaba hinata?. Todos eran extraños aquí en konoha. Parecía que detrás de ser una simple aldea, había un misterio que mantenían todos ocultos. Aunque quisiera decir que no le importaba, _no era cierto…._cada vez más curiosidad se despertaba en su interior.

~6 horas después~

Ya había tocado la campana, y como la primera vez sakura se quedo última. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo hinata en el baño. A partir de ahí ella, ya no había aparecido en clases, al parecer se había retirado a su casa. Se levantó distraída que no se fijo por donde caminaba hasta que se tropezó con alguien…

-Auch – gimió al sentir el golpe.

-Discúlpame – dijo un pelirojo.

-No n..no – comenzó a tartamudear al notar que aquel chico, era muy apuesto – fue mi culpa – comentó avergonzada.

-No te preocupes se acepta cuando fue mi error – sonrió – mi nombre es sasori y el tuyo?

-Sakura – espetó mientras se pasaba un mechón de pelo atrás de la oreja.

-Lindo nombre – añadió el chico – bueno sakura me debo ir al parecer hoy es un día muy ocupado. Todo mundo se va a su casa hasta antes como hinata…

-Espera ¿tú conoces a hinata?

-Así es ¿Por qué pequeña?

-Bueno…m..mucha gente la trata mal, yo…q..quería saber el porqué – admitió agachando la cabeza.

-Mmm…veamos, para serte sincero, ese es un tema que no me gusta hablar. Pero créeme a su debido tiempo te enteraras después de todo ya te sembraron las dudas ¿no?..

-A que te… - paró de hablar al notar que ya no estaba sasori.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó en voz alta.

Ladeo la cabeza, y se dirigió a la puerta para emprender su camino a casa. La verdad es que no quería ir. Ella sabía que Tian iba a estar ahí ya que la profesora de mei organizo un pequeño viaje, en donde la madre debe participar, por lo tanto Maya ni Mei van a estar en casa por dos días, los cuales sufriría al estar con él. Se estremeció en solo pensar que el la estaría esperando ansioso.

Una mueca de tristeza apareció en su rostro, mientras lentamente caminaba a su casa. Veinte minutos más tarde ya se encontraba parada frente al portón de su nueva casa. Suspiró, mientras cruzaba los dedos para que no estuviera en casa. Lentamente abrió la puerta pero…oh sorpresa si se encontraba en la casa y muy bien acompañado. Una morena de unos 25 años se encontraba a su lado, mientras esta era toqueteada por él.

-Sakura – sonrió maliciosamente tian.

-Adiós – comenzó a caminar por las escaleras apresurada – ah por cierto – se paró en seco, y volteo a verlos con asco – llévate a la perra de tu amante a otro lado.

-¡¿Vas a permitir que me hable así esta mocosa?! – interrogó la morena.

-Yo te hablo como se me da la gana, P-E-R-R-A – y subió furiosa.

Dando zancadas llegó a su cuarto, y de un solo tirón cerró la puerta bruscamente mientras le ponía candado y llave todo lo necesario para que no pueda entrar tian.

**-Narra sakura-**

¿Quién se cree? ¿con que cara trae a su amantes acá? ¿ah?...¡chaa! que fastidio, de seguro si le digo a maya que la está engañando ni siquiera me cree. Siempre es tian. Ni siquiera le importamos en lo absoluto, no entiendo que le vio de bueno a él.

-Ah – suspiré.

Me dirigí a mi mochila y de ahí saque una pequeña botella de licor, acompañada de una pequeña fundita que contenía un poco de droga. Las deje en la mesita y me fui a bañar. Necesitaba relajarme, me tomé mi debido tiempo en el baño después de todo quería aprovechar en curarme la herida, aunque no pude hacer casi nada. Me puse un vestido sencillo para estar en casa y salí del baño con el pelo mojado.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hmp…..qué modales los tuyos, se saluda primero – cogió la botella que deje en la mesa y dio un sorbo largo.

-¡Hey! Es mío – reclamé acercándomele.

-Mmm…..buen licor. No eres demasiado joven para beber? – enarco una ceja.

-No – contesté quitándole mi botella.

Me miró expectante y tomé un sorbo largo al igual que él. Me dejé caer en la cama, y me vire de lado para observarlo. Al igual que mí se acostó a mi lado y me miró con esos rojos como sangre.

-¿Qué? – pregunté al ver que no decía nada.

No respondió, como siempre. Nadie respondía mis preguntas. De repente acerco su mano a la boca y la mordió, finos hilos de sangre rodaron por su mano, con la otra mano cogió un poco de su sangre con el dedo, me la acercó al cuello. No me moví pero tampoco me acerque, espere a que haga su siguiente acto, y solo sentí como esparcía su sangre en mi herida.

-Ya no te arderá – comentó desviando su mirada, mientras lamía su actual herida.

-¿Cómo sabias que me ardía?

-Se muchas cosas que tú no sabes – sonrió arrogantemente.

Cerré los ojos y trate de imaginarme en un cuarto tranquilo….

**-Narro yo-**

De repente fuertes golpes sonaron desde la puerta. Era tian. Quien gritaba que le abriera. Ella no supo porque lo hizo pero en un acto reflejo de escucharlo, se aferró al pelinegro, que una vez más dejaba anonado por su comportamiento. Como la primera vez el no correspondió el abrazo pero tampoco la retiró. Sintió su frágil cuerpo temblar. Tenía miedo. Así como en la mañana, solo que esta vez el estaba a su lado. Sus ojos se tornaron más rojizos de lo normal, y otra vez amenazaba con matarlo. No soportaba a ese tipo.

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió. Al parecer tian había encontrado las llaves de la habitación. Sakura se apretó mas a él, mientras lágrimas de miedo bajaban por su mejilla.

-¡Vaya!¡Vaya!..con que has estado con este ¿eh? – dijo tian.

-Hmp….¡Lárgate! – espeto todavía abrazado por sakura.

-¡uhh! Que miedo – respondió sarcástico – ¿qué me harás?

-Matarte – sonrió arrogantemente.

-N..No – susurro la pelirosa.

-Al parecer tu noviecita me quiere – se mofó.

-Hmp…

Por el rostro de tian, varias facciones de furia pasaron, hasta que elevo su cabeza para mirarlo.

-Espera a que tu madre se entere, que tienes a un hombre en tu habitación – y se fue mofándose, cerrando la puerto de un tirón.

Sakura sintió como su corazón se hacía trizas por dentro…¿Cómo podía ser tan malo con ella? ¿por qué no se largaba con una de sus amantes?...simplemente ya no lo soportaba. Pero dejo a un lado esos pensamientos, al sentir como rápidamente calló en la cama. Era obvio el pelinegro se había ido y la había dejado sola. Se abrazo ella misma y dejo que lagrimas gruesa de dolor cubrieron sus finas facciones.

Comenzó a sentir odio de todas las personas, y pensó en vengarse de tian. Y lo haría. Pero todavía no era el momento adecuado, por lo tanto tendría que esperar. Se levantó y con mucha rabia, abrió el pequeño sobrecito, y en menos de 2 minutos, ya sentí su cuerpo ligero. Comenzó a reírse de sus propios problemas mientras se dejaba por el efecto que le provocaba la droga.

-Muérete tian – comentó con rabia y tristeza.

Se acurrucó my bien en la cama, y cogió la botella de licor. Un sorbo largo era merecedor de un problema. No le importaba si entraba alguien y la veía así, después de todo a nadie le importaba.

-¿P..Por qué? – comenzó a llorar sakura borracha.

Era obvio ¿no?, su forma de ser, a tan temprana edad y ya hacía cosas de adultos. Por eso nadie la soportaba. Pero si cambiara…no, no lo haría. Se levantó de la cama tambaleante por el alcohol y se acercó a la ventana…..¿dónde estará? (se preguntó). Veía todo doble, y a pesar de eso, se subió en la ventana, ya que era grande como los modelos antiguos. En cualquier momento se podría caer. Movió un pie hacia adelante y paso lo menos inesperado, perdió el equilibrio y cayó por la ventana.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos, y no gritó. Sentía como el viento azotaba su piel, por la velocidad en la que iba cayendo. De repente todo paró al sentir unos brazos agarrarla fuertemente. Ni siquiera se escuchó el impacto al caer al piso.

Alzó su mirada y se topo con esos ojos rojos que tanto le llamaban su atención. Lo veía borroso, pero sabía que era él.

-T..Tú – no continuó ya que fue callada por un dedo de él.

Sonrió de medio lado y con un solo salto, volvieron a la habitación. La puso en el piso suavemente, mas ella seguía agarrada de él, por dos cosas. La primera era que no quería que se vaya, y la segunda que no podía pararse estaba demasiado mareada.

Él al notarlo, con una mueca la dejó en la cama. Poco a poco sakura fue conciliando el sueño. La verdad es que estaba demasiada cansada después de tantas cosas. Lo último que sus ojos vieron fue los ojos rojos de él.

.

Él la observaba fijamente. Ya es hora de matarla (pensó). Se acercó a ella lo suficientemente cerca. Extendió su mano y garras aparecieron por esta. La alzó, y solo bastaba incrustarle sus garras en la garganta y ya estaría muerta. Decidido a hacerlo respiro hondo, y lanzó sus garras, mas no la lastimo. El mismo movió sus garras a otro lado para no lastimarla…no podía. Se dijo a si mismo que era porque no le gustaba matar a sus víctimas dormidas. Pero todo cambió al verla despertar somnolienta.

Ella le miro con sueño todavía, sin embargo se puso de rodillas y lo abrazo. ¿Por qué hacia eso? (se pregunto furioso el chico)…..aunque la pregunta debería ser porque nunca destruye sus abrazos…..fácil no quiere siempre le recuerda a ella, cuando hace eso. Se detuvo a fijarse bien en ella, su pelo largo de color rosado le llegaba más abajo de la cintura, y en ciertas partes estaba ondulado, su tez de piel era blanca y poseía unos ojos verdes.

-Duérmete – le ordenó con su típica voz fría.

Ella ladeo la cabeza en señal que no lo haría y no despego su cuerpo en ningún momento.

¿Qué hacer? (se pregunto el pelinegro).

**.**

**.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: ¡LA OTRA CARA DE SASUKE!**

* * *

**Y bueh! concluyo el capi el viernes nos vemos en la nueva publicacion. Ah! x cierto siento si no tengo una buna narracion, la verdad se me hace muy dificil narrar, aunq bueno sigo practiando para mejorarlo...gacias a todos! los adooorooo :* nos vemos**


	6. ¡La otra cara de sasuke!

Holisss! :) . Chicos quería hacer unas aclaraciones..los caps que han estado leyendo confieso que no tienen mucha descripción...ahora en la actualidad me estoy más concentrando en eso mmm...asi que les invito a revisar mi cuenta en la tarde (en mi pais son las 11:32 am) ya que hay ya va a estar subido, si les gusta la manera como narre esa nueva historia, puedo alterar y editar esta historia si ustedes desean :)

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: ¡LA OTRA CARA DE SASUKE!**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué hacer? (se pregunto el pelinegro)

Más de una vez ya lo había abrazado y él como tonto se quedaba quieto, esperando a que ella se retirara. Sentía molestia el solo saber que aquella chica no le temía, inclusive lo abrazaba como si él fuera su protector. De hecho el no la protegía coincidía con su pasado el hecho de que la salvase….era tanto el parecido con ella. Su rostro de niña, de pureza, de delicadas facciones, aunque esta chica tuviera un carácter fuerte, el había notado que por dentro ella solo era una niña y no una mujer como aparentaba.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas? – murmuró la pelirosa.

Inmediatamente pensó, aunque era obvio que no quería responderle, era su vida personal y él nunca daba explicaciones sobre ello.

-Hmp…..problemas míos – dijo tajante.

-Me odias ¿n…no? – su voz tembló y él lo notó.

Por muy tonto que sonase eso fue como mil cuchilladas a su corazón el recuerdo de inmediato se apoderó de él, sin que él lo deseara sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo sangre vivo, y sus garras crecieron lentamente. Mentalmente suplicaba que ya lo soltara, pero en lugar de eso, aquella chica alzo la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos…_grave error._

_._

Los ojos de sakura se apagaron luciendo sus ojos jades desgastados, su menté se quedo en blanco y sentía su cuerpo liviano, como si estuviera siendo hipnotizada, no le quitó ningún ojo a sasuke, el cual seguía con esa mirada asesina. De pronto una luz salió y se dejo llevar por aquella…..

.

_Gritos, sollozos y más llanto…provenían de una habitación. Al principio no se notaba bien pero luego la imagen se fue aclarando, mientras una escena espantosa se volvía lo más doloroso para aquellos que la miraran. Una niña de unos 9 o 10 años, estaba en el piso, con su ropita desgarrada, sus ojos solo mostraban vacío, mientras gimoteaba diciendo….oni-tan, oni-tan…_

_A su lado un pelinegro de ojos rojos, se encontraba observando la escena, temblaba y no podía articular ni una sola palabra, con sus pequeñas manos se sostenía la barriga mientras, gotas de sangre resbalaban por sus brazos….de las sombras salió un hombre mayor de pelo negro, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras su perversión era notoria…dirigió su vista a la pequeña y le dijo cínicamente:_

_-¿Qué? ¿no te gusto? – y carcajadas se escucharon por parte de él – porque a mí me encanto – sonrió volviendo a acercarse a ella, su frágil cuerpo tembló de miedo, y como pudo se comenzó a arrastrar sabiendo que de nada le serviría._

_Con una sola mano la levantó del piso y se la puso en el hombro mientras se dirigía a una habitación._

_-¿Por qué? – preguntó el niño - ¿por qué nos haces esto? … -lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro - …d..deja a mi hermana te lo pido, y-yo haré lo que tú quieras…pero no la lastimes más – concluyó. Su voz sonaba apagada y la tristeza le invadía._

_-¿Para qué quieres a tu hermana? – preguntó burlón – antes la odiabas ¿no?_

_-Y..yo…m-me arrepiento – agacho la cabeza._

_-Já! – el hombre de nuevo comenzó a caminar._

_-Pero eso no te da derecho a abusar de ella – gruñó el niño levantándose – no dejaré que la vuelvas a lastimar – y al querer caminar, de su barriga comenzó a salir más sangre – ahh – y cayó de nuevo al piso._

_-No puedes hacer nada…..sasuke – y en un abrir de ojos el hombre estaba al frente del niño riendo – lo ves hago lo que se me da la gana…_

_-O..One-chan – susurró el niño – y…yo n-no pude protegerte._

_Y lagrimas gruesas bajaron de su rostro. La niña por primera vez miró a su hermano. Vió su impotencia…y decidió hablar:_

_-Oni-tan…te quiero, nunca lo olvides – susurró. Y desapareció el hombre con la niña._

_-Noooo..! one-chan – gritó el niño - ¿..P….Por qué?_

_Inmediatamente todo se volvió negro….parecía volver a la realidad pero no era así, cuando comenzaron otra vez los gritos, era la niña. Se escuchaba como lentamente sus huesitos se quebraban, y lo único que se podía distinguir era la sangre saliendo de la única habitación que estaba iluminada. Ella pedía que pare…pero no parecía acabarse. Nuevos sollozos se escuchaban esta vez era el pelinegro….de repente todo se iluminó. Una imagen terrorífica se pudo distinguir….el hombre mayor sonreí malisiosamamente mientras veía el cadáver de la niña._

_Su frágil cuerpo estaba cubierto por su sangre, su brazo izquierdo estaba quebrado, pues se notaba el hueso afuera. Su ojo derecho estaba morado, y una ceja estaba partida. Lo único que la cubría era su ropa interior, que se ceñía a su cuerpo por la sangre, sus ojos estaban en blanco, al parecer murió mirando para arriba….y a lo lejos estaba el niño, ya no llevaba su camiseta, y se podía notar una gran herida que nacía desde su pecho hasta su estomago….mientras tosía demasiado sangre y temblaba…._

_._

Los ojos de sakura parecían estar fuera de órbitas, simplemente su mente estaba en blanco. Parecía que hubiera vito el mismo diablo en persona. De un momento a otro su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, mientras su cabeza se agachaba mirando hacia el piso.

-Q…Qué fue eso? – preguntó cabizbaja.

-Hmp… - no respondió solo comenzó a caminar, hasta llegar a un sillón y sentarse.

La ojijade alzo la cabeza y vio sus ojos apagarse hasta volver a ser ojos rojos oscuros.

Por un momento el pelinegro creyó que con esto había sido suficiente para que ella se alejara de él. Pero se equivocó.

Con pasos temblorosos se acerco a él, parecía que en cualquier momento tropezaría. Su mirada que un momento estaba vacía ahora mostró tristeza, parándose frente a él. No le habló solo se inclinó hacia a él. Y con una facilidad lo volvió a abrazar….._parece que le encanta colgárseme (pensó molesto el azabache)_

Pero la acción que hizo después lo sorprendió, se retiró de él y deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla, y con una voz delicada y suave dijo:

-Todo está bien…_..sasuke_ – y se marchó a pasos suaves dejando al pelinegro confundido.

Había escuchado bien lo que dijo aquella chica?...ella se preocupo por él?..._que rara._ Volvió a mirarla y la vio recostada sobre la cama durmiendo, solo que no estaba tapada, y últimamente el clima a estado pésimo lo suficiente para que una frágil humana como ella se enferme. Se acercó a ella con la intensión de taparla, pero había un problema ella estaba encima de la colcha. Eso significaba que si la movía se despertaba, y eso no quería. Así que decidió sacarse su abrigo que era largo, después de todo sakura era pequeña. Con suma delicadeza la cubrió con el abrigo.

Se arrodilló al frente de ella, y se saco el guante derecho que tenía en su mano. Suavemente rozó la mejilla de ella, y la vio estremecerse por el….._frió que provocaba._

.

.

Otra mañana daba comienzo a un nuevo día. Sakura no abrió los ojos aun así aspiro un delicioso aroma que embriagaba a cualquiera, y fue ahí cuando hecho un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo. Llevaba puesta un abrigo negro…_¿será de él?._ Muy bien esa si era una buena pregunta, aunque era fácil responder, obviamente era de él, era el único que había estado con ella..o ¿no?

-Si es de él – admitió somnolienta.

Se levantó lentamente mientras se aferraba al abrigo y lo volvía a oler. Su pelo enmarañado llegaba hasta su cintura y sus ojos de vez en cuando se cerraban, pero algo los hizo abrir desmesuradamente mientras sus pequeñas mejillas adoptaban el rojo vivo, y su cara se ponía rojo como un tomate.

-Q…Qué haces aquí? – interrogó.

-Hmp…es mi casa, que no se te olvide – sonrió mirándola de arriba hacia abajo – bonitas fachas – entonces recordó que solo llevaba puesto un vestido, y peor con lo que hizo anoche.

Sin decir nada corrió hacia el baño, a encerrarse de la vergüenza. Pero no llegó muy lejos. Nos brazos muy fuertes la agarraron de la cintura, y sensualmente le dijo al oído:

-Hoy no amaneciste muy cariñosa que digamos ¿no?...creo que eso solo pasa por las noches – y más sonrojaba a la pequeña – tranquila nena – y sonrió de medio lado.

Se acostó a su lado y la miró. Otra vez se comportaba como una niña, como debía ser.

-Y..Yo etto gomenasai por lo de anoche – agache de inmediato su cabeza.

El chico suspiró y miró fijamente al techo, pensando en que esta humana y su hermana se habrían hecho mejores amigas si se hubieran conocido…._pero no su hermana estaba…_

-Será mejor que te bañes, se te hará tarde para ir al colegio – comentó.

-Me olvidé por completo – y en menos de un segundo la ojijade se adentro en el baño.

Otra vez sasuke le había traído ropa, esta vez se fijo en lo que usaba la chica, había notado que sus colores preferidos era el rosado y morado, por lo que esta vez su ropa consistía en una falda apegada al cuerpo de color blando, con una blusa de tirantes morado, y unas botas con taco de color negro, ¡ah! Y como olvidar su cinta morada del cuello.….._con esto disimulara sus fachas (pensó)._

-Listo – dijo sakura saliendo del baño con una radiante sonrisa.

-Ponte esto – ordenó.

-Espera, ¿Cuándo te cambiaste de ropa? – preguntó incrédula.

Y es que era cierto, a la velocidad de la luz sasuke ya se había cambiado. Ahora llevaba una camisa maga larga, recogida en sus brazos de color gris, con un pantalón de color negro, y nas gafas, haciéndolo ver misterioso.

-Hmp…mi problema – contestó – cámbiate en instante o llegaremos tarde – y le lanzó la ropa.

Con dificultad la atrapó y preguntó:

-¿Llegaremos tarde? – enfatizó la primera palabra.

-Así es, también iré – sonrió.

-Pero….¿Cuántos años tienes?

-18 y vos? ¿12 o 13? – se carcajeo.

-D-De hecho tengo 14 y estoy a punto de cumplir mis 15 – le dijo molesta.

-Pues no se te nota, comenzando por tu rostro y cuerpo – y volvió a reir.

-No me parece gracioso….y..y – jugó con sus dedos - ¿q..qué tiene mi cuerpo? – preguntó sonrojada.

Volvió a carcajear y la miró:

-Mejor cámbiate

-P..Pero

-Cámbiate – le ordenó.

- Esta bien – y se fue a cambiar la verdad es que desde que llego a esta casa su vida había cambiado demasiado.

No tardó mucho sakura puesto a que en sí ella no se maquillaba para ir al colegio, solo un poco de rímel y brillo en los labios. Cuando salió por primera vez sasuke se quedó sin respiración, aunque no lo demostraba. Sus ojos divagaron primero en su rostro, completamente angelical, aunque fuera todo lo contrario, hasta llegó a pensar que sus labios se veían apetitosos, pero de inmediato ladeo la cabeza y alejó esos pensamientos. Siguió observando y se topo con su cuerpo, a pesar de tener solo 14 años, su cuerpo estaba demasiado formado, a pesar de que le dijo lo contrario, la blusa de notaba demasiado su busto y su fina cintura, y la falda le quedaba mejor pues dejaba a la vista una finas y largas piernas bien tonificadas, y con esos tacos por lo menos aumentaría unos centímetros.

-¿P…Por qué m-me miras? – su cara otra vez estaba roja a lo que el pelinegro solo sonrió.

-Vámonos! – dijo abriendo la puerta.

La vio quedarse quieta sin mover ni un solo músculo.

-¿Qué pasa? – refunfuñó.

-T-Tian.. – susurró.

-Olvídate de ese imbécil – comentó acercándose a ella.

Le cogió de la mano, y ambos salieron del cuarto. Sakura sentía que sudaba frío y quién no, siendo cogido por la mano por un chico, y no cualquiera sino uno vampiro. Todo se fue al diablo cuando una figura de un hombre mayor se posicionó al frente. Lentamente alzo la cabeza y al verlo, se escondió detrás de la espalda de sasuke.

-Con que no era te novio ¿eh? – y rió – eres una perra igual que todas – escupió con rabia.

Pero no paso ni un segundo cuando sasuke le dio un puñetazo en plena cara.

-Ahh – gritó escupiendo sangre – maldito niño.

-Já! Niño? – repitió con sorna. Volteo a verla y le dijo – espérame afuera.

-P..Pero

-Es una orden – dijo serio.

-Hai – y se retiro como alma que la persigue el diablo.

-Ahora tu y yo nos divertiremos – dijo sasuke sonriendo – primero que quieres que te haga, te rompo el brazo o la pierna ¿tu dices?

-De qué hablas estúpido? – refunfuñó tian.

-Tú lo pediste…. – y se acerco a él.

-Ahhh…! – solo gritos se escuchaban.

.

.

~Media hora después~

La puerta se abrió y de ahí salió sasuke, sin ningún rasguño ni mancha de sangre, completamente limpio.

-Y tian?

-Si tiene suerte irá al hospital – comentó volviendo a jalarla del brazo.

Sacó su celular y marcó un número.

-Ven en este instante – le escuchó decir.

En menos de 5 minutos un auto negro se puso al frente de ellos, e inmediatamente lo reconoció, era el mismo auto en el que hinata se había subido anteriormente. Los vidrios se bajaron y su predicción fue correcta, ahí estaba hinata pero había alguien más…._y era el chico rubio que las salvo en el colegio._

-Creí que no vendrías dobe – bufó molesto sasuke mientras abría la puerta – hmp…hola hinata.

-B..Buen día sasuke-kun – saludó tímidamente.

-Hinata – repitió sakura sin poder creérselo – ok esto es muy raro – respiró profundo y cuando estaba decidida a volver hablar ya estaba dentro del coche, aunque estaba sentada en algo raro, era las piernas de…_sasuke. _Casi le da un ataque cardiaco de solo pensar en el momento en que había ocurrido.

Antes de que pudiera volver a preguntar sasuke alzo una mano y la colocó en su frente de ahí emanó una luz oscura, y sakura de una se durmió.

-Así está mejor – comentó el pelinegro.

-No crees que fue mucho teme – dijo naruto quien conducía.

-Ese es mi problema – murmuró acomodando a sakura en sus brazos.

-Parece que te estás encariñando con tu presa o me equivoco?

-Hmp….no molestes.

-Pero deberías verte teme, teniendo a tus brazos a una humana! – se carcajeo.

-Tú lo haces con hinata – reclamó.

-Pero hinata-chan es mi novia y lo sabes – dijo naruto dándole un fugaz beso a su novia, la cual se sonrojo de inmediato.

-Tsk…

-Já! Lo sabía!

-¡Cállate o te mato! – lo amenazó.

-Tranqui..teme…se que te gusta divertirte, a que sí – sonrió naruto mientras miraba al frente.

_Encariñarme de sakura ¿eh?..pobre estúpido, para mí no existe el cariño ni el amor, y ni ella lo cambiará….._

**.**

**.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: ¿SOY TU NUEVO JUGUETE?**

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo...ya saben dejenme un review si desean que la edite, s elas dejo a su criterio. Muchas gracias por sus reviews son hermosos :')


	7. ¿Soy tu nuevo juguete?

Buen chicos aqui otro capi disfrutenlo, gracias a los que comentaron :=)

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: ¿SOY TU NUEVO JUGUETE?**

**.**

**.**

El automóvil seguía moviéndose, mientras una charla se escuchaba de él. La verdad es que la plática que tenían no iba a ser nada agradable para la pelirosa quien seguía sumida en un sueño profundo. Carajadas y burlas se escuchaban en el auto.

-Enserio?...no puedo creer que por fin elegiste un juguete – sonrió naruto.

-Hmp…..sé que puedo sacar provecho de esto – masculló sasuke.

-Y si akatsuki se entera que justo es ella, no crees que vas a tener problemas?

-Mmm….no. Lo dudo. Además quien le discute a un Uchiha?

-Nadie – murmuró.

-Bien, entonces primero la llevamos a sus colegios y luego a los nuestros…no?

-No. Primero todos vamos a sus colegios y luego vamos todos a los nuestros. Entendiste dobe?

-Está bien teme, pero no me trates como un estúpido

La peliazul sonrió, y miro a sakura, pobre muchacha…pensó. Pero al mismo tiempo pensaba, en ¿que tenía de peculiar la pelirosa para ser el juguete preciado de sasuke?, muy pronto lo averiguaría. Por el momento tenía que enfrentar otra problemita y ese era que ambas por primera vez iban a ingresar al colegio de Naruto y Sasuke. Mmmm…por lo menos no iba a estar sola…pensó. Pero luego un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, al recordar que enseñaban en ese colegio. Ladeo la cabeza en señal de negación y se dispuso a pensar en otras cosas.

De ahí el camino al colegio fue corto, y en menos de 20 minutos ya estaban a parqueados frente al colegio.

-Bien teme, creo que es hora de que la vayas despertando ¿no?

-S-Si…..sasuke-kun – murmuró hinata.

-Hmp... – colocó su mano en la frente de la chica y otra vez de su mano emano una luz oscura.

Sakura despertó lentamente, sentía un cansancio inmenso y por acción propia volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero de una los volvió a abrir al sentirse recostada en algo suave pero a la vez firme, para girar lentamente la cabeza hasta quedar de frente a sasuke.

-Q…Q-Qu –tartamudeo, hasta que sasuke la calló con su dedo.

-Hmp…..levántate, no eres tan liviana como pareces – masculló sonriendo de lado – estás gorda – se burló.

A lo que sakura, solo agacho la cabeza en señal de sentirse apenada….¿estoy gorda?...pensó. No, no lo estaba solo jugaba sasuke, pero eso no entendía la pelirosa ya que nunca le han gustado las bromas. Sasuke frunció el seño, al notar su cambio repentino…¿pero qué le pasa?...se preguntó. Tsk! Que niña para más molesta….. Esto en cierta manera enojaba al pelinegro, que lo que mas en su vida le gustaba hacer, era jugar con todo ser vivo que se le apareciera, aunque detestaba cuando los veía tan sumisos como ella. Ya la mejoraría para él.

-Gomenasai….. – murmuro sakura triste, levantándose rápidamente.

Para luego notar como naruto y hinata salieron en cuestión de segundos. Ella imitó su acto y antes que sasuke murmurara algo, salió despavorida a los baños, sin darse cuenta que el pelinegro no se iba a quedar cruzado de brazos.

Corrió sin mirar a las personas, escuchaba como la señalaban, sin embargo no le tomo importancia hasta que llegó a los baños. Cerró con fuerza y se hecho en el piso, mientras con sus brazos aferraba sus piernas a su pecho. Lagrimas gruesas caía mientras recordaba…

**_._**

**_._**

**_~Minutos después~_**

Toc, Toc, Toc, Toc….

-Sal en este instante – su voz fría y áspera, la estremeció.

Sasuke nunca ha sido alguien amable y eso no cambiaría con ella.

Ella no respondió, y simplemente él no tenía paciencia.

Con una sola patada abrió la puerta del baño. Ella lo miró asombrada, mientras temblaba.

Él simplemente la miró, sabía que por lo menos en este instante no era prudente hablar, así que simplemente volvió a cerrar la puerta, y se agachó frente a ella. Vio pequeñas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, su labio inferior temblaba y miraba hacia el suelo. Por alguna razón ese acto le recordó a su hermana. Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, y por acto propio estiró sus fueres brazos hacia al frente, esperando a que sakura lo abrazara…..

(Lamento interrumpir pero escuchen con esta canción: watch?v=SGVMS4AWUlU)

Ella lo miró perpleja, y no pudo evitar negarse. De un solo salto llego a sus brazos, aferrándose a ellos como si la vida se le fuera. Lloró amargamente, mientras sasuke se preguntaba: ¿qué estoy haciendo?...sinceramente era algo nuevo, pero no podía negarse que se sentía bien tenerla en brazos. Se sentó en el suelo y la alzó para que ella se sentara en sus piernas, en ningún momento sakura se negó ni se removió incómoda, simplemente cedió, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de sasuke, mientras llevaba sus pequeñas manos al cuello de él.

El pelinegro alzó lentamente la cabeza de sakura y la hizo mirarle, sus ojos se volvieron rojo vivo, y pudo penetrar sus pensamientos…

**__(Pensamientos de sakura)__**

_-Deja de estar comiendo! ¡Mírate como estas! – le gritó maya – estas hecho un chancho! Ni siquiera se te distingue la cintura! – y de un portón cerró la puerta._

_Esa noche sakura lloró amargamente y si era cierto estaba gorda, pero no tenía derecho a insultarla (antes en su niñez sakura tenía sobrepeso). Para sakura no fue un tema tan fácil de soportar, siendo constantemente la burla de todos sus compañeros, quienes le ponían sobrenombres por su gordura._

_Los días pasaron y para ella se hacían más insoportables. Ahora no lloraba algunas veces, sino que lo hacía todos los días. Siempre se ponía a pensar en que había hecho para que la gente la tratara así, solo por ser gorda, pero eso no era un buen motivo. Con el paso del tiempo se limitó a dejar de comer menos, pero lamentablemente poco peso perdía. Con el corazón en las manos y la desesperación a flor, probó con otro método, vomitar. Cada que terminaba de comer se introducía los dedos en la boca y vomitaba toda su cena, pensando en una sola palabra que repetía su mente…gorda, gorda, gorda, gorda._

_Con esto si se sintió complacida, y en pocos días ya comenzaba a enflaquecer, su organismo casi no contenía nada de proteínas. Meses después su cuerpo cambió, y su cuerpo ya se había adelgazado, más su cara se veía más seca, con dolor._

_ A pesar de ser ahora delgada, seguía haciendo lo mismo, no le importó el hecho de que solo lo hacía para bajar de peso, ahora había surgido una nueva obsesión y eso era seguir siendo delgada. Con el paso del tiempo, sakura cada día se veía más escurrida, se podría decir que su cuerpo era tan delgado que se podía observar más sus huesos. Recién en ese momento le tomo importancia Maya quien al principio la había apoyado. Cuando escuchaba que vomitaba no la detenía y solo sonreía. Pero ahora ya era diferente, ante la vista de todos sakura parecía un esqueleto viviente, entonces por primera vez llamó al médico._

_Luego de una larga espera el doctor, le dijo que tenía que internarla, ya que sakura se encontraba en un pésimo estado y aparte tenía bulimia, algo que Maya lo sabía a la perfección sin embargo cayó y no comento respecto al tema. Esa misma noche sakura, se desmayó mientas de sus sangre salía nariz, y su temperatura bajaba. En ese instante maya sintió una punzada fuerte en su corazón y se maldijo al no haberla cuidado. Con todo la rapidez que pudo llevó a sakura al hospital, en el cual la pusieron en urgencias…_

**__(Fin del pensamiento de sakura)__**

Sasuke no era para nada tonto y rápidamente pudo darse cuenta que todo su llanto se debía a lo que él le había dicho: _"estás gorda"_….Entonces rápidamente pensó…_ella tenía un trauma o algo parecido cada vez que alguien la llamaba gorda?_

Volvió a fijar su vista en ella, y la vio observándole. Ella al parecer nunca se dio cuenta que husmeo en sus pensamientos para poder entenderla. Sonrió de lado y con su mano acarició su mejilla.

-No estás gorda – murmuró sonriendo – de hecho.. – comentó bajando su mano a su hombro, mientras suavemente lo masajeaba. Bajo un poco más, ganándose un estremecimiento por parte de la pequeña, hasta llegar a su cintura – estás demasiado… - pero se calló abruptamente, si le decía lo que planeaba, la iba a sonrojar y peor podía ponerse a gritar diciendo que alguien se estaba sobrepasando con ella – se te ve bien – concluyó.

-¿Qué ibas a decir antes? – preguntó cabizbaja.

-Hmp…eres todavía un nena – comentó acercando su boca al cuello de sakura – y muy inocente – dijo a lo que su aliento rozó el cuello de la pelirosa.

-Y…Yo

-Enserio? – se escuchó gritar a una chica.

-Shhh….. – susurró sasuke tapándole la boca.

-Siii…! – comentó su amiga.

-Sabes que eres toda una zorra ¿no?

- Lo sé. Tú también cariño – respondió con sorna.

Mientras tanto, sasuke maldecía en su interior al tener que soportar a dos molestas chicas…¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?. Meditó bien cada uno de sus pasos, y se fijo en lo que tenía al frente. Él todavía no había desayunado, y la verdad es que tenía un hambre feroz, y solo ella podía satisfacerlo.

-Sakura…. – dijo juguetonamente en su oído – tengo hambre… - lamió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Basta decir que la pelirosa se quedó petrificada en donde estaba, y no movió ni un solo músculo. Su cara estaba completamente roja y apenas quedaba rastro de su antiguo llanto. Trató de calmarse y llegó a una sola conclusión. Él la había ayudado tantas veces, y a pesar de haberla herido literalmente, ella le debía demasiado a sasuke, y si él quería alimentarse de ella lo dejaría por el bien del pelinegro.

Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, asentándola en el fuerte torso de sasuke, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Adelante – suspiró profundamente.

Sus ojos se tornaron rojo vivo, y sabía lo que pasaría. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin comer, por lo que esta vez a sakura le dolería la mordida y más el beber de ella. Alzó su mano y la acercó a la boca de la chica, sin más preámbulos clavó sus colmillos en el cuello niveo de ella, mientras cubría su boca.

Un gemido bastante fuerte salió de los labios de la pequeña, a pesar de estar cubriendo su boca. Por lo que las chicas que estaban en el baño lo escucharon claramente, pero claro que malinterpretaron la escena que ocurría en la cabina, alejándose del lugar inmediatamente pensando que necesitaban un poco más de privacidad.

-Duele demasiado – pensó sakura.

Sasuke no podía evitar dejar de beber, y es que sabía tan bien su sangre, que para él era un manjar exquisito. Ahora estaba seguro de que había hecho bien en escogerla como su nuevo juguete, pero claro que quedaría mucho mejor, cuando aprenda todo lo necesario de cómo ser un buen juguete. El pelinegro despegó su boca del cuello de sakura, mientras varios hilos de de su sangre se filtraban por los labios de él. Aprovechando también para dejarla respirar un momento.

-D….D-Duele – susurró asustada la pequeña. Ladeo en negación mientras intentaba levantarse.

-No te muevas – ordenó – todavía no hemos terminado

-N-No puedo – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – tengo miedo y siento demasiado dolor

-Yo haré que lo disfrutes – gruñó roncamente – ven.

Se dejo volver a caer, para que esta vez sasuke la dejara de frente a él. Observó aquellos ojos jade, lentamente se acercó a ella con los labios ensangrentados, intentando besarla…..

-No, por favor – suplicó, parándolo.

-Que tiene? – pregunté frustrado por su interrupción.

-Y-Yo …nuca he besado a nadie – susurró a penada.

-Hmp….seré tu primero – comentó volviéndosele acercar.

-E…Es que no q-quiero – dijo a unos pocos centímetros de separación de los labios de sasuke.

Inmediatamente su facción cambió. Había escuchado bien?...ella no quería que él la bese?...estaba loca o qué?...todas querían que él las bese, y ella simplemente se negaba.

-Levántate en este instante – gruñó furioso.

Con miedo la pelirosa se puso de pie mientras se cubría la herida. No paso ni dos segundos y la puerta del baño se abrió marchándose a zancadas el pelinegro. Sola quedó en aquella cabina, más eso no era lo que le importaba si no la actitud de él….¿qué había dicho de malo?. Además no es que no quería que la besase, pero hacerlo en un ¿baño?...y todavía su primera vez. Era asqueroso solo pensarlo…¿Qué tenía en la mente sasuke?...nada…_pensó. _Por solo un lapso de segundos recordó porque lloraba hace unos minutos. Era mejor dejar el pasado atrás, y comenzar desde cero, si bien ese recuerdo no se iba de su mente no debía permitir que le siga afectando en el presente, ella se lo había prometido a Mei y cumpliría su palabra.

~Media hora después~

Se levantó con la frente en alto y decidió salir del baño. Cuando lo hizo vio que muchas chicas la veían de manera sospechosa, otras con odio y por último….¿envidia?. No, eso no podía ser…¿era imposible, no?...además ¿por qué lo harían?...todas sus dudas se aclararon cuando una chica se acercó a preguntarle.

-¿Qué tal estuvo? – preguntó emocionada una rubia.

-¿…Q..Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes tú y él…en el baño – jugó con sus dedos – solos,…..unos que otros gemidos.

Enseguida sakura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ellos malinterpretaron los gemidos que salieron de su boca, y al saber que estaba con un hombre ahí, era más que obvio lo que su mente pervertida les llegaría imaginar. Su cara se puso como un tomate de rojo vivo, pestañeó varias veces, para poder creer lo que aquella chica le preguntaba.

-Estás…mm..muy mal…él y yo no tenem…..

-Hola nena – saludó, mientras un brazo fuerte la volteaba y la apegaba a su pecho.

¿Sasuke estaba loco o qué?...hace media hora estaba hecho una furia, y ahora la abrazaba en frente de todo el colegio.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y automáticamente todas las personas dijeron su vista hacia ellos. Las mujeres suspiran al ver a sasuke, mientras que cuando veían a sakura le enviaban miradas con odio, y en cuanto se trataba de los hombre solo la miraban con cara pervertida al llevar una minifalda.

-¿S-Sasuke….qué haces? – preguntó finalmente sakura

-¿Qué pasa no te puedo abrazar? – dijo haciendo un puchero.

-No….¿estabas molesto conmigo?

-Hmp….no nunca lo estaría – _ahí mi pequeña sakurita tan inocente…pensaba _ – vamos tenemos que entrar a clases..

-H-Hai – murmuró mientras era agarrada de la mano por sasuke.

**_-Flash Back-_**

_Sasuke salió furioso del baño…¿Cómo puede ser que una niña lo rechace? ¿qué se creía?...nadie nunca lo había humillado así, y tampoco dejaría que lo siguiera haciendo, de cualquier forma lograría que ella se arrepintiera de su acto y sería ella que le pidiera que la besara, entonces ahí podría tomar una venganza sutilmente, sin hacer daño físico. Sonrió de arrogancia al imaginarse a la pelirosa rogándole que la besara y de ahí en adelante pediría más…..y es ahí cuando él como buen amigo la complacería._

_-¿Qué paso teme? – preguntó un rubio que acababa de llegar._

_-Hmp…..nada_

_-No estás molesto porque no besaste a sakura?- preguntó inocentemente._

_De inmediato algo lo agarró fuertemente de la nuca. Era el brazo de sasuke. ¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿ los estaba espiando o qué?_

_-Tran…quilo teme – e intntó golpearlo pero falló._

_-Naruto entiéndelo eres débil – comentó con arrogancia – como sabes eso de sakura y yo?_

_-Vaya! Ahora es sakura, antes era solo una presa – se burló – mm… las paredes tienen oído.._

_-No me digas – murmuró con sarcasmo – sabes? Creo que haré que la pared tengo en lugar de oídos, aun mocoso consigo como un mosco que fue aplastado ahí – y apretó su agarre._

_-Traquilo….además yo te puedo ayudar a conseguir tu objetivo – y lo soltó._

_-Hmp…Habla, que esperas! – ordeno_

**_-Fin del flash back-_**

En fin, naruto se había comprometido a ayudarle dándole consejos, pero no es que sasuke era inexperto en el tema. Simplemente era que naruto tenía experiencia en lo que consistía en conquistar humanas, después de todo hinata su novia, es humana, y para que ella esté con él, tuvo que cambiar en muchos sentidos. Con ello naruto le había entregado un papel con los pasos que tenía que hacer, y ella comenzaría a prestarle más atención al asunto:

_1.- Deja un poco tu actitud fría. Por un parte les encanta ese aire de misterio, sin embargo si actúas siempre así, ella no te va a tomar enserio, solo pensará que estás jugando con ella._

_2.- De vez en cuando sería bueno que la abrazaras, así comprobarías que si ella se pone nerviosa, es porque le gusta lo que haces._

_3.- Siempre a las mujeres les gustará que las hagas notar más como suyas, pues así sienten que tú la quieres a ella, y no hay mas chica para ti._

_4.- Por otra parte, recuerda siempre tener el mando de lo que haces, no dejes que ella te controle pues si eso pasa, considérate perdido, porque en lugar de que ella sea tu juguete tu lo serás._

_5.- En cuanto se trata de besarla normalmente las mujeres dicen gustarles lo romántico pero simplemente eso no funciona. Sakura por lo visto es una chica que ha sufrido, sin embargo su actitud de bipolaridad, demuestra que con ella debería ser diferente. Yo te recomendaría que la beses cuando se te plazca pero eso sí, si las indicaciones de arriba funcionaron. Al principio notarás su inexperiencia, y su miedo, pero conforme vayas avanzado se dejará llevar._

_PD: sigue al pie de la letra lo que te digo o si no, no va a funcionar._

Había seguido al pie de de la letra aunque al principio le parecía estúpido, pues siempre él había tratado de una forma ruda a los mujeres, y eso parecía gustarles.

Antes de llegar al curso con sakura dobló por otra esquina quedando en un lugar más alejado de las personas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Hmp….desestresarnos un poco – comentó mientras en un movimiento rápido, la acorralaba contra la pared.

-¿Q-Qué haces s..sasuke? – preguntó tartamudeando, mientras su pequeñas manos las posaba en el pecho del pelinegro alejándolo.

-Mmm…. – acercó su boca a su oído, y con una voz sensual le dijo -…dijiste que no me querías besar….pero me pregunto….¿te referías a besarnos en el baño no?..porque ahorita estamos en otro lugar – y de inmediato sintió la lengua de sasuke jugando con él lóbulo de su oreja.

Sakura sintió que su voz se iba y solo podía sentir, la lengua de él jugando con su lóbulo, mientras su respiración chocaba con su cuello….inclusive llegó a pensar que ya no era tan malo besarse en el colegio, después de todo solo sería un beso ¿no?

-Sa-ku-ri-ta – deletreó, dejando pequeños besos mojados por su niveo cuello - ¿qué quieres hacer? – comentó mientras una sonrisa arrogante aparecía en su rostro.

De verdad que los consejos de naruto habían funcionado de maravilla, todo andaba a la perfección y parecía disfrutarlo la pelirosa, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Quiero un respuesta sakura? – susurró extasiado.

Al ver que no respondía, la miró a la cara. Su manos que en un principio estaban posadas en su pecho, ahora estaban posadas en su hombro, sus ojos se encontraba cerrados, y de vez en cuando sakura se mordía el labio inferior.

Se acercó a ella lentamente mientras, con un solo movimiento sasuke alzó a sakura. Las piernas de ella se ubicaron en los costados de él, mientras con sus fuertes manos agarraba con la mano derecha la pierna izquierda que estaba descubierta por la minifalda, que dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, mientras con la otra mano agarraba su muslo derecho cerca de su trasero.

Fue ahí cuando ella por fin abrió los ojos sin embargo no emitió ningún acto, simplemente esperó a que él actuara…..¿por qué tenía que ser tan sumisa ante él?,...si ella nunca lo ha sido. Paró de pensar cuando lo vio a pequeños centímetros de separación de sus labios…entonces ¿su primer beso sería con él? ¿con un vampiro?

-Sakura sabes que eres mi juguete? – Preguntó rozando levemente sus labios – ahora eres de mi propiedad, y nadie te puede salvar – y posó sus labios sobre ella.

Eso significa que ahora ella ¿era su nuevo juguete?...


	8. La altanería se paga caro

**Bien agradezco a los que comentan, lo adoorooo a todos..y bueno algo que les quería informar es que el próximo capítulo no va a ser en tres días porque se llevan mi lapto para arreglarla y ahí están todos mis apuntes T_T asi que el próximo será después de varios días, lo siento :/**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: LA ALTANERÍA SE PAGA CARO**

**.**

**.**

La verdad es que sasuke nunca ha sido una persona la cual sigue al pie de la letra las instrucciones, pues en este mismo instante se encontraba riéndose con su amigo naruto después de haber acabado, el espectáculo con la pelirosa.

**_Flash Back_**

Apenas fue el topar de los labios de sasuke y ella, y él de inmediato pudo notar cómo se tensaba y luego se relajaba, se quedo quieto para observar que hacía. Mientras una pequeña sonrisa quería dibujársele en los labios. Lo sabía (pensó). No había ninguna chica que se resistiera a él, y esta mocosa no era la excepción. Se separó de inmediato de ella, dejándola caer bruscamente al suelo.

-Escúchame bien, nena….¿quieres más? – habló, volviéndosele acercar. Apenas fue un rose, y la sintió estremecer - …entonces se una niña buena, y te daré más.

Con una sonrisa arrogante abandonó aquel lugar. La dejó en piso, y con muchas cosas en que pensar.

**_Fin del flash Back_**

**.**

**.**

Simplemente esa era la manera de actuar de sasuke. Primero pruebas lo imposible, segundo lo deseas pero no puedes tenerlo, tercero pides lo que en algún momento te ofrecieron y por último y la más importante la cuarta, te conviertes en un simple juguete.

En el mundo existirán muchas chicas como sakura…o tal vez no. Con un carácter como los mil demonios, pero que pasa…. Llega sasuke y su fuerza se va ¿por qué?...no lo sabe, solo se siente poco…¿Por qué ha confiado en él?...tal vez, porque cuando ella necesito apoyo de cierta forma el estuvo ahí. No del que podamos decir que fue su príncipe azul, y que la salvo de las temibles garras del oponente, sino de la forma en que tal vez por coincidencia estuvo en el mismo lugar y tiempo, que ella necesitaba a alguien, él simplemente le hizo un favor, que ahora se lo está cobrando.

Sakura nunca se podrá sentir segura viviendo con aquel asqueroso que tiene de padrastro, y ese es otro problema. Ella no tiene familia solo tiene a Mei, y a este inquilino que parece querer ayudarla, pero cuando no se da cuenta ya está intentando sobrepasarse con ella, como hoy. ¿Por qué no lo detuvo?

La pelirosa ladeaba la cabeza de un lado al otro, negándose a creer que le dio su primero beso a él…un desconocido, para colmo vampiro, que de seguro solo quiere su sangre, y lo peor vive con ella pero…..¿qué puede hacer ella?...si apenas es solo una niña de 14 años, que vive con ser anormal que dice tener 18 años, pero aparenta tener más edad…¿tal vez le mintió?

El punto era que ya era hora, de volver a ser la misma de antes. Ella no podía mantenerse en guardia baja, solo porque sasuke hiciera esas cosas, tenía que ponerle un alto.

-Haruno ¿será que responde mi pregunta? – preguntó Asuma-sensi.

Entonces sakura, recordó que seguía en clases, y que el profesor asuma, no era un profesor muy amigable que digamos. Lo miró, tenía el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia…¿hace cuanto le habrá hecho la pregunta? Y ….¿de qué pregunta estará hablando?

-Etto…. – se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, mientras era observada por todos.

-Parece que la fea no sabe – comento Kasumi la más popular del salón.

Le dirigí una mirada fulminante, y luego sentí que algo me jaló de la ropa. Era hinata, quien me dijo en un susurró la respuesta.

-Etto…sobre su pregunta. Si, el ecologismo se relaciona con diferentes asignaturas, principalmente la química, física y biología – le sonreí satisfecha, al verlo asentir.

-Correcto haruno – y prosiguió con la clase.

¿Por qué tuvieron que inventar el colegio?...es tan aburrido. Definitivamente la gente no sabía lo que era divertirse. Y es en estos momentos era en los que deseaba volver a ser la chica rebelde, para poder largarse de esta aburrida institución.

Dos golpes de puerta, llamaron la atención de todos los alumnos del curso.

-Quien será? – escuché a un chico murmurar.

El profesor de mala gana se dirigió a la puerta, mientras con suma lentitud, giro la perilla, para mostrar a dos figuras de negro. No puede ser..(pensó sakura)

-Por dios.. – escuchó murmurar a hinata.

-Para que vinieron? – le preguntó a hinata, mirando de reojo a sasuke y al rubio, quienes mantenían una conversación con el profesor.

-Supongo que y…ya es hora de irn-nos – murmuró pensativa.

-A donde?

-No t-te lo dijo sasuke ¿v..verdad?

-No ¿por qué? ¿A dónde vamos? – volvió a interrogar, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Bueno…etto….ellos…..vamos – tartamudeó tontamente, sin llegar a ningún lado.

Por otra parte la pelirosa pudo diferenciar un leve sonrojo en sus pequeñas mejillas, mientras trataba de explicarle el famoso lugar al que irían. ¿Por qué sasuke nunca le decía nada?...parecía una caja de pandora, algo prohibido. Negó en su mente, así parecía ser su forma de ser.

-Haruna, Hyuga, cojan sus mochilas – ordenó asuma-sensei

-Para qué? Qué yo sepa no tengo permiso de salir? – preguntó sakura altanera.

-N.. – no. Quiso decir hinata pero todo fue rápido.

-No lo se – respondió altanero – pregúnteselo al novio de la señorita Hyuga, y a su acompañante – comentó frunciendo el seño.

¿Acompañante?...ella no tenía ningún acompañante, por qué decían que tenía uno. Entonces escuchó la burla de la gente hacia hinata.

-Enserio monstruito?...tienes novio? – se carcajeo uno.

-Oh! No me digas ese es tu príncipe azul – dijo el segundo.

-El era tu novio imaginario? – se mofó el tercero.

-Capaz que le dio una muy buena suma de dinero, para que salga con ella – esta vez fue kasumi la que se burló.

Vio inmediatamente al rubio. Una vena se brotaba de su frente, y sus puños eran ferozmente apretados. Sus dientes casi rechinaban de lo enfadado que estaba, hasta que decidió quitarse el gorro, y solo quedarse con las gafas.

-Já!...que interesante – comentó mientras se sentaba en el puesto del profesor.

Pero….¿y el profesor?...volvió a mirar a la puerta el profesor ya no estaba, solo estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta sasuke.

-Veamos – vaciló – cuántos años tienes? – le preguntó a kasumi, quien al verlo enseguida puso su pose coqueta, lista para engatusarlo.

-15 años y por supuesto que libre – sonrió sensualmente.

El la miró de arriba abajo, llegó hasta mostrar una sonrisa pervertida, y luego se asentó en el filo del escritorio, y en voz alta dijo.

-No eres muy joven para ya ser una guarra completa – sonrió victorioso.

Enseguida las carcajadas se hicieron llegar. La había humillado.

-Dime amigo ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le preguntó a un moreno.

-A mi no me vas a hacer lo mismo que a ella – respondió altanero.

-Oh! No….para ti tengo algo mejor – lo agarró del cabello, y lo golpeó contra la mesa.

Inmediatamente se escucharon los gritos de las mujeres. Volteé mi vista hacia hinata, ella estaba…¿sonriendo?...luego se escucharon carcajadas de su boca, mientras el moreno estaba sangrando.

Bumm…..el rubio lo volvió a azotar.

-Alguien más quiere dar su opinión?...eso te incluye guarra – dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia kasumi. Sonrió arrogante, entonces escuchó el movimiento de una banca. Era hinata.

-Que mal sakura – dijo seria.

-Es mejor estar callada – dijo el rubio mirándo a sakura, mientras se acercaba a hinata.

-Y…Yo…no entiendo…¿Qué está pasando aquí? - de inmediato soltó un grito desgarrador al sentir como era empujada, y salía disparada hacia al escritorio del profesor.

Está más claro que la gente estaba más que aterrada, todos se habían quedado mudos. Solo dirigían su vista hacia aquella chica de cabello rosa, que tosía sangre, mientras se escuchaban quejidos de dolor.

-P….Por qué? – preguntó adolorida, pero no físicamente, sino el dolor que viene del corazón, al ver que sasuke no hacía nada.

-Hmp….no lo entiendes – murmuró serio.

Otra vez el rubio estuvo al frente de ella. Alzó una mano y…..bum ….. le dio una cachetada. La agarró del cuello, y la mantuvo en el aire.

-M…Me….as…fixio – ya casi no le quedaba aire. Su vista comenzaba a divagar entre sasuke y el rubio – p…para – suplicó.

Y cayó al suelo, el frío suelo. Lágrimas gruesas atravesaron su rostro, por primera vez volvió a mirar a Hinata, ella ya no sonreía se mantenía seria, pero las lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla, parecían salir sin permiso, ni siquiera tenía una expresión en su rostro parecía que no tenía control de su cuerpo. O tal vez los golpes le habían afectado demasiado que ahora alucinaba.

-Qué quieres que haga con ella? – preguntó naruto.

-Hmp…..aprendiste la lección? – dijo sasuke cerca de sakura – fuiste una niña muy malcriada.

La miró tenía el labio partido, y la frente rasmillada sangraba y tenía una mirada de terror. Quiso acercarse y levantarla, pero ella no se lo permitió inmediatamente, se alejó mientras suplicaba que no la lastimara. Entonces el pelinegro sintió una punzada…¿ahora le tenía miedo?...

Sakura simplemente no supo, porque lo hizo. Ella nunca le ha tenido miedo, si él ha sido su salvador.

-Parece que no ha entendido – gruñó sasuke.

-Bien..

Otra vez los gritos. Sakura era mechoneada por así decirlo por el rubio, trataba de no maltratarla tanto. Él sabía que a pesar de que sasuke le diera permiso, sabía que le dolía lo que le hiciera a aquella chica, y el hecho de que ella le haya tenido miedo, solo lo hizo enfurecer. Pero que pensaba…que si él la seguía maltratando ella volvería a sus brazos?...tonto teme (pensó). Esto no iba a resultar tan bien.

La botó contra la pared. Volvió a escupir sangre. Los humanos eran tan débiles. ¿Cuánto resistería?.

Un golpe en la barriga la dejó en seco, sin respiración. Se la quedó mirando, parecía que su cuerpo ya no tenía vida, había dejado de moverse, entonces sucedió algo increíble…ella se levantó lentamente….

Movió su vista de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar algo o alguien…y lo encontró. Cuando lo diviso corrió lo más fuerte que pudo. ¿Por qué hacia él?

_._

**_/Pensamientos/_**

_Un chico de cabello negro, oscuro como la misma noche. Su mirada no muestra luz, solo oscuridad. Sus brazos a sus lados demuestran lo tenso que está, ve como ella corre lentamente hacia él. Lastimada va con la persona que piensa que no le hará daño. Por qué tenía que ser tan buena con é?...nunca hizo nada bueno por ella. Le recordaba demasiado a su hermana._

_Una dulce niña de cabellos negros, siempre le sonreía a pesar de que su onii-chan estuviera molesto, sus palabras eran: "Todo está bien sasuke"…..la misma frase que le había dicho la pelirosa aquella noche. Por qué tenía que parecerse tanto a ella?...ella se fue, entonces la ojijade también se iría?_

_Dejó de pensar al sentir el suave tacto de su piel contra su pecho._

_-Sasukeee – lloró amargamente – tengo miedo… - gimoteo, aferrándose a él._

_Sus manos por primera vez la abrazaron, entonces ella sintió un calor reconfortante. Él la estaba abrazando…y se sentía tan bien. Entonces sasuke recordó y solo supo decir:_

_-Todo está bien…sakura – y con una ráfaga de viento desapareció con ella._

**_/Fin de los pensamientos/_**

.

-Esto tenía que ser así ¿no? – preguntó hinata.

-Así es….por cierto ¿qué hacemos con ellos? – inquirió rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo – mira mi amor me tiene miedo.

Hinata rió y le dio un corto beso y dijo:

-Bórrales la mente – suspiró.

-Pero sabes que tiene que recordar a alguien..¿quién va a se..

-Sabes que yo. Esa pregunta no se hace – una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro.

-No me gusta que siempre cargues la culpa, por los caprichos del teme..

-Tranquilo. No importa, sabes que ese no es un problema para mí.. – y él la interrumpió.

-No mientas – gritó cansado de lo mismo – se que te duele…que te vean como una rara. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti entiéndeme – susurró dolido. Siempre la terminaba lastimando.

Todo porque aquella pelirosa no se pudo quedar callada.

-Ella..es su culpa –murmuró molesto.

-No digas eso, ella…es mi amiga

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. De inmediato cambió su semblante, se puso seria y lo miró.

-Hazlo, por favor no quiero más problemas – y se marchó del aula.

-Bien…mis queridos alumnos…..

.

.

Mira a tu alrededor y piensa como la vida va siguiendo su cursor. Muchos han sufrido lentamente, su vida se basa en el dolor. Tratan de buscar una salida pero no la encuentran, no tiene la oportunidad que tú tienes. Cuanto ella deseaba que tuviera aunque sea una oportunidad, pero nadie se la dio y comenzó a caer en la oscuridad, sola y humillada, así quedo.

.

.

_Cabello azulado, y largo con ojos perlados. Así la describen….y que mejor su seudónimo "la rara"…mentía cuando decía que no le dolía a cualquier le dolería el saber que nadie te quiere. Así era ella. Hija única, sin un apoyo incondicional. Su madre muere el día en el que la da a luz. La gente la culpa de su muerte, ella llora pero no sabe cómo arreglarlo. Todos los días va al cementerio, llevando consigo rosas blancas. Le conversa sobre sus días en la escuela…_

_-Hola oka-san..¿sabes? hoy fue mi primer día. Estuvo muy bien…aunque nadie quería estar conmigo – la pequeña niña agachó su cabeza – pero no importa yo se que luego tendré amigos, así como tú mami. Por cierto también me estoy dejando crecer el pelo como voz, quiero ser como tu mamita, tal vez así papi me quiera…yo se que hice algo malo, por eso tengo que arreglarlo. Aunque no entiendo lo que hice, por lo que la gente me mira con desprecio….Espero que me este portando lo suficientemente bien, para que algún día me leas un cuento mami. Sé que tú me quieres y por eso algún día vendrás y me llevarás contigo….._

_Aunque fueran tontas esas ilusiones, y las constantes suplicas de la ojiperla, hacia su madre, era su único apoyo y su única amiga._

_Con el tiempo ella entendió que nunca su madre vendría por ella, porque estaba muerta._

_Mientras el tiempo seguía pasando, cada día su padre más se alejaba de ella. Era simple nadie la quería._

_Y he ahí….la ojiperla sentada en un baño con unas píldoras en las manos. Lo amaba eso era cierto, fue su única luz, pero simplemente no podía borrar sus penas. Sonrió triste y habló a la nada:_

_-Oka-san….tengo un novio, se llama Naruto Uzumaki. Es muy comprensivo y lindo conmigo, es la primera persona viva que me quiere. Lo amo para ser sincero, pero te necesito – entonces abrió el frasco – hoy iba a ser el primer día que conocería su colegio, iba a ser su prometida.. – hecho dos píldoras en su mano – entones yo iba a… - siguió echando más píldoras..2..4…6..10…ya había perdido la cuenta – viviría con él, sería solo suya, pero… - alzó la mano y la dirigió su boca – soy poca mujer para él, y lo peor no sé cómo me puedo llamar mujer si soy solo una niña, se qué no lo podré comprenderé, tal vez esto sea lo mejor – entonces en forma lenta las píldoras resbalaron por su garganta._

_Al cabo de 10 minutos su frágil cuerpo sintió el frío piso. Sus ojos se entre abrían lentamente..y lo último que vio y escuchó fue a un rubio._

_-Hinataaaa..! – soltó un grito desgarrador…_


	9. Este sasuke me gusta

**Bueno chicos, primero les agradezco a todos lo que comentan y bueno aqui les dejo el otro capi :***

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: ESTE SASUKE ME GUSTA**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado solo unas cuantas horas desde que sasuke había llevado a sakura a la mansión, y aprovechando que ella se había quedado dormida, decidió ir a cambiar la hora de ingreso de su nuevo colegio, para ponerlo como nocturno, para no faltar al primer día de clase.

Aquel chico de ojos negros, de cierta forma había cambiado su manera de verla. Esa niña de apenas 14 años, hacía que él mirara las cosas tan diferentes, a veces lo tranquilizaba y otras veces simplemente lo sacaba de sus casillas. Pero en este instante era todo lo contrario.

En todo el transcurso de ir a la casa, sakura se quedó dormida, por lo que sasuke la dejo en la cama para que duerma plácidamente. Sin embargo aquella chica seguía usando la ropa que él le había dado, y tampoco era de piedra para comportarse tan serio, siendo que sus atributos eran mostrados libremente. A la distancia que él estaba y con esos magníficos ojos, podía ver mucho más que esa fina tela.

Se sobresaltó al verla abrir los ojos.

-Sasuke-kun.. – murmuró somnolienta.

-Hmp…

-Estas molesto conmigo? – preguntó en un tono dulce.

_Definitivamente esta chica es bipolar, debería odiarme con su vida pero no lo hace..¿que espera? ¿ a que la golpee o la mate?...pensó sasuke._

-Eso es un sí?

Sus ojos jade se opacaron y dejaron ver solo un rostro lleno de tristeza.

-Sakura – la llamó suavemente.

-Sí? - respondió inmediatamente.

-Quién eres?

-Y..Yo soy tu juguete

Al pelinegro inmediatamente se le formó una sonrisa de medio lado. Al parecer ella había entendido muy bien las cosas. Aunque todavía estaba un poco molesto, por el simplemente del rechazo de ella hacía a él en un principio, las miradas pervertidas que le dedicaban los hombres y el hecho de haber hecho quedar en ridículo a hinata.

Hacía mucho tiempo que conocía a esa chica, la nombraban como "La rara", sin embargo él la veía como una tonta niña desprotegida, fue en ese entonces que naruto la llevó a su casa, para presentársela como su novia oficial. Con el tiempo empezó a entenderla y sintió que él no debía permitir que nadie le quitara hinata a naruto, por el simple de hecho de saber que se siente perder algo querido.

Él trataba de comparar aquella chica con la que tenía al frente. La novia de naruto, a pesar de comportarse bien con él y nunca faltarle el respeto, y tener un poco de aprecio por ella, le parecía demasiada estúpida y tímida. Algo que sakura no era, tal vez un poco cohibida pero nada más, su genio de mil demonios lo sacaba de sus casillas sin embargo era excitante saber que con tan solo 14 años era tan fuerte.

-Quieres complacerme? – preguntó relamiéndose los labios.

A pesar de estar golpeada seguía teniendo ese olor tan pero tan….._deseable._

La chica rápidamente asintió, a lo que el simplemente le sonrió de lado.

-Cariño sabes que estás lastimada ¿no? – dijo. Y ella se dedicó a asentir – así que. Sácate la ropa – le dijo sin rodeos.

Su cara paso de estar blanca a la de un tomate. ¿Sacarse la ropa frente a él?..._era demasiada vergüenza._

-Disculpa sasuke-kun, pero ¿para qué quieres que me saque la ropa si estoy golpeada? – decía con la mirada gacha – mi cuerpo a de estar demasiado maltratado.

-Nena, te voy a curar – comentó sirviéndose un vaso de whisky.

La chica en un solo minuto se le iluminó el rostro…¿enserio la iba a curar él?

-Sakura, sácate la ropa len-ta-men-te – le susurró en el oído derecho, mientras sentía algo húmedo y caliente en su oreja.

Ahora solo le quedaba una pregunta…..¿cómo él sabía que ella si se iba a quitar la ropa?

Dejó las preguntas para un lado. Sus pequeñas manitas comenzaron a desvestir a su frágil cuerpo.

-Cariño, quédate no más con la ropa interior – comentó ahora sentado en un sillón frente a ella.

La pequeña asintió, y con delicadeza se quito su fina blusa, exponiendo un sostén morado. Al igual que su blusa su falda fue a dar al piso, y sus bragas de misma color que su sostén dejaron ver sus largas piernas.

-Hmp…segura que tienes 14 años? – preguntó con una vista que se veía hacia millas que se la estaba comiendo viva.

-S-Sí.. – susurró cohibida.

-Pequeña, acércate! – ordenó.

Ahora iba a comenzar el espectáculo que le tenía preparado al padrastro de sakura.

Cuando estuvo frente a él, la hizo sentarse en sus piernas.

-Sakura mírame a los ojos – le dijo a lo que ella lo hizo.

Sus ojos rojos, se volvieron intensamente rojos claros, como si fueran sangre.

-_Sakura en este momento solo existo yo. No hay nada más, no verás a nadie, ni oirás a nadie….solo pensarás en lo que sientes al verme ¿está bien? – _dijo el pelinegro en voz pasiva.

-_Si…sasuke-kun, pienso solo en ti –_ susurró hipnotiza.

Normalmente esta hipnotización sasuke solo la usaba para descubrir la verdad, ya que el afán de hacer esto es que demuestran la verdad y que crean que no hay nada más que la persona que está al frente tuyo.

-Hmp….bien, ahora grita "Tian"

Por su rostro blanquecino pasó una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Tian! – gritó.

Y en unos cuantos minutos, apareció un hombre con una muleta y un brazo enyesado.

Iba a maldecir y a desquitarse con la pelirosa pero lo que vio lo impactó. La pequeña sakura, estaba solo en ropa interior, y se encontraba sentada encima de las piernas de ese tipo.

-Q…Qué haces?

Se escuchó un ruido. La puerta se había cerrado.

Inmediatamente Tian se volteó e intentó abrirla, pero no pudo.

-Qué has hecho? – preguntó asustado, mientras forzaba el picaporte en un intento en vano de abrir la puerta de madera.

-No saldrás, mi preciado Tian….solo observarás

-Cómo ce..rraste la p..puerta?

-Con los ojos – respondió de inmediato – no me conoces pedófilo.

El no respondió, pero no porque no haya querido sino por el hecho de ver lo que estaba haciendo sakura.

Aquella niña en este instante, estaba quitándole la chaqueta. Dirigió su vista a sasuke, este solo se dejaba hacer, cuando por fin su chaqueta fue a dar al piso, escuchó la voz de la pequeña sakura.

-Sasuke-kun…puedo seguir?

-Adelante pequeña..

A él no le molestaba en lo absoluto, lo que estaba haciendo la ojijade, en lugar de eso lo disfrutaba y quería más, aunque sabía que no lo complacería más que algo superficial.

Sus pequeñas manos fueron a dar a los botones de camiseta, y comenzó a sacar botón por botón, cuando lo hizo procedió a levantarse de sus piernas para tener y coger entre sus manos la chaqueta y camiseta del pelinegro. Con delicados pasos, caminó hacia una mesa con las manos ocupadas. Los tacos la hacían ver demasiado sexi para la vista de un hombre, cualquier diría que ella estaba intentándolo seducir.

Cuando llegó a la mesita dejó la camiseta y chaqueta de sasuke bien dobladas, y las asentó allí para volver a las piernas del azabache.

Nadie dijo nada. Ambos hombres la observaban. Sus labios finos fueron a dar a cuello de sasuke, e inmediatamente sintió como sakura dejaba besos mojados en su cuello.

-Ves estúpido? – preguntó con arrogancia.

-Veo que malnacido…

-Ella es mía – enganchó una mano en el pelo de sakura, y la separo de él, para luego con la mirada entre tian y sakura, besarla.

Se dedico a besarla como si estuviera necesitado de sus labios, como si el mundo en ese momento se iba a destruir y ese fuera el único momento de volver a probarlos. Mordió levemente su labio inferior e introdujo su lengua. Sintió como la lengua inexperta de sakura se quedaba quieta, esperando sus movimientos, acto seguido dirigió su mano a sus caderas, y las apretó más contra si mismo…

~_Pensamientos de sakura~_

_No sé qué está pasando. Solo sé que quiero que sasuke me…me toque. Su tacto me quema y al mismo momento me gusta. Veo su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío mientras vuelve a besarme con fuerza sin compasión, sin embargo eso me gusta y quiero que se siga comportando así…pero ¿por qué nos besamos? ¿él no dijo que me iba a curar?_

_Parece ya no importarme nada, mis pensamientos se disuelven en el aire, al sentir sus labios rozando los míos, como si él fuera una droga que no deseo dejar, de hecho es hasta mejor que eso, me hace sentir….tan bien._

~_Fin de los pensamientos de sakura~_

Las manos de sasuke dejan de estar quietas y sin previo aviso, alza a sakura, mientras sus manos se aferran a su parte trasera para sostenerla. Ella enrolla sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, apegando su cuerpo más al de ella. El pelinegro retira una mano y con agilidad la llave a su bolsillo para sacar una daga.

-Sakura haz un corte con esta daga en mi cuello y bebe mi sangre – dicho i hecho la pelirosa inmediatamente cumplió sus ordenes, lo cortó y comenzó a beber.

Los ojos de tian parecían querer salirse de su cara, este escena era demasiado asquerosa, aunque debía admitir que la ojijade tenía un cuerpo de maravilla y que no datría por tenerla en su cama.

Sin embargo ver lo que ellos hacían era detestable, el parado con ella enrollada a él siendo manoseada por atrás, y lo peor del caso era que no podía huir..¿por qué quería que vea eso?

De repente sasuke dejó ver sus colmillos. Tian tembló inconscientemente.

El pelinegro sonrió con arrogancia, se acercó al cuello niveo de su juguete y lo lamió. Escuchó uno leves gemido de sakura y preguntó con arrogancia.

-Te gusta sentir mi lengua en tu cuello?

Ella simplemente se dedico a tratar de murmurar un si, sin despegar sus labios de la sangre que pasaba por ellos, que era de sasuke.

Sin previo aviso, clavo sus colmillos en su cuello perforando el lugar donde se encontraba el sello, y succionó.

Con una velocidad inhumana la llevó hasta la cama, para hacerla acostar. Ninguno de los dos, dejaba el cuello de su presa. Ambos succionaban con fuerza, y es que para los seres humanos la sangre de un vampiro no era nada feo, de hecho su sangre curaba a los humanos, por ello la dejaba beber de él.

Sus manos varoniles, fueron subiendo y subiendo hasta llegar a unos de sus pechos, sus pequeños y bien formados pechos. Los acarició por encima de la tela, y escuchó a sakura gemir, los apretó suavemente y ella dejo de succionar de él. Dejó su cabeza para atrás, a lo que sasuke se dedico a hundir más su cabeza en su cuello. Sintió la pequeña mano de ella aferrar su cabeza hacia su cuello, mientras la otra acariciaba su espalda, aquel simple acto le envió una descarga eléctrica a sasuke…._era un toque con cariño._

Se sentía tan bien, así. Alzo su cabeza y con sus labios con sangre, la volvió a besar. Tanto su sangre como la de ella se mezclaron, y el sabor se volvió embriagante con desesperación sasuke dejó de besarla para gritarle unas cuantas palabras a tian.

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ! – las puertas se abrieron y tian no quiso escuchar más, y como alma que la lleva el diablo, se largo de aquel lugar, pues era obvio que incomodaba.

Volvió a su trabajo cuando él se hubo ido, y de inmediato le quitó el hechizo. La observó sonrojada y con los labios hinchados. Volvió su vista hacia la puerta y la cerró con solo pensarlo, la volvió a mirar.

La vio tan quieta que decidió mejor levantarse. Se sentó en la cama, y de inmediato sintió a alguien abrazarlo por detrás. Su melena rosa la delata.

-Sasuke-kun ya no me duele nada – susurró feliz.

En su rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa, pero no una de medio lado o arrogante, sino una verdadera sonrisa. Increíble la primera que le sacaba una…_es solo por su inocencia y su parecido….se dijo sasuke a sí mismo._

-Ese era el objetivo…._cerezo_

Por un momento no la escuchó ni sintió moverse, por lo que pensó que otra vez había dañado el momento, pero en lugar de eso en un movimiento rápido la pequeña se había subido encima de sus piernas.

-Sasuke-kun….algún día me dirás que es lo que tanto te lastima? – le preguntó con un tono dulce.

-Hmp….

-Aunque no lo hagas, solo dime qué puedo hacer para que tú sonrías, que necesitas?..

-Hmp…..a ti

Y próximamente se volvieron a unir sus labios, ya no era un beso de desesperación, sino uno tranquilo, uno que hacía que se movieran lentamente. Las manos de sakura se ubicaron en su cuello y lo acariciaron, mientras que sasuke acariciaba su fina cintura.

.

._ En un momento sasuke creyó que se había vuelto loco por el simple de hecho de desear besarla. Era una simple humana, que a pesar de mostrarse como una pésima persona, tenía un corazón puro y una inocencia, que la hacía especial. Y aunque el hecho de que sasuke este a su lado, siempre intentaría robarle aquella inocencia, sabía que debía cuidarla._

La asentó suavemente en la cama, sus ojos parecían que en cualquier momento se cerrarían.

-Sasuke-kun….duerme conmigo – gimoteo entredormida.

No le respondió solo volvió a la cama y se acostó, y sin ningún temor la ojijade acostó su cabeza en su pecho, por su parte el la cubrió con una fina manta y dijo una cuantas palabras que hicieron que sakura durmiera con un sonrisa.

-Sakura tú no eres mi juguete – susurró despacio – tu eres mi…

No terminó de escuharlo sin embargo el saber de que no la trataba como un objeto la hizo sentirse feliz. Tal vez por la mañana el no esté, pero a pesar de ello, ellas seguirá con una sonrisa porque después de todo ese es el….**_sasuke que le gusta._**

**.**

**.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: UN TIEMPO A SOLAS**


	10. Un tiempo a solas

**Hooliiisss! a todos. Bueno ps nos volvemos a ver ^^ con un nuevo capi, agradezco su comentarios too un siempre lo haré...y bueno chicos quería comentarles...que las historia no tendrás más de 20 capitulos. Ya que en el lugar que la publico y ya está mas avanzada ya está llegando a su final :). Bueno eso es todo lean mis hermosuras :***

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: UN TIEMPO A SOLAS**

**.**

**.**

Muchas personas creen que los vampiros son solo un simple mito, algo que en realidad no existe, por el simple hecho de nunca haberlos visto. Al parecer la gente solo cree lo que ve ¿es necesario estar al frente de uno para creer? Obvio que sí. Pero si aquel vampiro no fuera para nada amigable y solo quisiera beber tu sangre hasta vaciarte?

Nadie espera un _"Hola soy un vampiro ¿puedo beber toda tu sangre?"_, es algo loco si lo piensas de ese modo, nadie es cortés así como si nada. Sin embargo las personas no piensan al momento de hablar. Sé que es raro, pensar en algo que nunca has visto porque prácticamente sería algo creado a partir de tu imaginación, pero solo ponte a pensar y entenderás que eso es lo que lo hace excitante.

**_#Hace dos mes#_**

_Para todos una tarde es como un día cualquiera, sin nada especial que hacer. Sin embargo él tenía planes, aquella tarde. Había dejado golpear a su querido juguete por su amigo naruto. Luego de la imprudencia al hablar, y haber provocado una vez más la burla hacia Hinata. Sin embargo eso no era el problema por el cual él se había enfadado sino el hecho de haberla vista tan altanera cuando él estaba en la puerta, como si él fuera cualquier persona. Era obvio que necesitaba unos buenos golpes para aprender, así era su modo de enseñar. Y para concluir el espectáculo, ella le temió, aunque era algo obvio suponer su miedo hacia él, eso era algo que no quería hacer. Pero al final ella entendió y fue hacia él, solucionando las cosas._

_Para más tarde llevarla a su casa, y comenzar su acto morboso con ella, enfrente de su padrastro. Disfruto y se deleito de aquella pequeña figura prohibida, que lo comenzaba a poner a mil, cada vez que estaba con pequeñas prendas. Sin embargo al acabar su acto pronunció unas palabras que ella nunca debió haber escuchado. Por lo que cuando ella estaba dormida aprovechó y borró las últimas palabras, dejando las cosas como estaban antes._

**_#...#_**

Recuerda algo: "lo misterioso e impredecible se vuelve en lo prohibido que anhelas". Y es así como aquella noche comenzó a anhelar lo que él le brindaba.

Cuando ella hubo despertado se había topado con aquel par de ojos negros como la noche. Deseosos de seguir probando de aquella figura curvilínea que ella mostraba. Con sus pequeñas manos se sentó en la cama, y observó cómo sus orbes negros miraban cada movimiento de parte de ella.

-Sasuke-kun ¿por qué soy tan débil frente a ti?

Esa pregunta el se la había hecho también desde diferentes puntos de vista. Él sabía que ella nos se refería a la fuerza, sino a la actitud. Cuando él la conoció se mostraba como una chica decidida y rebelde, con un espíritu de mil demonios entonces ¿Qué le paso?...fácil se dejo vencer por el miedo, y ahora por la lujuria.

-Tú sabes la respuesta pequeña – comentó, incorporándose. Alargó su mano y rosó su sonrosada mejilla, y ella automáticamente como una gatita se frotó contra él – estas aprendiendo, muy bien sakura – la felicitó mientras se acercaba a su mejilla, para lamerla suavemente.

-Ah – gimió. Se sentía bien, sin embargo ella sabía que eso estaba mal.

Desde cuando ella era tan pervertida y mojigata? …desde que lo conoció. Ya ni siquiera sabía de su hermana menor o de lo que pasaba alrededor. Y todo cambió en dos malditos meses ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando?. Y como si él pudiera leer la mente le respondió.

-Eres una chica traviesa que necesita a alguien para satisfacer sus necesidades – e inmediatamente sintió su lengua en el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras lo mordisqueaba suavemente – lo único que quieres es sentirte deseada, amada….y eso yo te lo voy a dar

Y cuando creía que todo iba bien…bum!. Ella se separaba automáticamente.

-¿Qué haces?

-Lo siento sasuke-kun…..es solo q..que tengo sed – dijo rápidamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta – vuelvo en un minuto – y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Acaso ella creía que él era estúpido para creerse ese cuento?. La verdad es que para un vampiro era tan fácil identificar una mentira de parte de un humano, pero está bien si ella quería un poco de tiempo, se lo daría.

.

Mientras tanto la pelirosa corría por los pasillos, huyendo de su temeroso futuro. Estaba tan confundida, que ni siquiera pensaba con la mente. Sabía desde un principio que esto cambiaría su vida pero de lo que no suponía era que ella se dejaría arrastrar a un lugar tan incierto como era estar a su lado.

Ella no era así, no era una zorra que iba queriendo revolcarse con cualquiera, solo por sentirse amada.

Llegó a la cocina y con pasos nerviosos se apoyo en la encimera, mientras sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente. Desde cuando su vida se hacía más complicada?

-Oni-chan?

-Mei? – observó a su pequeña hermana menor con nerviosismo.

-Neh! Oni-chan por qué llevas una camisa de un hombre? - ¿Qué decía? Se observó y entendió. Seguía cubierta no más por la camisa del azabache.

-Etto…luego te lo contaré

-¿Por qué estás agitada?

-Por nada cariño – musitó mientras dejaba besos en su cabello. - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien ahora que oni-chan está conmigo – comentó mientras sonreía.

Sin dejar que su hermana la viera, siguió temblando involuntariamente sin saber que alguien las observaba.

Sasuke conocía ese sentimiento a la perfección, como al mismo tiempo sabía que el problema era él. Sin embargo el no tenía la culpa de que a ella le guste estar a su lado ¡Joder! A quien engaña, él la cambió. Se notaba a simple vista que a pesar de ser pobre y sencilla, era una persona con principios, sin embargo él viene y la cambia convirtiéndola en su juguetito. La culpa era suya, pero eso él nunca admitiría, era demasiado orgulloso para ceder.

Mientras tanto, la ojijade escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía su hermana.

-Entonces ¿hoy irás a casa de yuki?

-Siiiiii – respondió feliz Mei.

-Bueno quier-

Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi..! (N/A: por si acaso son pitos de un carro ¬¬)

-Ya llegaron, me voy adiós oni-chan – dijo despidiéndose mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla de su hermana mayor, tras decir aquellas palabras abandonó la casa, emprendiendo camino a la casa de su nueva amiga.

Al tiempo que la pelirosa meditaba lo que estaba pasando ¿desde cuándo mei tenía una nueva amiga? ¿ella estaba feliz? ¿Dónde estaba maya? Y por último, el innombrable ¿Dónde estaba tian?. Normalmente ellos siempre estaban en casa, sin embargo hace un mes Tian había desaparecido y no había vuelto a la mansión, por lo que creyó que sasuke lo había matado, sin embargo al preguntarle al moreno él respondió serenamente un "no", diciendo que él no había hecho nada para que esa rata saliera de la mansión.

Algo andaba demasiado raro, ¡ah! Y como olvidar a Maya quien aparentemente había dejado de tomar, que era algo extraño y más cuando debía estar deprimida por saber que Tian al parecer se había marchado.

Dejó los pensamientos aún lado, cuando sintió unos brazos en su cintura.

-No me gusta esperar – gimoteo sasuke.

Inmediatamente los nervios se le dispararon y su corazón volvió a latir tan fuerte como podía.

-S…Sa-suke –kun …. – pronunció con la respiración entrecortada.

-Uhm? – murmuró mientras repartía besos por su cuello.

-Y…Yo

-Tengo hambre – comentó mientras la alzaba desde el trasero, haciendo que ella entrelazar sus piernas en su cintura – vamos arriba es más cómodo.

Y sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su parte, sasuke corrió con una velocidad inhumana hacia su habitación. Lo único que sentía sakura era su pelo bailotear en el aire, mientras era agarrada fuertemente por él.

-Llegamos! – anunció, mientras la tiraba a la cama.

Soltó un pequeño gritillo, y escuchó como él pelinegro cerraba rápidamente la puerta.

-Sasuke-kun?

-Hmp….dime – dijo mientras se colocaba a su lado.

-Por qué no te colocas una camiseta? – preguntó con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Él automáticamente sonrió. Era tan fácil la respuesta.

-Porque tú la tienes, ahora si quieres puedes dármela – musitó, mientras la cara de la ojijade pasaba a la de un tomate.

Su camisa era lo único que le cubría y por nada del mundo se la iba a quitar, al menos que él se lo ordenara….y lamentablemente eso pasó.

-Quítate la camisa, es una orden.

Lentamente se sentó en la cama, mientras sus pequeñas manos se dirigían a la prenda, con una delicadeza imprescindible se la quitó, tal como le gustaba a sasuke. Dejando ver una hermosa y seductora ropa interior, la cual fue comprada por el moreno.

Su ropa interior de encaje consistía en la mezcla de color negro y morado, haciéndole juego con el color de la piel de la pequeña.

-Te queda muy bien – la aprobó, mientras divagaba su vista entre su cintura y sus pechos.

¡Joder! Esa ropa interior resaltaba demasiado sus atributos, definitivamente se la veía espectacular. Desde su pequeño busto hasta sus piernas, lucían perfectamente. Enseguida se excitó con la sola idea, de que ella era suya, sin embargo ella tendría que rogar por ello.

-Te gusta sasuke-kun?... – la forma en que lo pregunta era tan angelical que aunque se viera fea le diría que sí.

-Hmp….si – y rápidamente se acercó a su rostro.

Miró sus orbes verdes, otra vez esa mirada, aquella que era oscura por la lujuria. Había dañado la mente de una pobre niña solo por sus deseos morbosos y sus pervertidas fantasías.

-Qué dije que quería?

-Beber mi sangre

-Buena niña – dijo y depositó un suave beso en sus labios – acuéstate de lado

Y como todo buen juguete entrenado lo hizo, mientras él se acostaba a su lado.

Mostró sus afilados dientes y sin previo aviso mordió el cuello de ella.

-Ah! –gimió de dolor, pero al instante se calmó, y esos pequeños gemidos comenzaron a ser de placer.

Sasuke sabía que le dolía ser su comida cada vez que él tenía hambre, por ello había decido que por una parte podía distraerla dándole placer y bueno eso no quitaba el hecho de que el también lo disfrutara. Con sus fuertes manos agarro uno de sus pequeños senos y los estrujó suavemente, con tela y todo. Era suave demasiado suave, se sentía bien. No era como cuando estaba con esas zorras de la organización que se las notaba desde lejos que solo querían tener una buena noche. Ella es tan diferente, es inocente, pura, tiene temor…..y eso hace las cosas excitantes. Entonces es ¿pedófilo?...si bueno contando que ella ya sabe que su verdadera edad es de 22 años, y ella es solo una nena de 14 años.

Hace dos meses sakura le tenía miedo a cada acto que él hacía, sin embargo cuando le enseño lo bien que podía sentirse su compañía ella cambió. Se volvió hostil con las demás personas, hasta con sus propias compañeras, pero en cambio con él se volvió vulnerable. Ella decía "me siento pervertida" solo por disfrutar lo que el azabache le hacía, y eso que solo eran roces o pequeños toques. La verdad es que nunca fue sociable, sin embargo hubo una ocasión en que sus compañeras vieron a sasuke hablar con sakura, por lo que desde ese momento circularon los rumores de lo guapo que era el acompañante de la pelirosa. Pero todo tenía un límite, y la verdad es que se había dado cuenta que esas chicas eran unas completas resbalosas, tanto que hasta intentaron seducir al propio Uchiha, y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

No quiso saber nada más de amigas o compañeras. Se alejó completamente de ellas, a pesar de que no lo demostraba o bueno no se daba a entender. Aquella pequeña chica se sentía protegida cerca de él ¿por qué? Puede ser tonto decir que solo por haberla salvado de Tian, pera las cosas eran así ¡ah! Y como olvidar cuando la salvó de su posible muerte, eran algunas cosas por las que le debía. Si bien, el se las hacía pagar con cada acto indecente de él en satisfacerse, no era cierto que ella no lo disfrutaba, como ahora. A pesar de saber que eso estaba mal no puede decir que no le gustaba.

-Mmmm…sasuke-kun – murmuró removiéndose incómoda. Sentía el cuello demasiado adolorido para que siga bebiendo de él – duele… - se quejó.

-hmp?...piensa en mí y se….te pasa – comentó mientras de vez en cuando hacía succiones fuertes.

Hazte que el sonido de un celular se hizo presente.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo al saber que debía contestar. Se quitó de encima de la ojijade y contestó de mala gana:

-Quién es?

-Teme! Puedes creer que mi hinata-chan hoy sale del hospital? – dijo un rubio emocionado tras la línea.

-Por eso me interrumpes – exclamo con un aura negra – dobe tienes 5 segundos para convencerme de que no te mate!

¡Joder! Esto era muy malo. Cada vez que sasuke se enojaba irradiaba muerte en sus ojos. Después de todo no era la primera vez que sufría las consecuencias. Inmeditamente el rubio cortó la llamada, era mejor así.

-Maldito! Dobe de mierda – musitó sasuke.

Sakura solo lo observaba mientras caminaba por la habitación furioso ¿Qué de importante era haberlos interrumpido?...a ella le estaba doliendo…necesitaba un descanso.

De repente paró y miró a su pequeña acompañante. Aquella se sostenía el cuello con fuerza, mientras su cara mostraba muecas de dolor, sus ojos comenzaron a volverse cristalinos y parecía a punto de llorar.

-Hmp….¿qué te pasa? – preguntó mientras se sentaba al frente de ella.

-M…Me duele demasiado….arde, siento que me quema la piel – murmuró ya llorando.

Esa simple imagen hizo que recordara, cuando él le dio permiso al rubio para que la golpeara.

Mordió su mano, y con sus dedos untó su sangre en el cuello de ella.

-Con esto te pasará…..no llores, no me gusta- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Sasuke-kun – gimoteo abrazándolo.

El automáticamente la mantuvo en su regazo como una niña pequeña, mientras acariciaba ciertos mechones rosas.

Recordaba claramente esos dos meses que habían pasado. Sakura se negaba a dejarse tocar por él, a pesar de que su cuerpo la traicionara.

-Sakura….hablame de tu vida – susurró por lo bajo, mientras ella acostaba su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro.

-Maya nunca me quiso, ni lo hará. Recuerdo que cuando tenía 11 años Maya tenía un novio de unos 25 años. Él me miraba extraño y de vez en cuando me mandaba indirectas. Hubo una ocasión en la que quiso tocarme, pero le pegué con un sartén, él huyo obviamente y Maya me culpo de ello. Desde pequeña sintió un odio hacia mí, y con el tiempo el sentimiento se hizo mutuo. Mei era y es lo único que me alienta a seguir con ella.

Se mantuvo expectante a lo que decía su pequeña niña. Esperaba que Maya esté escuchando claramente aquello.

-Sasuke-kun?

-Hmp?..dime

-Puedes besarme? – esta pregunta si le cayó como balde de agua fría. Nunca antes sakura le había pedido aquello, sin embargo hoy era la excepción.

-Cuando quieras….

Posó sus labios lentamente en los suyos y antes de que los moviera ella habló, rosandolos.

-No te vayas…..

Sonrió de lado y la besó ferozmente. Atrapo sus labios y comenzó lo que para él era el disfrutar de una buena compañía y más que eso, de ella solo de ella. Sin ser cuidadoso introdujo su lengua en la cabida bucal de la joven, quien a su manera trataba de seguir el ritmo, y aquello parecía imposible. Sin embargo disfrutaba cada uno de sus roces y sobretodo sus labios, sabían tan bien….sabían a lo prohibido.

Debería estar en ese instante reprochándose por ser tan mojigata y besar a un vampiro, que a parte que la amenaza, le pega y la hace llorar. O bueno eso era hace dos meses, en los cuales no hablaron casi nada o bueno solo los primeros días. El azabache solo se dedicaba a estar sentado en la silla observando cada movimiento de ella y de vez en cuando hacía una de sus perversiones. Que fueron una o dos veces, hasta el día de hoy, que ella se le acercó. Su técnica había funcionado, no resistió dos meses sin sus caricias. ¿Quién se resistía a él? Nadie.

-Sakura mírame – le ordenó mordiendo su labio ligeramente.

-Ah – gimió y cumplió su oden.

Otra vez aquellos ojos rojos, se volvieron intensos y esta vez solo sintió como los brazos del pelinegro la atrapaban.

-Sal de ahí – exclamó mientras por su rostro se iba dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Lentamente la puerta del closet se entre abrió dejando ver a una mujer del mismo color del pelo que la pelirosa.

-Dime Maya. Te ha gustado lo que has visto?

-Y…Yo…¿cómo sabes mi nombre? – a simple vista se notaba que esa mujer, estaba a punto de colapsar del miedo.

-Responde – ordenó.

-No. Qué le estés haciendo ha sakura?

Sasuke simplemente no contesto, y solo dio paso a una carcajada. ¿Era estúpida o qué?...como se atrevía a preguntarle eso, si quien más daño le ha hecho es ella?

Miró a la pequeña que sostenía y se acercó a ella para besarla lentamente ante la atenta mirada de maya. Obviamente la pelirosa no movía los labios sin embargo eso para él no era un incoveniente.

-Ella es mía.

-No! No lo es. Es mi hija! – gritó aterrada ante la idea de perder a su hija.

-Hmp….no. Estas muy equivocada. Cuando era niña ella era tu hija. Pero ahora, ella no te quiere como madre al igual que tú. Así que no vengas a armar un berrinche – contestó enfadado.

Dejó a sakura en la cama y se dirigió hasta un guardarropa, para sacar una pequeña blusa y un short apegado al cuerpo, de una tela muy suave.

Los cogió y se dirigió hasta ella, delicadamente comenzó a ponerle la ropa y todo siendo observado por Maya. Una vez cumplido su objetivo la volvió a mirar y habló.

-Quiero que te…. – vaciló en decirlo, hasta que continuó – mueras maya. Ese es el deseo de sakura y yo lo puedo cumplir.

-N-No…e…es cierto – de sus ojos empezaron salir aquella lágrimas que mostraban su dolor – además sakura nunca confiaría en un desconocido.

-Hmp…..tal vez si, tal vez no…¿Quién sabe?. Lo único que se, es que ella me prefiere mil veces a mí antes que a su propia madre de sangre.

-¿Para que la quieres?

-Puedo disfrutar de ella – respondió automáticamente.

-Solo la vas a hacer sufrir, la estás utilizando

-Y eso a ti que e importa!

-Es mi hija! – gritó furiosa – quiero que me la devuelvas.

Pero al instante se calló cuando un golpe fue a parar directamente a su estómago.

-Ella será mí, hasta que yo me cansé – exclamó sasuke, mientras maya comenzaba a ver todo negro.

¿Lastimar a sakura? ¡Joder! Es cierto, el lo está haciendo. Se está comportando como todo un gilipollas. Ella va a terminar dolida, y él será el único que la haya pasado bien.

Pero ¿por qué demonios le importaba si le dolía?...era solo una niñata. Tenía razón itachi, el no echarse un buen polvo ha hecho que perdiera la cordura con una niña. Y aprovechando que ella duerme no sería mal idea divertirse un poco, después de todo hoy lo había invitado deidara a pasarla bien.

La volvió a mirar y se aseguró de dejar todo en su color o sea, dejar a Maya en su cuarto y a ella bien tapada.

Una vez ya listo abandonó aquella habitación y emprendió su camino a la diversión.

* * *

**Ok chicos llegados a este punto. Sé que muchos pensaron que las edades habían cambiado entre los personajes principales de esta historia, la verdad es que nunca los cambie...la historia siempre estuvo así. Al principio se daba entender como que sasuke tenía 18 años pero la verdadera edad es 22 años...sin embargo el aparenta menos edad que la que tiene, por eso puse en un principio que el mentía n.n**


	11. Tian

**Bien aqui otro cap, siento mucho la demora :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: TIAN**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke maldijo internamente en sus pensamientos, luego de haber tenido la peor velada de su vida. ¡¿Desde cuándo era impotente?!. La puta idea de itachi no había funcionado. No se pudo acostar con ninguna, porque cada vez que lo iba a hacer se imaginaba a sakura. Parecía que el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada solo por hacerla sufrir, y para colmo itachi le había dicho que tenía que acompañarlo a akatsuki por una semana. Lo que significaba que tenía que dejar de ver a sakura por una semana entera. Ya no tendría distracciones, ni una buena cena. Lo único que faltaba es que la ojijade también este enojada con él.

Entro silenciosamente en la habitación para no despertarla, sin embargo ella ya lo había hecho.

-Dónde estabas? –cuestionó al verlo regresar a las 6 am.

-Hmp…debo darte explicaciones de lo que hago?

Ella ya se imaginaba que era lo que había estado haciendo toda la noche. Y lo podía describir con una sola palabra: "mujeres"

-No….además no es importante – se levantó de la cama, muy dolida por aquellas palabras y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha.

Tras cerrar las puertas tras de sí, sasuke meditó lo que había dicho. Él no dijo nada malo…ahora por qué estaba así?...era algo ilógico. Esa niña era tan complicada, nada le parecía bien. Sobre todo las cosas que él hacía, parecía que nada era de su agrado.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos para ver como la pelirosa salía del baño, con una pequeña blusa y un short, olvidándose de un pequeño accidente o mejor dicho de un pequeño golpe.

El azabache inmediatamente lo notó.

-Quién te golpeo? – preguntó furioso.

Su piel era tan blanca y aterciopelada, que podía notar claramente cuando había un golpe aunque este fuera levemente.

-N…Nadie

-Quien fue? – preguntó esta vez mas furioso.

-Nadie, yo me caí – mintió nerviosa.

-Primor sabes que puedes decírmelo ¿no? – comentó con esa vos seductora, cada vez que quería obtener algo.

Ella no respondió, solo se limitó a apoyarse en una mesa.

Esa simple imagen lo excito. Ya llevaba varios meses sin cogerse a nadie. Pero ella no era cualquiera sin embargo hasta el día de hoy podía disfrutar algo de ella. La miró muy bien, de arriba hacia abajo, y podía notar como ella lo observaba con temor y confusión. Cuando el dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, vio su cuerpo estremecerse.

-Hmp….¿ya no me quieres?

Con su velocidad inhumana se acercó rápidamente a ella, mientras la levantaba para que se siente en la mesa, por lo menos así estaría un poco más alta.

Y es que la pelirosa era pequeña, y él muy grande, por lo que existía una buena diferencia de tamaño, y era preferible tenerla sentada.

Alzo su mano y la dirigió a su mejilla golpeada. Luego se acercó lentamente a su mejilla y la besó. Sus fríos labios fueron un tacto tan reconfortante para ella, que por instinto propio lo abrazo contra sí misma.

-Sasuke…sasuke – gimoteo como una niña de 8 años – tengo miedo….tengo miedo….

_Miedo…..en algún momento de su vida escucho esas palabras y precisamente no fue él quien las dijo, sino su hermana. Su pequeña hermana menor..¿por qué tenía que recordársela tanto?...aunque no lo admitiera todavía le dolía aquel recuerdo._

La volvió a mirar y supo que estaba en lo correcto otra vez la habían golpeado ¿pero quién?. Maya no podía ser puesto a que él se lo había dejado muy claro…pero entonces ¿quién fue?.

Ella nunca le hablaba sobre ello, ni le gustaba admitir que tenía problemas, y es que la verdad a él casi no le importaba. Pero últimamente había entendido, que ella se estaba metiendo poco a poco en su maldita cabeza, y no debería jugar tanto con ella, si ella no lo hacía con él.

-Sakura, me tengo que ir – su excitación se fue al demonio, simplemente no era su día.

-Por qué me dejas?...hice algo malo? – otra vez sus malditas preguntas y sus sumisas palabras.

-Hmp…no, vuelvo en una semana. Tranquila, no te pasará nada.

Se acomodo el saco, y decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo rápido.

-Sakura – la llamó desde la ventana.

-Sí?

-No te metas en problemas, por lo menos no cuando yo no esté – y saltó, marchándose de la mansión y dirigiéndose a akatsuki.

Inmediatamente sakura se boto a la cama. ¿Cómo podía dejarla?...si solo el supiera que Tian había vuelto… Pero no, su estúpido orgullo había sido un impedimento para que ella soltara la terrible noticia. Ahora..¿qué pasaría?. Ella estaba tan indefensa frente a Tian, y ya había hecho su primer ataque. De repente se escuchó un golpe. Alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Sakurita! – llamó tian.

De una un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo. Era él,.. ¿ y ahora que hacía?

No respondió a pesar de cuantas veces el tocara la puerta, solo dejo que el muy desgraciado lo siguiera haciendo hasta que se canse y decida marcharse, y en menos de 20 minutos el lo hizo.

Su vida era un constante martirio, ni siquiera se le podía llamar a eso vida. Siempre teniendo miedo a que le hagan algo, era tan…tan desesperante. Contando con su hermanita mei, que por lo menos ella iba a estar en casa de una amiga, así que la única que iba a pagar hoy seria ella. Ahí era cuando deseaba que sasuke este a su lado…puede sonar estúpido porque en un principio ella era la que no deseaba estar con él, sin embargo en todos estos largos 14 años, él ha sido el único hombre que la ha protegido, frente a estos casos. Claro que luego se las cobraba tocándola, pero no era lo mismo. Él la prendía con un solo roce, en cambio Tian era asqueroso, no es que era un viejo pero ella no sentía nada por aquel hombre que siempre se hacía llamar padrastro.

.

.

.

Suspiró fuertemente. Akatsuki quedaba muy lejos de konoha, por lo que el viaje iba ser pesado. Akatsuki era conocida como la organización más peligrosa del mundo vampírico, por ser todos los de la organización vampiros de sangre pura. Toda la gente le temía y aquellos que se involucraban con ellos por lo general siempre morían o quedaban golpeados. Pero sasuke siendo uno de la organización no les tenía miedo, era al revés la gente le temía a él, y como no hacerlo si era un sádico asesino por así decirlo.

Sakura es la única niña que ha logrado calmar ese espíritu sádico. Normalmente todas las chicas que viven en esa casa, son brutalmente asesinadas por él, pero hasta el momento es la única que ha sobrevivido demasiado tiempo en ella. Y todavía estaría más, pues aunque no lo admitiera el pelinegro comenzaba poco a poco a encariñarse con ella, no de la manera en que lo podríamos llamar amor puro, pero si comenzando a sentir una pequeña atracción.

Eso era lo único que la mantenía viva a aquella pelirosa.

-Sasuke en que tanto piensas?

-Hmp…no te metas Itachi

El pelilargo sonrió y se carcajeo.

-No me digas que en tu pequeña huésped

Inmediatamente sasuke le dedico una mirada asesina, mientras fruncía el seño.

-Claro que no! Solo no me gusta estar mucho tiempo en akatsuki.

-Claro lo que tú digas – comentó irónico.

Enseguida el pelinegro viró la cabeza, tsk!..si que jodía itachi. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan curioso?

Pasaron algunas horas, para que ambos hermanos pudieran recién entrar a la gran mansión de akatsuki.

-Señores Uchiha – saludo el mayordomo.

-Hmp…Buenas tardes – dijo itachi, mientras sasuke pasaba de largo.

Sinceramente él nunca saludaba a nadie, así que nadie esperaba algo bueno de él, por eso era que pocos pasaban a su lado. El rubio era uno de uno de ellos, que a pesar de sacarlo de quicio, se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos. Tal vez por soportarlo.

-Y bien. Para que me llamaste Pein?

-Sasuke Uchiha – mencionó el pelirojo – nunca se va tu lado arrogante ¿no?

-Hmp….habla rápido o me voy – sentenció.

-Bien….necesito que arregles unos papeles, para que ocupes tu cargo como tercer presidente de akatsuki..

-Hmp…lo haré luego, nada más?

De repente la puerta se abrió y dio paso al pelilargo.

-Mi querido pein –saludo itachi con un apretón de manos – que nos cuentas?

-Ya me voy…. – anunció sasuke, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Qué aburrido que eres sasuke…

-También te quiero itachi – dijo sarcástico mientras abandonaba la estancia.

.

.

Al parecer Tian ya se había cansado, tal vez se había marchado a beber algo con sus amigos.

Se acercó lentamente al picaporte de la puerta, y dudo en moverlo. Sin embargo tenía que comer algo, y por él no se iba a morir de hambre. Lentamente abrió la puerta, y para su suerte no se veía a nadie.

Entonces, decidió a paso sigiloso salir de aquella habitación. Dio tres pasos al frente y miró hacia atrás dudosa, de que él le haya puesto una trampa. Como no se veía nada, decidió avanzar.

Tras bajar las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a buscar algo de comida. Pero cuando llegó todo estaba a oscuras, al parecer se les había dañado el foco, pues este apenas alumbraba el comedor. Camino hacia el refrigerador y saco un poco de pan, queso, mortadela y algo de jugo, lo suficiente para que pueda mantener a su estomago lleno por una noche. Al terminar de preparar su sándwich, le dio un buen bocado, y para ser algo improvisado sabía muy bien.

Estiró su mano para coger el jugo pero no lo encontró, tanteo un poco y nada…

Dejó el sándwich en la encimera y miró el piso, tal vez se le había caído, pero no, no era así. Una gruesa silueta, se posicionó en frente de ella y al ver de quien se trataba soltó un grito desgarrador.

-Mi pequeña sakura…¿no te habrás olvidado de mí, no? – su sonrisa inmediatamente se ensanchó.

-T-Tian….¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Vivo aquí! – exclamó mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Qué quieres? – sus temblorosas manos de inmediato comenzaron a buscar algo que sea útil para su defensa, sin embargo no encontró aquello.

-¿Qué buscas? ¿eh?

-N…Nada

Medio termino de hablar y la fuerte mano de Tian la cubrió con un pañuelo. Se llevo las manos a la prenda y trató de soltarse, pero él ejercía demasiada presión dejándola casi sin respiración.

Inmediatamente su desesperación se hizo notoria. Comenzó a dar involuntariamente patadas a todos lado, en busca de que una le caiga a él y la dejará respirar. Con sus frágiles manos quiso agarrarlo del pelo más el no se lo permitió. Lágrimas recorrían su rostro como muestra de su sufrimiento, y solo falto unos cuantos minutos más para que ella cayera al suelo desmayada….

.

.

.

_"No puedo creer que el estúpido de Pein me haya hecho venir solo por esto"….._Caminó unas cuadras más, y decidió que lo mejor sería regresar a la mansión, después de todo el golpe que tenía sakura no se le quitaba de la mente.

-Hey! Sasuke….donde vas?

-Hmp…..voy a volver dobe

-Por qué?...ya terminaste tus asuntos aquí? – interrogó el rubio.

-No necesariamente, pero tengo otras cosas aparte de esto – y siguió caminando.

-Sakura – dijo apenas, y él se paró – es ella ¿no?

-Tenía un golpe..

-Y que tiene?...se pudo haber caído ¿no?

-Hmp…pero no lo hizo

-Y eso a ti que te importa, teme. Es solo una muchachita cualquiera o es que a ti te importa?

Simplemente no le respondió y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

Él menos que nadie, no debería opinar sobre esta situación, teniendo él a una humana como novia. Con que derecho él la menospreciaba?...debería ocuparse de su hinata, en lugar de estar metiéndose en sus asuntos, que de por si para él eran demasiados complicados.

Gruño, en solo pensar el tramo que tenía que pasar para llegar a la mansión…

_._

_._

_._

_Abrió los ojos en medio de toda la oscuridad del cuarto, y trato de fijarse en donde estaba. No pudo reconocer el lugar sin embargo podía notar que no era la suya._

_De repente sintió dos manos colarse por su blusa, un grito ahogado quiso salió de su boca, mientras intentaba moverse, pero no podía._

_Ni un músculo se podía mover,…¿qué pasaba?_

_-Tranquila mi sakurita..no hará nada por hoy, la droga te mantendrá bien calmadita – y prosiguió tocándola._

_¡¿Droga?!...no, no podía ser posible. Tian la había drogado para poder abusar de ella. Su vida no podía ser más cruel que esto…_

_-Para… - rogó mientras las lágrimas salían a borbotones – por favor.._

_-Lo disfrutarás.. – comento mientras desgarraba su pequeña blusa – vaya….te quedo muy bien el crecimiento.._

_Directamente una de sus sucias manos fueron a dar a sus pechos, los estrujo bruscamente, y ella solo logró quejarse de dolor. Lloraba lo más fuerte que podía, mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda. Sintió su lengua recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo, y la repugnancia inmediatamente apareció. En su mente solo una persona aprecia…"Sasuke"..ven porfavor…_

_Su vista se inundó más al notar, como él le quitaba el short rápidamente, seguida de su ropa interior._

_-No..por favor…¡BASTA!...¡AYUDA!_

_-Ya cállate perra – y una fuerte cachetada fue a dar a su mejilla._

_Se levantó y el también se deshizo de su ropa botándola a quién sabe dónde. Simplemente ella no quiso mirar su desnudez, y apretó fuertemente sus ojos en busca de un mundo mejor._

_Sin ningún cuidado, él la penetro fuertemente…._

_Lo único que se escuchó fue un desgarrador grito, ella lloraba y el solo penetraba a su gusto._

_-Para..dueleee…p-para – gimoteaba, sin embargo él no lo hacía y solo gemía._

_Ella simplemente nunca pensó que la vida pudiera ser tan cruel con ella, y tener que pasar por esta despreciable situación la hacía sentir como una ramera. Siempre se comportó de una manera adecuada con las personas …entonces por qué esto?...será que ahora pagaba por los errores de su madre? O de su propia existencia?, simplemente no lo sabía pero de lo que si estaba segura era que desde hoy, las cosas cambiarían, ya no podría ver a la gente a los ojos y menos a …..sasuke-kun_

**.**

**.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: ¡LA VENGANZA Y EL PLACER DE UN VAMPIRO!**


	12. ¡La venganza y el placer de un vampiro!

**Bien chicos debo agradecerles a quienes comentan, quienes siguen esta historia y quienes la han colocado en sus favoritos.**

**Aquí les dejo un pequeño resumen de como ha transcurrido la historia :) :**

_**Al principio sakura y sasuke no se llevaban, por el hecho de que el la obligó a dormir en su cuarto amenazándola con llegar a matar a su hermana menor (la adoración de sakura), sin embargo en el transcurso de los días, Tian la intenta violar y quien la salva es sasuke, un motivo para que sakura comenzara a llevarse con él. Luego de ese día ella se apega demasiado al pelinegro, en un modo de sentirse protegida. Sin embargo un día sasuke tiene que ir a visitar akatsuki, sin saber que Tian había regresado para vengarse de ella. Cuando sasuke vuelve encuentra a Tian violándola, enfurecido se arroja ante él, y decide hacerlo pagar por cada dolor que sintió la pelirosa. Molesto decide planear su venganza, mientras intenta hacerla olvidar aquel dolor.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: ¡LA VENGANZA Y EL PLACER DE UN VAMPIRO!**

**.**

**.**

Maldijo internamente al ver su recamara con las luces apagadas. No es que no le gustara, pero siempre prefería tener las luces prendidas para poder ver donde se encontraba sakura. Que por cierto no daba ningún indicio de vida.

-Sakura!

Llamó sasuke mientras revisaba la estancia. Tanteo la cama, reviso el baño…pero nada.

Simplemente no la encontraba. _¿Dónde se habrá metido?_

Caminó por los largos pasillos de la mansión, mientras agudizaba su oído para encontrarla más rápido.

Aunque no lo demostraba estaba cansado por no haber tomado ni una gota de sangre. En el poco tiempo que había pasado en Akatsuki ningunos de esos inútiles le había brindado ni una copa, y como solo estuvo unos minutos, no hubo tiempo. En eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el movimiento de algo….parecía el sonido de…una cama…

Con su velocidad inhumana se dirigió a la habitación de donde provenía el movimiento. Sin ninguna delicadeza pateo la puerta, arrancándola de la pared y haciendo que se partiera en dos. Al alzar su mirada sintió su sangre arder….miles de sentimientos aparecieron en su cuerpo….ante sus ojos solo se encontraba el cuerpo de una niña sin vida siendo abusada.

Los ojos de la pequeña pelirosa miraban directo a la puerta, mostrando en ellos un vacio y un dolor inexplicable que se debía a al maltrato de Tian. Su frágil cuerpo se movía involuntariamente por las embistan del sujeto, mientras el gozaba ante la vista del pelinegro. Lo miro y sonrió.

-¡¿Qué paso muchachito?! ¡No te gustó que haya tocado a tu noviecita! ¡Ella parece disfrutarlo!

El descaro de Tian era asqueroso, daban ganas de patearlo hasta que su cuerpo quede roto en trocitos.

-S….S…SSa..su..ke.. …a…yy..uda..me – musitó la ojijade.

Otra vez presenciaba como abusaban a alguien cercano a él. Solo que esta vez ya no era un indefenso niño, ya era un hombre….y lo que Tian acababa y está haciendo lo pagaría con su vida.

Sus ojos se tornaron rojizos, sus colmillos crecieron al igual que sus garras. Un instinto asesino apareció en su interior y sin esperar. Corrió hacia él.

De un solo jalón lo saco de ella, mientras lo tiraba contra la pared.

-Agh!

Se acercó a su cuerpo y la miró con….._tristeza_

Se sacó su chaqueta y con ella la cubrió. Su cuerpo temblaba indescriptiblemente y parecía no cesar.

Se volvió a acercar a Tian, mientras con su mano agarraba el brazo de él, y comenzaba a apretarlo. El dolor de inmediata apareció en Tian mientras los gritos comenzaban a aparecer.

Los presionó más hasta escucharlos quebrarse, sonrió con arrogancia cuando lo vio retorcijarse de dolor. Ahora él tenía que pasar por el dolor de sakura, lo haría pagar así sea lo último que haga en su vida. Cogió su brazo roto y lo jaló hacia adelante en un intento de zafarlo, al principio lo hizo de una forma leve, sin embargo al tener Tian el brazo en esas circunstancia no pudo evitar sentir un dolor inmenso.

-¡PARA! –gritaba

-¡TU NO PARASTE CUANDO SAKURA TE LO PIDIO! – le escupió en la cara.

Ahora si lo bueno iba a empezar, esta vez sí aplico fuerza y en menos de tres segundo el brazo de Tian se había zafado de su cuerpo. Su sangre se esparcía por toda la habitación, mientras la cara de sasuke pasaba a ser la de un sádico. Lamió con deleite su mano que tenía sangre, mientras agarraba una mesa y la partía, dejando una parte con forma puntiaguda.

-¡RESISTE MI QUERIDO TIAN, QUE ESTO RECIEN EMPIEZA! – cogió el palo, y sin ningún escrúpulo se lo clavo en la pierna, lo movió de una lado a otro mientras lo escuchaba quejarse, hasta que sintió una figura atrás de él.

Se voltio y pudo observar claramente a la pequeña pelirosa.

-S…Sasuke-kun…

-Tranquila Sakura ¡Le hare pagar por todo lo que te hizo! – y volvió a remover el palo.

-Y…Yo….quiero..

-¡Pídeme lo que quieras!...menos que me detenga…

-Quiero que….lo castres – otra vez sus lágrimas aparecieron, mientras volvía a llorar – el me …vio-lo – musito entrecortada.

Y como lo había dicho anteriormente el cumpliría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, y si ella quería que lo castrara así sería….

Alzo sus afiladas garras, mientras las ponía en dirección de la hombría de Tian….

**__Pensamientos de sakura__**

_Me sentía sucia, vulnerable, impotente y sobretodo….violada. Todavía siento su rudo tacto en mi piel, como sin ninguna delicadeza me tocaba, me estrujaba y lamía, aunque yo no quisiera. Rogué mil veces para que me soltara, pero el omitía todo mi llanto. Pedí a Dios para que me ayudara, sin embargo mis suplicas no fueron oídas. Patee adiestras en un vano pensamiento de creer que le podía golpear, sin embargo nunca le di. Y por último interiormente siempre grité el nombre de "Sasuke"…..pero nunca llego, hasta ahora._

_Una vez más el se encontraba a mi lado para salvarme, aunque haya llegado tarde. Vi su rostro al entrar. Era como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, pero luego aquel rostro de sorprendimiento pasó a ser a uno de rabia, y sin ninguna delicadeza pateo a Tian lejos de mí. Una vez más me cubrió con su chaqueta y me miró con tristeza, mientras lo hacía sufrir. Le oí gritarle barbaridades mientras me defendía, y le vi sonreír de un forma sádica cada vez que el gritaba._

_Le pedí que lo castrara sin ningún remordimiento, y él como buen defensor accedió a mis peticiones. Vi sus enormes garras alzarse y como arremetían en la hombría de Tian…..escuché sus gritos…sus súplicas….y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír hipócritamente..ahora el pagaba…el lloraba…el rogaba….el sentía el dolor…_

**__Fin de los pensamientos de sakura__**

.

Mientras sakura era invadida por el dolor, no se fijaba como alguien la miraba. El pelinegro nunca creyó llego llegar a tal extremo de querer matar a un humano por otro. Nunca le importo las chicas que se venían a vivir a su casa, pero sakura, era muy diferente a otras. Sentía el mismo dolor que ella tenía, y al igual que a ella también le fastidiaba la idea de que el asqueroso de Tian haya puesto sus manos en ella.

Miró su cuerpo tendido en el suelo. La sangre de él se esparcía por toda la habitación, tanto así que donde pisaba se topaba con sangre.

La volvió a mirar para acercársele.

-Hmp….yo…yo…sakur... – trató de decir pero ella le interrumpió abrazándolo de improviso.

-Duele!...duele sasuke-kun! – gritaba mientras se aferraba en él.

Correspondió su abrazo mientras sentía la sangre hirviéndole. Por culpa de ese violador ahora sakura estaba lastimada tanto físicamente como mentalmente. ¿Ahora como sería?

Esto sabía que le iba a cambiar por completo la vida de ella, y el no podría hacer mucho por ello. Y ahora menos con las obligaciones que iba a tener en akatsuki siendo el nuevo tercer presidente de la organización.

Enrolló más sus brazos en ella, y se levantó con ella encima.

-Sakura?

-hmf..si-i

-Quieres que borre todo este dolor?

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Lo puedes hacer? – preguntó esperanzada.

-Puedo borrar tu memoria… - especuló.

-Pero…seguiré s-siendo…s..sucia – y volvió a llorar.

Tal vez para ella era sucia, pero para sasuke nunca lo sería. Ella no había tenido la culpa, al igual que su hermana, pero ahora él la ayudaría tal cual quiso ayudar a su hermana.

-No lo eres….ni lo serás.. – y la besó.

Suave, delicado…..tal cual ella lo merece. ¿Cuánto durara esa forma de ser con ella?. Hubiera preferido que nunca apareciera. A él no le gustaba sentirse débil frente a los demás y ella en cierta forma lo ponía débil. Su forma de comportarse con él, lo hacía sentirse de una manera especial, como si él fuera alguien importante en su vida.

Movió delicadamente los labios sobre ella, y la sintió temblar. Inmediatamente se detuvo, sabía que ella todavía tenía miedo, pero en cierta forma estaba equivocado.

Ella no tembló tanto por eso, sino al ver tanta sangre en el cuarto y ver tanta en su cuerpo.

-T-Tengo….s..sangre – tartamudeo.

El no respondió solo la cargó en brazos, y se la llevo del cuarto. Voló por los pasillos literalmente, hasta llegar a su habitación. La tendió en la cama, y fue a abrir el grifo de la bañera. Hoy haría que sakura dejara de sentirse sucia.

.

.

Impacientemente botó los papeles al piso. Apretó sus manos y maldijo a su amigo. ¿Cómo sasuke podía ser tan irresponsable?, ¿qué era lo que hacía para despreocuparse de akatsuki?. Parecía como que no le importara el hecho de ser el tercer presidente de la organización. En cambio el sabía la responsabilidad que debía tener la persona que era seleccionada para ese puesto.

-Sasori – llamó konan.

-Dime. ¿Qué pasa?

La peliazul puso una mueca y prosiguió. Detestaba cuando sasori le contestaba groseramente.

-Necesitamos que vuelvas a konoha.

-Para?. Claro si se puede saber – preguntó con ironía.

-Pein lo desea así. Dice que quiere que te encargues de que sasuke cumpla con sus obligaciones, en lugar de jugar.

-Y por qué yo? – exclamó molesto.

-Porque en ti confía más que en nadie.

-Tsk!...a mi no me importa sasuke. No lo haré –sentenció molesto.

-Es una pena. Pensé que querías volver a ver a la pelirosa, pero veo que no es así – contestó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Espera!

Inmediatamente a la chica se le formo una sonrisa. Adoraba cuando las cosas le salían bien.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que volveré a ver a sakura? – cuestionó intrigado.

-Mmm….Parece que no te has enterado muy bien. Pero tu linda sakura, es el juguete de sasuke.

-¿Sasuke tiene un juguete? ¡Increible! Pensé que nunca tendría uno. Pero… - meditó bien sus palabras y frunció el seño - ¿Por qué justo tenía que ser sakura?

-Si quieres saber, pregúntaselo a él. El punto es ¿irás o no?

-Claro que sí, no me perdería por nada del mundo esta oportunidad – el simple hecho de volver a verla lo ponía feliz, pero el recordar de que ya tenía dueño lo enfurecía.

-Me retiro. ¡Suerte con el viaje!

Las puertas inmediatamente se cerraron, mientras lo dejaban pensativo. ¿Cómo se podía acercas a ella si iba a estar sasuke de por medio?. Esto iba a ser muy complicado. Al pelinegro nunca le ha gustado, que se acerquen a lo que es suyo. Si se ponía furioso cuando alguien tocaba alguna pertenencia suya, como se pondría si el tocaba a su juguete?. Simplemente esto iba a ser loco, pero era arriesgarte a ganar o perder. Aunque sea la posibilidad de uno entre un millón.

.

.

Se acercó a ese cuerpo maltratado y lo tiró a la pared. Tsk! Qué asco que daba ese hombre. A él le encantaba descuartizar a sus presas, pero Tian sinceramente era asqueroso descuartizado. Chasqueo la lengua y decidió hablar.

-¿Sigues vivo? – se carcajeó.

-M…a…l…di…to – murmuro mientras tocía sangre.

-Ah! Ya veo. Me odias. Sabes? Yo también me odio..pero que se puede hacer… - comentó riéndose.

-Me …v..vas a matar ¿no?

-Tú que crees?

-Q…Que…s..si

-Pues no!. Vivirás pero…. – paro y sonrió de lado – para sufrir. Estarás aquí bien encerradito. ¿Por qué crees que vinieron a curarte las heridas?. NO SOY LOCO!. Simplemente soy astuto.

-Mejor mátame! – exclamó molesto.

Se rió ante ese comentario y salió de aquel lugar. Ya había malgastado 2 horas valiosas con aquella rata. Era hora de que volviera con sakura.

Corrió por los pasillos, y paró cuando estuvo frente a su puerta.

Entró sigilosamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Sakura… -pronunció despacio.

Alzó la mirada, y la vio sentada en el piso. Sus frágiles brazos abrazaban su cuerpo, mientras una que otra lágrima resbalaba por su rostro.

Se acercó a ella, con la mirada gacha. Levantó su mentón con su mano, y le acarició la mejilla.

-No llores…

-P..Pero..d-duele – susurró entre llanto.

La alzó con sus fuertes brazos, y si la llevo ala baño.

La hizo sentarse en el mesón del lavabo, mientras le echaba algunas sales al agua. Se volvió hacia ella y la miro.

-Vamos a tomar un baño ¿si?

Ella no se inmuto por su pregunta, ni se molesto en responderla, solo se limito a asentir la cabeza en señal positiva.

Dirigió lentamente sus manos hacia su chaqueta. Temía que ella le tuviera miedo, por lo que debía tener mucho cuidado con cada cosa que hacía. Se la fue bajando cuidadosamente por sus hombros, hasta llegar a su cintura.

La miró y pudo notar lo sonrosada que se encontraba.

-Tranquila.. – comentó antes de besarla.

Qué ¿Cuál era su plan?...fácil. Necesitaba hacer que se olvide de ese hombre en este instante, algo imposible, pero lo intentaría. Quería prenderla, hacer que lo desee, tanto que se olvide de las toscas manos de Tian. Sabía que no iban a llegar tan lejos, pero por lo menos lo suficiente para hacerla sentir que ella no estaba sucia como lo pensaba.

Aumento la intensidad del beso, mientras mordía sus labios. Ella jadeo ante sus caricias, y musito un pequeño gemido, algo que enorgullezco al moreno. Es entonces cuando decidió ingresar su lengua en un descuido por parte de ella. Ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad que él, ya estaba sintiendo como se prendía. Entonces actuó rápido y llevó sus manos a su cintura para terminar de despojar la chaqueta. Sintió un frío recorrerle la espalada sin embargo solo se apegó más a él, lo que hizo gemir al pelinegro ante el roce.

-Mierda!..no hagas eso – murmuró excitado, mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.

En unos pocos segundos el ya solo llevaba puesto un bóxer negro.

La pequeña pelirosa se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo de sasuke. Tenía los músculos bien definidos y su parte baja, si que se encontraba desesperada. Su color inmediatamente paso a ser de color rojo vivo.

-Te gusta lo que ves?

-Y..Yo

-Está bien, no es necesario que respondas – y volvió a besarla.

Deslizó sus manos por su tersa piel y comenzó a encontrar rasguños, heridas y moretones, algo que lo desconcertó por completo. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo rápido que iba y decidió parar, para aprovechar mejor en mimarla.

La cogió en brazos y con ella entró en la cálida agua, un suspiro reconfortante salió de sus labios rosas. Se sentía demasiado bien, era suave y de una u otra forma la hacía sentir en paz.

Lentamente ella fue asentando su cabeza en su pecho y el moreno sin darse cuenta ya le estaba acariciando la espalada con las manos.

¿Por qué ella tenía que ser diferente a las demás? ¿Por qué?. Ella era..era…una niña. ¡Sí! ¡es es el problema! ¡Es una niña! Entonces...ahora él era un maldito pedófilo, que no podía vivir sin una niña rosa. ¡Increíble! Desde cuando se volvió adicto a la menores. Desde ahora. Nunca llegó a pensar que lo que su puta vida quería era una menor.

-Sasuke-kun?

-Hmp…si?

-Vamos a esta así mucho tiempo?

El sonrió y la miró.

-Mmm….eso depende. Aunque ahora tengo que bañarte y curarte, y limpiar esas heridas.

-Bañarme?...y..yo puedo hacerlo sola

Ella inmediatamente volteó la cabeza para no mirarlo.

De por sí era tan vergonzoso que él la viera desnuda para que él ahora quiera bañara.

Por parte del moreno lo único que hizo fue omitir sus palabras, mientras agarraba un jabón. La despego un poco de su cuerpo y asentó el jabón en su hombro derecho, ante la atenta mirada de ella. El agua apena cubría la mitad de sus pechos, y eso no ayudaba mucho a su concentración. Deslizo el jabón por sus hombros, por sus brazos, por su espalda…y ahora faltaba lo mejor sus pechos, su plano abdomen, y sus esbeltas piernas.

La hizo girarse quedando ella de espaldas ante él. Intentó hacerla acostar sobre su pecho y sintió lo rígida que estaba.

-Tranquilo lo disfrutarás..

Ella no le respondió, solo….¿lloro?

-N…No….mm-me…..to..ques…..por fav-vor – musitó con la voz quebrada.

Ella le tenía ¿miedo? ¿Por qué?. No le había hecho nada malo, de hecho quería ayudarla.

-N..o….otra..v-vez…T..ian

Entonces entendió. Sakura estaba recordando las anteriores escenas vividas con él. Pero él no sabía qué hacer en un caso como este.

-Sakura…soy sasuke, no me tengas miedo. Yo nunca te haría daño. Solo olvídalo y con céntrate en nosotros…..quiero hacerte olvidar sus roces, quiero que recuerdes los míos. Quiero que quede impregnado mi olor en tu cuerpo y viceversa, solo necesito que me dejes ayudarte…..y prometo hacerte sentir bien, y si quieres parar lo haremos…. – sus cálidas palabras rosaban levemente su oído, mientras pensaba lo que iba a decir.

-S….Sigue – espetó al momento que dejaba caer todo su cuerpo encima de él.

Es entonces cuando el miró al frente y vio sus pechos al aire, era inevitablemente no verlos. Eran pequeños, pero bien redonditos. Se bien tan deseables que no esperó ningún minutos más, para dirigir el jabón a ellos, al hacerlo ella soltó un suspiro. Dejó el jabón, y con sus manos empezó a masajearlos, a apretarlos suavemente, mientras ella soltaba leves gemidos. Los movía de arriba hacia abajo, y de vez en cuando el también soltaba suspiros, poco a poco sentía como se volvía a excitar.

-Mmm….sasuke-kun – comenzó a gemir más alto, cuando lo sintió descender por su plano abdomen.

Ya era inevitable él quería tocarla más y más, sin parar. Y al parecer ella tampoco quería parar, porque cada vez le agarraba más el pelo, y eso era símbolo de que quería que siga, que lo estaba disfrutando. Su mano bajo demasiado hasta llegar a su parte más íntima. Apenas la rozó y ella gimió alto.

Sonrió y decidió acariciarle las piernas, mientras ella se revolvía de placer.

-Sas..uke-kun?

-Si…mmm – murmuró mientras besaba y mordisqueaba su hombro.

-Est…as excitado?

¡Wau! Definitivamente esa pregunta si que fue directa.

-Es que siento….tu entre..pierna rozarme.

¡Ah! Ahí si tenía sentido.

-Y te gusta sentirla?

Ella no respondió solo se sonrojo y al ver que no respondía el decidió hacer que le responda a la fuerza.

Comenzó a mover las caderas de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que su trasero rozara con su entre pierna.

-Ah! – gimió.

-Enton…ces te gusta? – preguntó excitado, sin parar.

Ella no volvió a responder solo se viró para quedar frente a él. Ahora ya no rozaba su trasero sino su parte íntima. Antes de que él se mueva, lo comenzó a besar desesperadamente como si él fuera su oxígeno de vida.

-Quieres que me mueva? –preguntó sasuke en medio de el beso.

-Y…Yo..solo..n..no quiero hacerlo.. – murmuró ella.

El sabía lo que ella trataba de decirle, en simple palabras ella solía quería un poco de placer, pero nada referente a la penetración, y está bien, el no lo haría si no quería.

-Hmp….como tú quieras – respondió para comenzar a moverse de arriba hacia abajo.

Entonces los gemidos comenzaron a aparecer. Altos, fuertes…gritos. El no la estaba penetrando sin embargo ella al estar desnuda bajo él, hacía sentir como una penetración.

-Onee-chan? – llamó su hermana tocando la puerta del baño.

-M…Mei? – dijo sakura parando el movimiento de sus caderas. Sin embargo sasuke no quería.

Y en este momento maldecía a la hermana de la pelirosa por interrumpir su momento.

-Onee-chan ..puedo pasar?

Sakura palideció, y en un cerrar de ojos, sasuke la había acorralado con la pared musitando unas palabras: "Yo me encargo"


	13. Dolor y Frialdad

**Siento tanto el retraso..:(**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13: DOLOR Y FRIALDAD**

**.**

**.**

Por un momento el pelinegro llego a creer que hoy sería el día en el que iba a poder disfrutar de ella. Se despegó lentamente de la pelirosa y se acerco a la puerta. La vio removerse incómoda mientras observaba sus pasos. Movió la perilla y vio la pequeña figura de la hermana de la pelirosa frente a él.

-Hola – saludó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Q…Q…uién…er-

-Mírame a los ojos – le susurró interrumpiéndola, mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos – te olvidarás de todo lo que viste o escuchaste hace 5 minutos, ahora…desmayate….

Y dicho y hecho, la niña se desmayo, y el pelinegro la cogió en brazos para que no se golpeara contra el piso.

-Hmp…Dónde la dejo?

-Etto….yo…no…en su cuarto – susurro cabizbaja.

-Me demoro un segundo – y se fue.

Aprovechando que el moreno se había ido, la pelirosa quiso cambiarse, pero al instante el traspaso la puerta.

-Ya llegué me extrañaste? – preguntó coqueto.

-mm….por supuesto

Sasuke observó muy bien sus facciones, se notaba que estaba incómoda, tal vez esto de intentar hacerla olvidar con la lujuria no fue la mejor idea.

-Vamos es mejor que te pongas algo de ropa – espetó mientras la cargaba en brazos.

Ella no protestó solo se dejo hacer. La asentó suavemente en la cama y buscó algo de ropa.

Cuando la consiguió y se volvió hacia ella, vio sus lágrimas silenciosas descender lentamente por su mejilla. Sabía que a ella le dolía y el no era muy bueno calmando el dolor.

Se acercó y le puso la toalla encima de su cabeza, lentamente comenzó a frotarla contra su cabello para secarla. Luego la hizo acostarse. Ella en ningún momento habló ni lo contradijo, ya no decía nada…..parecía una hermosa muñeca, que se encontraba hueca por dentro.

-Estás bien? – preguntó, pero ella nunca respondió.

Terminó de colocarle la ropa y la metió debajo de las sábanas. Una vez que ya s encontraba en la cama se dispuso a salir, pero un suave susurro lo hizo detenerse.

-No me dejes…. – otra vez le hacía mención a ello.

-No lo haré….no me tardo – y salió.

.

.

Por el momento era mejor así, ya suficientemente estaba mal el hecho de haberse encariñado con ella. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?. Le dijo que no la iba a dejar, que nunca le haría daño, que estaría….para ella…..

Él era un persona fuerte, fría, sin ningún sentimiento….así era conocido por todos, no puede ser que ahora haya cambiado solo por una niña. El debía volver a ser el de antes…..estaba volviéndose débil y eso era malo, pues tenía demasiado enemigos…y si él era débil, no sería capaz de cuidarse así mismo, ni a la propia pelirosa.

Corrió por los pasillos lo más que pudo, cuando la oyó gritar su nombre.

Su paso inmediatamente se frenó, y se dirigió otra vez a su habitación desesperadamente.

La vio….

En su mano llevaba una gillet, mientras su otra mano sangraba….ella lloraba…e intentaba hacerse más cortaduras. ¿En qué pensaba?...

_¿Tanto duele sakura?_

Se acercó a ella, y le quito la gillet de la mano, para hacerse él un corte en la mano, a este paso sakura iba a morir desangrada…y él quería evitarlo a toda costa…

-Bebe – ordenó pero ella se negó.

-Y…Yo…q..quie…ro….mo-rir – susurró entrecortadamente.

-Estúpida! – le gritó furioso, sorprendiéndola y alarmándola a la vez – si quieres morir hazlo en otra parte, pero aquí no, no mientras estés conmigo – y llevó su mano a la boca de ella, obligándola a beber.

A los minutos ella comenzó a hacerlo.

Sasuke la miró con preocupación a los ojos….¿qué pasará cuando el no esté en casa? ¿sakura se suicidaría?...¿eso era realmente lo que quería?...

_Puede ser que eso sea lo que deseas sakura, pero por el momento no podré cumplir tu deseo. Yo te necesito…por ello seré egoísta y vivirás…hasta cuando yo quiera_

-Solo vive…. – le susurró en su oído.

Ella lentamente alzó la cabeza con la boca ensangrentada..

-Pero..me duele – respondió temblorosa.

-Pasará…créeme….y cuando lo haga, podrás disfrutar de todo los placeres que la vida te proporciona….

-De lo que tú me proporcionas – susurró y se levantó para sentarse en sus piernas - ¿Por qué?...no lo entiendo….¿Por qué no me mataste el primer día? ¿Por qué no me has matado todavía?

-Hmp….porque me eres necesaria, para todo lo que quiero obtener en esta vida – comentó mientras jugaba con un mechón rosa.

-Yo no soy necesaria para nadie – le respondió pero esta vez con una expresión seria, dura…..en su rostro.

-¿Por qué te menos precias? – inquirió fastidiado ante sus anteriores respuestas.

-Porque es la realidad…..quisiera no depender de nadie….quiero ser fuerte, fría….no quiero que la gente me pise como cualquier basura – respondió con odio.

-No lo harán, yo me encargaré de eso – respondió al momento que rozaba su lengua con sus labios.

-A cambio de qué?...de sexo? – preguntó con ironía.

Él por primera vez, la miró como una persona astuta. Parece que esta vez su gatita, literalmente iba a matar con su mirada.

-No te creas fuerte, no ocultes tu temor bajo la dureza de unas cuantas palabras…..que el corazón luego te va a doler fuertemente…

-Mira quien lo dice!...tu nunca me dices nada de ti…..solo te ocultas – menciono mientras se levantaba y se acostaba en la cama.

El pelinegro también hizo lo mismo y se acostó a su lado.

-Lo hago porque también me duele…..no me conoces..

-Porque no me dejas conocerte…..¿qué es lo que necesitas para sentirte mejor? – inquirió mientras se sentaba encima de él – tengo odio..por dentro…quiero ser igual a ti…..nadie pasa sobre ti..

Él le miro y supo el regalo que le iba a dar para su quinceavo cumpleaños. Llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella, y las acarició…

-Sakura llevó más de cien años viviendo….mi apariencia solo se quedó estancada…..si nadie pasa sobre mí, es por el temor que les ocasiona una simple mirada, o el rencor puro….. – murmuró mientras se sentaba con ella encima – tu eres pura…..y yo te estoy manchando…y no sé si eso sea lo mejor….

-Te equivocas….Tian me manchó – susurró con rencor – ….el sigue vivo ¿no?

Inmediatamente el pelinegro asintió.

-Lo dejé vivo para hacerlo sufrir….

-Me enseñas? – ronroneo, mientras se frotaba en él.

-Claro que sí mi gatita, solo compórtate y haz lo que te digo….y verás que ambos lo disfrutaremos…..

Sonrió y la llevó en brazos al sótano donde se encontraba encerrado Tian.

.

.

Todo estaba oscuro, solo una respiración agitada se escuchaba en aquel lugar.

-Tian – llamó sakura.

Por parte del pelinegro solo se dedicó a sonreír mientras dejaba a la vista el tipo de armas que podía escoger la pelirosa para hacerlo sufrir.

La ojijade prendió las luces, y lo vio encadenado al piso.

-¿Cómo estas cariño?

-T…Tu…pp-perra…

-Si, si…..lo que quieras… - murmuró con indiferencia y cogió un cuchillo.

Miró su reflejo en el cuchillo y vio una lágrima descender, se la limpió y le mostró una sádica sonrisa a su querido padrastro….

-Nos vamos a divertir…

Lo acercó a su rostro. Y lo vio temblar de miedo….lo rozó por su mejilla y lo oyó rezar desesperadamente…

Se carcajeo e hizo un corte en su mejilla, un grito desgarrador salieron de los labios de aquel tipo y ella no pudo evitar sentirse bien, ante aquel dolor.

Cogió un cuchillo más finito y filudo, y con él le corto una oreja…..y así mismo con la otra. La sangre salía a borbotones…..y parecía no parar. Luego con ese mismo cuchillo decidió escribir en su espalda con letras grandes: "VIOLADOR" ….. y por último lo pateo tres veces, y dejó clavado su cuchillo en su espalda….

-Ya me quiero ir sasuke…

.

.

.

Al día siguiente sakura se levanto muy tranquila mientras veía a su protector a su lado mirando el techo.

Se volvió a dar un baño y se dispuso a ponerse la ropa.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Hmp….ni idea…..por el momento, creo que me debo asegurar que no te suicides – bromeó.

-No lo haré..

Toc, Toc, Toc

-Onee-chan puedo pasar?

El semblante de la pelirosa inmediatamente cambió.

Abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar….

-¿Qué se te ofrece? – preguntó con dureza.

-Onee-chan quién es ese hombre? – preguntó señalando a sasuke - …..estás molesta?

-No….él es un amigo – murmuró al tiempo que se colocaba a su lado – a que has venido?

-Y…Yo…solo quería ver si estabas bien…

-Estoy bien…ahora lárgate!

La niña sin más ni menos se marchó asustada. Nunca había visto a su hermana de tan mal humor, hasta parecía que la odiaba.

-Ahora odias a todos? – preguntó el pelinegro mientras la alzaba y la ponía encima.

-Tal vez – susurró y lo besó.

Sus labios sabían tan bien, eran tan profesionales….y a la vez tan delicados. Sus manos inmediatamente empezaron a colocarse por su blusa.

-Sabes que tengo hambre?

Ella le sonrió y se sacó la blusa, y le mostró el cuello.

-Adelante

Él asintió y clavó sus colmillos en esa piel nivea. Su sangre era tan deliciosa…sabía a los manjares más exquisitos que alguien podía pedir, era increíble el sabor que le proporcionaba…

-Se siente bien sasuke-kun?

-Hmp…mmm..si

La acercó más a él, y dejó su cuello para besar sus labios.

-Sakura quieres una fiesta para tus 15 años?

-No…no me gustan…adema no tengo a nadie quien invitar..

-Si yo te hago una fiesta…..la aceptarías?

-Sí..

-Bien gatita, entonces prepárate para mañana, que voy hacer el mejor día de tu vida – y la volvió a morder.

Esta ve ella aprovechó y adentró sus manos por su camiseta. Tenía unos grandes pectorales, los cuales los había trabajado muy bien….definitivamente él era para ella el hombre perfecto o bueno en este caso el vampiro perfecto…


	14. El regalo de sasuke

**Muy bien chicos, por fin llegamos al capi 14, espero que lo disfruteis..y bueno como siempre lo digo gracias por vuestros comentarios, siento el retraso tengo problemas con mi compu...está un poco dañada y la han estado arreglando. En fin espero vuestras opiniones del capi n.n**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14: EL REGALO DE SASUKE**

**.**

**.**

La mañana siguiente había pasado demasiado rápido para la pelirosa. Sasuke había logrado despachar a su familia por todo el día. Por lo que lo único que veía era a las personas pasar mientras entraban los materiales para la decoración. Vio un sin número de arreglos como flores las cuales únicamente eran rojas, cintas, nuevas cortinas para la sala, cobertores para las sillas, sillones, mesa….etc…

La mansión era lo suficientemente grande para la fiesta que sasuke le estaba preparando. Tenían casi todo ocupado, solo las salas de arriba se encontraban vacías y tranquilas.

Por otra parte sakura había aprovechado para ir a visitar a su hermana quién se encontraba en casa de una amiga, según como dispuso el pelinegro.

Tocó la puerta y espero a que abrieran.

Una mujer mayor de unos 40 años le abrió la puerta y al verla le sonrió.

-Buenas tardes – saludó amablemente la señora.

-Buenas tardes, vengo a ver a Mei – se apresuro a decir.

-Oh! Ya veo..tú debes ser su hermana. La voy a llamar en un momento viene. ¿Deseas pasar?

-No gracias estoy bien afuera – respondió mientras una mueca salía de sus labios. ¿Qué le iba a decir?. "Disculpa por ser grosera, ahora volvamos a ser las de siempre" pensó con ironía.

Se removió en su puesto incómoda, mientras sudaba frío literalmente. Sabía que había sido una mala hermana al contestarle de es forma. ¿Pero de qué manera quería que le hable si había tenido el peor día de su vida?. ¿Acaso nadie la entendía?. Pero bueno, en toco aso su hermana no estaba enterada de aquello, por lo que ella no tenía la culpa que le sucedieran estas cosas. Alzó la vista y pudo observar a su pequeña hermana menor. Se encontrbaa muy nerviosa.

-Ho….la oonecha..n – apenas lo dijo en un susurro.

-Hola mei. Tu y yo necesitamos hablar. Lo malo es que solo tengo 5 minutos, para hacerlo así que lo haremos aquí.

Las facciones de la pelirosa inmediatamente fueron las de una persona consecuente y seria.

Su hermana apenas la observó y supo de que quería hablar.

-Te disculpo no hay problema – objetó mei, para mirarla de frente – pero…¿ qué es lo que está pasando ? ¿ Por qué ese cambio onee-chan ?

-Gracias – apenas lo dijo y se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla – no sabes cuan mal me sentí por ello. Prometo no volver a serlo.

-Está bien..pero…¿ vas a responder mis preguntas ?

Sakura se despegó de Mei, y su semblante se endureció.

-Mei…hay una persona muy especial que está en nuestra casa. El vive conmigo hace unos meses. Nadie se dio cuenta porque el siempre se ocultaba. Pero ya es hora de que tú lo recuerdes.

-Lo recuerde….¿ lo he visto ? – preguntó confundida.

-Así es. ¿ Recuerdas que el primer día que estuvimos en la casa, tu tuviste una pesadilla con un chico de ojos rojos ?

La pequeña solo se limitó a asentir.

-Su nombre es Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Yo pertenezco a él, soy literalmente de su propiedad – admitió la pelirosa complemente roja.

-¿ Es tu novio ?

Inmediatamente la pregunta la sobresalto. ¿Novio?. Nunca se había puesta a pensar en ello. Pero bueno podríamos decir que algo así.

-Supongo – murmuró, mientras veía el reloj de su mano – es hora de irme.

-Espera – se apresuro a decir la pequeña al tiempo que sostenía su brazo derecho – el chico…..sasuke es raro…..los humanos no tiene los ojos rojos…yo sol-

Con un dedo la calló y se acercó a su oído para hablarle.

-Sasuke no es un humano – susurró. Mei inmediatamente tembló – ..es un vampiro..

_ pensó sakura._

-Pero los vampiros no existe – se quejó.

-Si existen. Lo conocerás mañana. Por hoy sé una niña buena y no ocaciones ningún problema –la miró y le sonrió – confía en mi mei. Todo estará bien – y se marchó

.

.

Esto de hacer una fiesta sí que era cansado. Lo bueno es que la plata nunca faltaba. Toda la herencia de su familia había recaído en el y su hermano, por lo que nunca les faltó nada. Sus padres murieron cuando apenas eran unos niños, sasuke con 12 e itachi con 17. Aunque nunca les faltó el dinero, siempre sintieron un hueco en su corazón. Por eso es esa forma fría de ser, sin embargo siempre aplicaron bien los modales cuando estaban en reuniones. Solos aprendieron a sobrellevar su vida hacia el mejor camino que tenían. La organización Akatsuki.

-Dobe! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – exclamó un rubio, que atravesaba fugazmente el portal.

-Ay! No ..aqui vamos –suspiró fuertemente y se levantó.

-No te alegras de verme?

-Hmp – no le respondió, solo se limitó a seguir caminando – no vienes ?

-No porque no estás feliz de verme ¬¬

Sasuke suspiró y se paso la mano por la cara. Naruto siempre tenía que ser tan infantil.

-Ya apresúrate y ven!...tu sabes que me …agradas – dijo lo último en un susurro, sin embargo el rubio lo pudo escuchar.

-Te agrado? – preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Hmp…vamos – y volvió a caminar solo que esta vez ya con un rubio a lado.

.

.

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que había ido a ver a su hermana, y ya era hora de la gran fiesta que le tenía preparada sasuke. La estilista habían ido a su casa y había ondulado su pelo al tiempo que hacía algunos recortes. La maquillo con colores fuertes _._Sus labios se encontraban de un colo rojo fuerte, mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por colores oscuros;

( . )

Y su pelo se encontraba teñido de rayos rojizos. Su vestido era apegado al cuerpo:

( )

Y todo este conjunto formaba a la nueva sakura. Sasuke le había dado todo esto por sus quince y los regalos seguían según él. Decía que este solo era el comienzo.

Al principio ella se había negado, pues era algo incómodo que todo lo que han gastado haya sido pagado desde la chequera del pelinegro. Sin embargo al final accedió.

-Sakura – llamó sasuke desde la puerta – puedo pasar?

Respiro profundamente y habló.

-Claro que sí !

La puerta se abrió lentamente y de ella apareció un azabache con un elegante esmoquin.

Tan solo fue un vistazo, y sintió que el aire le faltaba. Definitivamente sakura se veía seductoramente. Le daban ganas de cogérsela ahí mismo y al diablo la fiesta. Sus labios estaban tan rojos como la sangre, su pelo teñido le daba un aire de maliciosa y el vestido que él le había comprado la hacía lucir espectacular. Abrió la boca y sintió que ninguna palabra salía. Se sentía un completo idiota. Parecía uno de esos niñatos, que al instante de ver a su chica, comenzaban a babear. Se maldijo internamente y por fin pudo emitir un sonido.

-Estas… - suspiró y supo lo que haría.

Caminó hacia ella con pasos elegantes hasta estar frente a frente. Se acercó a su oído y susurró.

-Estas tan sexi – e inmediatamente sakura sintió como el pelinegro jugaba con su lóbulo – que quiero….

-Qué quieres? – gimió la ojijade.

-Que quiero….que todo el mundo te conozco – dijo rápidamente mientras se separaba de su lado, y extendía su mano.

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros y tomó su brazo. Siempre hacía este tipo de bromas, y eso le encantaba. Aunque por lo general siempre tenían que ser con un toque pervertido.

Dejó de pensar cuando sintió que sasuke la guiaba hacia el pasillo. Atravesaron varias puertas hasta encontrarse a la escalera principal. Ahí se encontraba un chico esperándolos. Este era blanco muy blanco, y cuando sonrió mostró sus colmillos. La pelirosa se detuvo y lo miró.

-Sasuke son todos vampiros?

-Así es. Esta noche será muy especial para ti. Dijiste que querías ser como yo ¿no?

Ella asintió y contestó.

-Y que quiero estar contigo.

-Exacto mi hermosa gatita!. Hoy haré todo realidad. Todos tus sueños. Tus fantasías. Tus más perversos deseos. Todos…..cobrarán vida esta noche.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Entonces que comience.

El pelinegro asintió y le dio la señal positiva al joven.

Inmediatamente el muchacho se aclaró al garganta y con un sonoro saludo, hizo la entrada de ambos.

-"Con ustedes Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke"

Todos se posicionaron alrededor de la escalera y lentamente sasuke fue bajando con sakura.

Cuando sus orbes verdes observaron el alrededor se encontró en una fantasía. La mansión no podía estar más elegante como ya lo está. Definitivamente sasuke se había esmerado en hacer aquella noche la mejor.

Cuando por fin bajaron sasuke tomó la palabra.

-Primeramente agradezco a todos los que decidieron asistir a esta ceremonia, espero que sea de su agrado. Esta noche ante ustedes se encuentra la señorita Haruno sakura – dijo al instante que la ponía al frente de todos.

Todos los invitados pudieron inspeccionarla lentamente. Fácilmente podían notar que aquella chica era una humana y que aparte de eso aquella chiquilla representaba lago muy valioso para el Uchiha.

-Sakura esta noche cumple quince años de edad.

Inmediatamente el publico dijo "Felicidades señorita Haruno".

Por ley la gente debía felicitar al homenajeado, algo que la dejó perpleja a sakura aunque no lo haya demostrado.

-Cómo ustedes sabrán ahora ocupo el puesto de "Tercer presidente de akatsuki". Y como cualquier presidente debe tener a una prometida, yo ya la tengo. Y hoy se las presentaré.

Por un momento a sakura le faltó el aire ¿Quién era la prometida de sasuke?.

Levemente jaló a sakura del brazo y la apegó a su torso, mientras miraba al frente.

-Sakura es mi prometida – chistó los dedos y un hombre le entregó una cajita.

Lentamente él la abrió y de él salió un hermoso anillo. Él le sonrió y la miró, ella sabía lo que quería.

-Si – le susurro, y el procedió a colocarle el anillo.

-Este anillo, significa que esperaré hasta que cumplas tu mayoría de edad para casarme contigo. Y que tú a la vez me serás fiel hasta el momento que la cumplas. Ahora me perteneces como mujer y no como una niña. Desde ahora en adelante aquel que te toque recibirá la…muerte – concluyó al tiempo que la besaba.

Todo el público estalló en aplausos y chiflidos. Hinata veía la escena tan alegre que no podía evitar que unas lágrimas se escaparan de su rostro.

-Gracias – murmuró la pelirosa.

-Hmp..

Entonces la fiesta comenzó. Todos parecían divertirse y es que siempre las fiestas de un Uchiha eran la mejores.

Sasuke aprovechó y le presentó a todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Incluso le presentó a su hermano y a la organización Akatsuki. La única persona que no se encontraba satisfecha era Pein. Pues todo su plan se había ido abajo. Sasori debía evitar a toda costa que ese anillo estuviera en el dedo de esa chiquilla, sin embargo había fallado. ¿Por qué evitar esto?. Simple le iba a dar una mala estética a la organización, aunque al parecer todos parecían aceptarlos sin reclamos.

Cuando hubo conocido a todas las personas importantes ellos salieron a tomar un aire al jardín.

-Todo te quedó muy bien – le felicitó sonrojada.

-Es porque era para ti – sonrió de lado.

Ella asintió sonrojada y se acordó de lo que hace unas horas quiso preguntarle.

-¿Por qué me elegiste?

El volvió a sonreír y suspiró. Sabía que ella le preguntaría eso, así que mentalmente ya se había preparado.

-Tú, te pareces tanto a mi hermana. Eres igual de frágil como en algún momento ella lo fue. Ella murió – dijo mirándola de frente.

Ella solo se limitaba a atenderlo atentamente.

-Su nombre era Kirara. Mi tío la violó y la mató cruelmente. Cuando lo hizo yo era solo un niño y no la pude salvar. Cuando te veo a ti me recuerdas a ella.

-Entonces me elegiste…¿Por qué te recuerdo a tu hermana? – preguntó confusa.

-Eso pensaba al principio. Creí que era una simple obsesión. Pero luego recordé que yo no soy así, no soy amable con nadie solo por una apariencia. Es ahí donde me di cuenta que tontamente estaba utilizando esa excusa para creer que no sentía nada por ti…

-¿Qué sientes por mí?...dimelo en un sola palabra –pidió suavemente.

-Todo…..sakura siento todo. ¡Joder! Me traes loco, ansioso, pervertido…..todo lo que quieras.

Ella sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él. El zabache gustosamente la recibió en sus brazos y la apretó contra él. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Sakura vamos a la habitación, mi sorpresa sigue.

Ella asintió y el la condujo silenciosamente a la habitación que se encontraba preparada especialmente para los dos.

En ella, había una cama matrimonial con un enorme corazón relleno de pétalos rojos, era simplemente hermoso.

Se dejó llevar cuando sintió su respiración en su cuello.

-Cámbiate – murmuró en su oído mientras le entregaba una caja.

Ella asintió, y cumplió su orden. Entró al baño y abrió la caja. Y gran sorpresa que se llevó. Su regalo era una lencería roja, sonrió para sus adentros. Sasuke era demasiado pervertido, pero como no lo iba a ser, si ya era un hombre. No renegó solo se la colocó. Aunque le haya llevado tiempo, por fin estaba lista para que el azabache la mirara.

Abrió la puerta y puso frente a él.

-Perfecto – murmuró.

Se acercó a la puerta y le puso llave.

Cogió su mano y la llevo a la cama para que se sentase. Por parte de él solo se quedó parado.

-Sakura….sabes que es el sexo? – preguntó divertido.

Ella asintió sonrojada. Con él quien ¿no?

-Te parece placentero?

La pelirosa cada vez estaba más roja, y con sus preguntas no ayudaba en nada.

-Lo es, y mucho – se respondió así mismo.

-Sasuke….tendremos sexo? – se decidió a preguntar.

-No

-Entonces?

-Haremos el amor – le contestó seductoramente – lo que nosotros haremos será amarnos….

Se acercó a sus labios y comenzó la travesía. La besó al principio lentamente disfrutando de aquellos labios inocentes, pero luego comenzó lo excitante. Mordió su labio inferior y succionó de él. Sakura no se quedaba atrás y cada cosas que hacía sasuke ella también quería experimentarla. Hizo lo mismo qué él y se ganó un gruñido de excitación.

-Lo haces bien – la felicitó.

Se despegó de ella y se comenzó a quitar la ropa. Primero la camiseta luego los pantalones y así sucesivamente quedándose solo en bóxers.

Se acerco a una sakura sonrojada y le quitó los tacos, dejándola no más con su sexi lencería.

-Sakura que quieres que haga primero….darte placer a ti o …darte placer a ti? – su mirada era tan lujuriosa que por momentos la pelirosa se volvía en una pervertida completa.

-Y yo no te voy a dar placer ?

-Claro que sí, pero como es tu primera vez, quiero que seas tú quien sienta más placer.

Ella asintió avergonzada y se dejo a hacer. Primero lo sintió tocar su abdomen hasta subir a unos de sus pechos y masajearlos. Se sentía bien, no lo podía negar. Pero luego sintió que sasuke perdió el control, y comenzó a besar su cuerpo con demasiada vehemencia, algo que la sobresalto y en cierta forma la asusto. Estaba siendo demasiado rudo y eso no le gustaba para nada. Quiso detenerlo con sus pequeñas manos, sin embargo el no se inmuto ante su esfuerzo, entonces apretó los ojos con miedo y lo dejo continuar.

Cuando sasuke quiso ir a mayores sus caricias, la sintió temblar. La miró a los ojos y vio que esta los apretaba con miedo. ¿Tan rudo estaba siendo en su primera vez?. Suspiro cansado, e hizo que abriera los ojos, para mirarle directamente a la cara.

-Lo siento – murmuro cabizbajo – no te quiero presionar.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida, y se relajo un poco. No es que la estuviera presionando, es solo que estaba siendo muy rápido, y ella simplemente quería recordar su primera vez como algo especial.

-Está bien sasuke-kun…p..puedes seguir.

Se puso a su altura, y beso delicadamente sus labios.

-Te trataré bien, lo prometo…

Después de aquello siguió con su tarea de hacerla sentir bien, pero ya todo con calma. Cada roce era totalmente suave, como cuidando a que no se rompiera. Sus manos divagaron entre su fina cintura y su trasero. De vez en cuando masajeaba sus pechos, y ella gemía sonoramente. Pasó alrededor de 10 minutos y seguían con sus besos hasta que sintió que sus labios le dolían. Se dirigió a su cuello y lo lamió, luego dejo pequeñas mordidas, y succiono lo que más pudo dejando en su rastro algunos chupetones. Volvió a sus labios y dejo un casto beso en ellos.

-Sakura respira – dijo al instante que introducía un dedo en su intimidad.

Al instante sintió el intruso, se sentía incómodo, en un principio y era inevitable no moverse.

-Calma, quédate quieta – ordenó, y comenzó a moverlo en su interior. De manera suave y delicada.

No pasaron más de 5 minutos y ella se empezó a sentir cada vez mas excitada. Lo que hacía sasuke se sentía demasiado….rico. No quería que parara, solo quería que lo hiciera con más rapidez…..pero pedirle sería algo vergonzoso.

Gimió sonoramente y se inclinó para besarlo.

-M…ás – dijo como pudo.

-Tranquila esto todavía está empezando.

Ingresó dos dedos, y comenzó otra vez el vaivén. Ahora la pelirosa ya se movía. Sus caderas parecían que involuntariamente buscaban el placer, y eso a él le encantaba. Estaba consiguiendo que cada vez más estuviera excitada y lista para la siguiente fase.

Luego de una sesión con sus dedos, la sintió venir…y seguidamente la escucho gritar.

Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas, y él solo pudo sonreír satisfactoriamente.

Se llevó los dedos a su boca y los degusto. Ella era completamente deliciosa, más que eso…ella parecía su droga, era una adicción que nunca iba a dejar.

-Te encuentras bien?

-Mmm..s..i – respondió agitada.

-Hmp…bien

La alzó un poco y la hizo que se acomodara bien en la cama. Cuando ya lo estuvo, se acomodo entre sus piernas y comenzó a besarla. Mientras la besaba lentamente comenzaba a introducirse, y cuando ella lo sintió dentro, vio su cara de dolor.

-No te muevas o te dolerá demasiado – seguido de esto, con una rápida embestida rompió su frágil barrera.

Por parte de la pelirosa no pudo evitar apretar los labios con fuerza por el dolor, hasta que estos sangraran.

-D…uele demasiado – lloriqueo, dejando que sus lágrimas salió – me duele sasuke-kun

Claro que dolía si a pesar de no ser su primera vez, su "amiguito" no era para nada pequeño, además su intimidad había quedado sensible, luego de la violación de Tian.

Si bien con el la podían pasar genial, también al principio iba a sufrir hasta que se acostumbre.

-Ya pasara – gruñó, mientras se movía en su interior.

Mientras ella sufría a él le encantaba. Es que era tan estrecha que cada vez que salía y entraba, se sentía en el mismísimo cielo.

A los pocos segundos ella comenzó a sentir el mismo placer. Y cuando lo sintió se lo hizo saber, acercándolo más a ella, entrelazando sus piernas en su cintura.

-Más. – gemía – quiero más..

-S…Sa..kura – gruñía, y aumentaba según ella se lo pedía.

Sus ojos cambiaron, y se pusieron de color rojo. Sus colmillos se mostraron ante ella, y sabía lo que iba a pasar. Él la mordió.

Succionaba y la embestía, simplemente era lo mejor. Era combinar el dulce con el placer. Por parte de sakura solo mezclaba el dolor con el placer, y eso lo hacía excitante. Ambos lo disfrutaban, ambos querían seguir…

-Sakura…..q..quires..s..ser ccomo y-yo? – dijo entre gruñidos.

Ella no pudo contestar solo se limitó asentir.

El paró por un momento las embestidas y la hizo sentarse encima de él. (Sasuke en ese momento se sentó en la cama).

-Sa..ku..ra – murmuró agitado – mi regalo es la inmortalidad. Una vida juntos, solos tu y yo…

¿Juntos? ¿Hablaba en serio?...¿por siempre? ¿ser una vampira junto a él?...claro que si, pero….¿mei?

-Puedes traerla – objetó leyendo sus pensamientos – cuando seas vampira podrás también transformarla y será parte de nuestras vidas.

-No te la cenaras? – bromeó, sonriente. El negó con la cabeza y ella habló – entonces…juntos por siempre…

_._

_Un error es algo grave. Una persona siempre flaquea, cuando ve que las salidas que tenía se cierran. Ella no tuvo opciones, solo tuvo un vampiro, un vampiro llamado Sasuke Uchiha. ÉL mismo en persona se encargó de hacerla, sentir el miedo, la desesperación el dolor, la traición..pero sobretodo….la pasión. Podíamos describir a Sasuke como el peor hombre, sin embargo siempre lo elegiría a él. Él llego cuando ella lo necesitaba, y el sin querer la complació desde la primera vez que la vió. Frágil como su hermana…linda como rosa…..y tentadora como una droga…._

_._

Las facciones de sasuke cambiaron y de él, unas marcas negras surcaron su cara, sus colmillos se ensancharon y sin respuesta alguna los clavo en su piel nívea. Mientras lo hacía la siguió embistiendo en modo de calmar su dolor…y ella solo pudo hacerlo mismo tratar de disfrutar del placer que le estaba dando sasuke…

.

.

_.."Cuando era niña, muchos hombres quisieron abusar de mi. Nunca se lo permití a ninguno, hasta que cumplí mis catorce años. Mi propio padrastro me violó, y abuso de mi brutalmente…entonces una sola persona me rescato. ¿Quién?...no fue mi madre, ni mi familia, ni amigos….fue sasuke….el apareció por aquella puerta y me quito de sus manos, me protegió y luego me sedujo hasta esta situación. ¿Qué hice yo?...ser su enemiga al principio, luego ser su juguete y por último ser su prometida.."_

_Att: Sakura Haruno_


	15. Mi prometida vampira

**Hollaaaa! Bueno para empezar chicos...debo decirles que me siento muy contenta de volver hablar con ustedes. Como se habran dado cuenta el capi anterior no era el final, faltan todavia unos cuantos ^^ pera ya estamos concluyendola!. En fin chicos me disculpo por mi retraso, el problema esq mi lapto sufrio un accidente y e me la llevaron por una semana ...por lo tanto no he podido escribir. Con este cap ustedes se igualan con el otro sitio donde tengo publicada esta historia...voy a tener que pedir que me esperen no contaba con el incoveniente de mi lapto...en fin, os pidodisculpas y bueno el proximo cap espero poder subirlo en tres días, nos vemos :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15: MI PROMETIDA VAMPIRA**

**.**

**.**

Sentía como el veneno recorría sus venas. Ardía. Dolía demasiado. Miró una vez más a sasuke, quien se encontraba a su lado susurrándole _"todo está bien"_. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar y gritos desgarradores salieron de sus finos labios. Parecía como si a alguien estuvieran matando. Apretó fuertemente las sábanas con sus manos, y sintió que su cabeza quería explotar.

-Ahhh! – gritó una vez más. El dolor era insoportable.

De repente el dolor cesó. Su cabeza se relajó y sus músculos dejaron de tensarse. Sus ojos lo miraron entrecerrados y el solo pudo articular: _"Siempre juntos"_. Ella vagamente sonrió y se dejó caer por el sueño que tenía. Sus mejillas dejaron de estar rojas, y optaron por ser blancas mientras su rostro parecía porcelana. Su pelo comenzó a crecer aun más, y el sello que se encontraba en su cuello se volvió de color rojo como la sangre.

Su respiración paró por un momento, mientras sasuke observaba como su cuerpo iba cambiando.

-Sakura – suspiró – no sabes cuantos años tuve que esperar para que esto pasara – sonrió nostálgico mientras recordaba ciertos recuerdos.

.

**_~Recuerdos de sasuke~_**

_Se removió molesto en su cama, mientras veía a su hermano gritarle._

_-Sasuke! ¿Me estás escuchando? – reiteró furioso._

_-Hmp…._

_-Estoy harto de tus actitudes de niño pequeño. ¡Eres un adulto! ¿me oíste?. Tienes que casarte para que heredes de una vez por todas tu puesto como tercer presidente en Akatsuki, en lugar de estar yendo de burdel en burdel!_

_-¡Deja de molestarme! – le reclamé fastidiado – el hecho de que tú te hayas casado joven no significa que yo lo haré. Quiero disfrutar de la vida, no amarrarme a la vida de alguien._

_-¡¿Cuánto debo esperar sasuke?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Cuánto?! – volteé la mirada furioso – Según tú cuándo sabré que has elegido a una mujer ¡¿ah?!_

_-Cuando no quiera nada de fiestas, cuando el licor y las zorras ya no me interesen. Cuando tenga un peor un humor que este…..y cuando simplemente piense en esa personas antes que en mí…. – lo vi sonreír complacido._

_-Encuéntrala rápido ¿sí?_

_-Eso trato, pero parece que está perdida – respondí mientras sonreía de lado._

_._

Itachi mataba para que su hermano menor sasuke consiguiera una esposa y luego de tantos años la consiguió.

Miró una vez el rostro de sakura y vio su cuerpo inerte que yacía en la cama.

-Desde ahora sakura…eres MIA solo mía – se posicionó al frente de ella, y mordió su mano, para luego dejar que sus gotas de sangre resbalaran por su pequeña boca.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, porque al instante sintió como una respiración tranquila rozaba su mano. Así eran las transformaciones, al principio dolorosas, luego lentamente morían, y para completar la transformación, el sangre pura que la transformaba debía dejar que beba unas cuantas gotas de su sangre.

-Abre los ojos – ordenó. Lentamente sus orbes jades se abrieron.

Sasuke pudo deleitarse como su inocente mirada pasaba a ser la de alguien tenebrosa. Su mirada ahora era oscura, fascinado ante tanta belleza dejó que una sonrisa de medio lado se le escapara.

-Y..Yo – susurró ronca la ojijade – arde….arde

Sabía que ardía. Le ardía la garganta en otro términos tenía sed.

-¿Quieres beber?

-Sí – levemente asintió.

Sasuke se dejó caer completamente en la cama, mientras el cuerpo de la pequeña pelirosa se sentaba en el suyo. Se agachó lo suficiente hasta estar a milímetros de su cuello. Sus pechos inmediatamente rozaron el pecho firme del pelinegro, y ambos solo pudieron gemir. Sintió su pequeña lengua lamerlo, hasta que sus colmillos lo perforaron. Se sentía bien el saber que estaba alimentando a su propia prometida. Por fin tenía a alguien por quién vivir, a quién proteger. Ella, una pequeña humana conquistó el corazón de uno de los vampiros de sangre pura más fuerte. Co su inocente rostros, con sus rabietas, con sus problemas….y sus dulces labios, lo hechizaron para enamorarse perdidamente de ella. ¿Cómo lo supo?

.

.

_Botó todos los papeles al suelo y gruño fuertemente. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a su hermano menor?. Desde cuando prefería estar con una humana antes que con él. Sabía que su relación de hermandad era pésima pero no tanto para querer más a una simple niña._

_-Para qué me buscabas? – preguntó sasuke quien recién entraba en la estancia._

_-Hmp.. – no le importó su llegada. Ahora estaba con un pésimo humor y todo por su culpa._

_-Qué quieres? – volvió a preguntar._

_Acaso estaba molesto sasuke?. Últimamente estaba más amargado que antes, y ya ni siquiera asistía a fiestas._

_-Me llegó tú invitación – murmuró itachi todavía pensativo._

_-Así es sakura cumple 15 años._

_¡Listo! Ahora lo sabía. ¡Era la niña!. Claro la invitación era a la fiesta de su pequeña humana._

_En la invitación no especificaba para quien era la fiesta, solo mencionaban el lugar, la hora, la fecha y quién la patrocinaba osea Sasuke Uchiha._

_-¡Tú! – lo apuntó el pelilargo con un brillo en sus ojos – estás enamorado._

_-¿Qué yo qué? ¡Tú estás loco?!_

_-Claro que no –se levantó de su asiento y caminó alrededor de él – últimamente tienes un pésimo humor más que el que tenías, ya no sales a fiesta, ni te importa ir a burdeles. Y para concluir le haces una fiesta a Sakura. Está todo más que claro…tú amas a sakura. Te gusta ¿no?_

_Como podía itachi llegar a una conclusión tan rara?. Sabía que su hermano estaba desesperado porque consiga una esposa pero decir que sakura le gustaba era pasarse de la raya._

_-Hmp…no soy una pedófilo – le respondió molesto._

_-Sí…sí. Tienes toda la razón. Como pude creer semejante tontería si TÚ adoras a todos los humanos, eres tan dulces con ellos…que siempre les pagas las fiestas – rió irónico._

_-Ya basta. Qué si le hice una fiesta a sakura? ¡¿ah?!. No puedo o qué?_

_-Ya te acostaste con ellas? – respondió con otra pregunta._

_-No_

_-Pero ya se besaron ¿no?_

_-Que te importa – respondió el menor cohibido._

_-Así que ya la besaste – comentó divertido – va a ser tu prometida?_

_-¿Mi prometida?_

_-Así es. Sasuke recuerda lo que me dijiste, qué cuando hayas elegido a una prometida, vas a estar más amargado de lo común, no asistirás a las fiestas y los burdeles no te importaran. Todo se cumplió…y tu y yo, sabemos por quién….por ella – concluyo._

.

.

Sí. Efectivamente Itachi había dado en el clavo. Él se había enamorado de sakura sin darse cuenta.

-Sasuke – llamó la ojijade – sasuke

-Dime? – respondió mientras salía de sus pensamientos.

-Ya termine – respndió a penada mientras una gota de sangre se resbalaba por su labio inferior.

El peinegro se inclinó y la lamió. Y ella sin previo aviso lo besó. Una vez más había aquel roce excitante en su boca, el dulce a sangre. Podía sentir como los pequeños colmillos de sakura le rozaban. Succionó su labio inferior y cambiaron de puesto. Haciendo que sasuke quedara en la parte de arriba.

-Estas más sexi ¿los sabías? – preguntó mientras dejaba un camino de saliva en su vientre plano.

-Mmm…no – respondió entre gemidos.

TOC, TOC, TOC

-Hermanooo! – llamó iatchi desde la puerta.

El pelinegro maldijo por lo bajo. Furioso se levantó de la cama mientras cogía su camiseta y se la pasaba a sakura para que se cubriera.

Abrió la puerta y vio al inoportuno de su hermano.

-Sasuke ¿cuánto más se van a tardar?. Ya es la una de la mañana y lo bueno está por venir.

-Hmp…solo deja que sakura se cambie – inquirió molesto.

-Por cierto ¿ya es vampira no?. El olor a sangre se percibe claramente.

-Así es. Ahora que recuerdo necesito que me ayudes en algo, entra – itachi entró en la gran habitación y vio a su cuñada cubierta por la camiseta de su hermano.

-¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó. Ella tembló y corrió a abrazar a sasuke.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – gruñó sasuke.

-Yo nada. Solo le pregunté cómo estaba – se excusó itachi.

El moreno miró a su prometida y la vio cogerse la garganta, al igual que su hermano mayor.

-Ya entiendo tienes hambre ¿no sakura? – preguntó el pelilargo a lo que ella asintió.

-Hmp…..ya comiste que glotona – bromeó sasuke. Ella le sonrió y se paró de puntitas para dejar un beso mojado en sus labios.

-No sé porque pero quiero matar a un ganado entero – respondió sonriente la ojijade.

Los dos muchachos rieron ante la ocurrencia de la menor e Itachi prosiguió a darle las reglas que debían saber los vampiros.

-Sakura ahora que eres una de nosotros. Debes saber que vas a ser la prometida de uno de los seres más importante del mundo vampírico. Todos van a estar a tus pies por lo que podrás hacer lo que se te antoje sin embargo hay cosas que tienes que respetar: Primero es prohibido que pelees contra otro sangre pura y segundo puedes beber solo dos veces al día. Cuando manejes tu sed solo lo necesitaras tres veces a la semana – objetó sonriente – Ahora, si bien sabes esta fiesta fue otorgada no solo por tus quince años sino también por el hecho de que eres una vampira.

-Sasuke tu planeaste todo esto ¿verdad?

-Así es sakura. Sabía lo que pasaría hoy y espero que la sorpresa que hay abajo te fascine – ella corrió y lo abrazo. Por fin era fuerte, ahora nadie iba a pasar por encima de ella.

-Déjense de ser tan melosos y escúchenme – se quejó itachi – abajo tienes que comportarte muy bien ¿está bien?. Recuerda que se trata de gente de alta sociedad – y sin más camino hacia la puerta – ahora por favor cámbiense y bajen.

Sasuke vio como la silueta de su hermano desaparecía y por fin sonrió aliviado.

-Vamos nena es hora de irnos – se dirigió al armario y sacó su nueva ropa – aquí tienes.

Sakura vio la prenda que se pondría y sonrió. Era un pequeño short negro ajustado al cuerpo con una blusa de tiras de color morado con un pequeño escote, y medias de red, con unos tacones altos. Corrió al baño y en menos de dos segundos ya se encontraba saliendo con la ropa puesta.

Sasuke le dio el visto bueno mientras le sonreía lujuriosamente. Por parte de el, solo vestía unos pantalones negros un poco ajustaos al cuerpo y una camiseta que dejaba ver sus pectorales.

-Me dieron ganas de quedarme en la cama – comentó sasuke mientras se acercaba a su novia.

-Itachi dijo que hay bajar – ronroneo sakura – lo dejaremos para después – concluyó al tiempo que lamía el lóbulo de la oreja de su prometido.

-Hmp…mmm…está bien – la cogió de las manos y se encaminó a la salida.

-Sasuke-kun….¿cuál es la sorpresa? – preguntó intrigada.

-Tienes que esperar – sonrió al tiempo que le palmeaba la cabeza – pero créeme que te encantará.

Atravesaron los largos pasillos de la mansión, mientras escuchaban algunos que otros sonidos raros. Parecen que no solo ellos habían disfrutado de una noche de placer. Se hicieron de oídos sordos y siguieron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron a la escalera que los conduciría abajo. El joven blanquecino les sonrió y les abrió paso. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fueron esos rostros de desesperación, que si bien siendo humana le hubiera dado tristeza...ahora siendo vampira solo le dieron hambre…..


	16. ¿Te amo sakura?

**Holaaa chicos, agradezco vuestros comentarios y aquí les dejo otro capi. Recuerden el próximo es el final y de ahi solo nos quedaría el epílogo ^^**

* * *

**CAPITULO 16: ¿TE AMO SAKURA?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"El rostro del ser humano…el dulce rostro"_

La inconsciencia, la codicia, el adulterio, la falsedad, la lujuria, la envidia, la ignorancia, la indecisión, el egoísmo… Una larga lista de antivalores ¿Creo que os conocemos todos, no?. La mayoría de la gente tiene estos defectos y por qué no decirlo, casi todo el mundo. Muchos dirán: "Yo nunca he sido egoísta" o "Yo nunca he cometido el adulterio". Sin embargo debemos recordar una famosa frase: _"Nunca digas nunca"_… o como mejor dicen: _"Toca madera"_. Y así es, debemos aprender a dejar de aparentar ser alguien que no somos o mejor dicho que somos pero que no queremos aceptarlo. El ser humano tiene ya por regla siempre poseer un antivalor.

O por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba la pelirosa mientras se daba este gran festín. Podía fácilmente escuchar sus oraciones hacia dios, un dios que para ella había sido prohibido. Cada uno nombraba un antivalor pero el más común fue el adulterio, sobre todo en los hombres. Las mujeres los que más mencionaban era la envidia y la codicia… ¡já! La hacían recordar tanto a su madre.

Volvió a succionar fuertemente, y arrancó la cabeza del cuerpo inerte de esa mujer. Sonrió ante sus espectadores. Todos la miraron satisfechos. Sakura nunca dudo a la hora de cenarse a alguno, simplemente los mordió como toda una vampira experta…

-Bravo – aplaudió itachi – excelente lindura!

La ojijade sutilmente se levantó del piso y se posicionó al frente de todo su público.

-Espero no haberos aburrido – sonrió tiernamente.

Sasuke caminó hacia ella, y ligeramente rozó sus labios.

-Estuviste asombrosa – le susurró – ahora a festejar. Por favor pasad – y unas grandes puertas se abrieron.

Todos los invitados hicieron casos de aquellas palabras y en unos cuanto minutos la sala principal quedo casi vacía. Solo se podía ver la sangre esparcida en el suelo y los cuerpos inertes.

-Sasuke-kun… dile a alguien que lo limpie onegai.

-No te preocupes nena de eso ya me encargo – hizo un además con las manos, e inmediatamente unos muchachos comenzaron a arreglar de nuevo la sala.

Agarro su delicada manita y la condujo hacia otro salón que no era el del festejo. Sakura inmediatamente lo notó sin embargo no objetó nada, después de todo el dueño de la mansión y la fiesta era sasuke. Finalmente entraron por una puerta color caoba, las luces se encontraban apagadas pero podían distinguir una silueta al fondo. Su respiración entrecortada se propagaba por sus oídos incontrolablemente.

-¿Quién es sakura? – cuestionó, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Ella levemente se inclinó hacia adelante y olfateo. Se olía a mucha sangre y al parecer algunas de sus partes se encontraban en una estado de putrefacción… fácilmente se podía notar que era un hombre, su respiración tosca lo delataba. Pensó un poco en lo antes dicho y se dio cuenta de quién era. Había un solo hombre en toda la mansión que se encontraba en un pésimo estado.

-Tian – respondió inconscientemente.

El azabache prendió la luz y dejó ver su rostro de dolor.

-Por favor, ya no me hagan daño – suplicó el castaño. Ya estaba cansado de todas las torturas que le daba sasuke por día.

Sakura alzó una ceja y lo miró seria.

-¿Estás suplicando?

-P..Por favor – reiteró sus súplicas.

La pelirosa inmediatamente retrocedió un paso. ¿Lo quería matar ,no?. Entonces por qué no lo hacía. Mató vilmente a las demás personas, y a Tian no lo mataba?. ¡Já! Verdaderamente era estúpida. Creyó que siendo vampiro no sentiría nada. Pero he ahí, ella parada a su lado mirándolo morir lentamente a ...tian su violador...tian su padrastro...tian el amor de maya.

Es cierto, esa es la causa por la cual todavía no lo mata.

Maya…su madre lo ama, si ella lo mata la dañaría también a ella. No podía ser indiferente ante una situación en la cual esté involucrada su madre, aunque esta nunca le supo brindar el apoyo que necesitaba. Se maldijo internamente y pateó la mesa que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

Sasuke la observó atentamente. Sonrió para sí mismo. Sakura su frágil sakura… seguía siendo humana. Eso era lo bueno de ella, seguía manteniendo aquello que la distingue de la demás mujeres.

-¿..P..Por qué? – preguntó al aire. Con sus blanquecinas manos se tapó los ojos, mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro - ...quiero matarlo…per…pero no puedo… ¿soy débil?

-No, no lo eres – respondió mientras cogía entre sus manos su pequeño rostro – es solo que tienes sentimientos…es solo eso. Sabes lo que es matar porque ahora está en tu sangre, pero lo que no sabes es como matar a alguien que pertenezca a tú familia.

-Pero yo quiero matarlo – gimoteo.

-Entonces que te detiene?

-Maya…ella lo ama, bueno supongo – encogió sus hombros y lo miró en el suelo - ¿quieres vivir, no?

-S…Sí

Aunque sabía que se iba arrepentir de lo que iba a decir, eso era lo que ahora le dictaba su corazón.

-Sasuke…podrías deja-

-¿Dejarlo vivir? – se adelantó. Ella levemente asintió y él sonrió – tú…mi pequeña _flor de cerezo….eres lo más dulce que he encontrado en mi vida. Eres pura y a la vez inocente con un gran corazón…_

Ella vagamente sonrió. Así que a final de cuentas…se terminó enamorando de un vampiro.

Se inclinó y deposito un suave beso en sus labios carnosos.

-Gracias…gracias por todo – suspiró y agarró su mano.

-Bien Tian considéralo un regalo, el dejarte vivir, por parte de MI sakura.

Salió de aquella habitación con su prometida y se dirigieron a la sala del festejo.

Surcaron la gran puerta que los separaba de la fiesta, y todos sus espectadores les dieron paso.

Ambos se colocaron en la pista, y con una reverencia sasuke le pidió ser su pareja de baile. La música de rápida pasó a ser lenta. Y por primera vez pudieron disfrutar de un baile aquellos dos, parecía de película lo que pasaba. Al parecer por fin ella podía ser feliz, si bien no con un humano pero si con un vampiro.

Con un movimiento elegante sasuke le hizo dar una vuelta y cuando regresó la apegó a su torso, tal cual como quiere que pase el resto de sus vidas.

Ella sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente enfrente de todos. El roce de sus labios era excitante y ninguno de los dos parecía querer acabar el beso. Inclusive sasuke aprovechó e ingresó su lengua en la pequeña cavidad bucal de la pelirosa, quien le seguía el ritmo con dificultad, pero con satisfacción. Ligeramente mordió su labio inferior y lo succionó. El pelinegro al instante se sorprendió, sí que sakura aprendía rápido los trucos.

Con un golpecito leve en el hombro de la chica los separó.

-Sasuke será que podemos hablar a solas? – preguntó..¿sasori?

-¿Sasori? – preguntó sorprendida la pelirosa al verlo.

-Hola preciosa – la saludó cariñosamente al momento que sasuke emitía un gruñido.

-Está bien pero solo serán unos minutos. ¡Por la puta madre sasori! Deja de ver a sakura así o te voy a matar en este instante… - la mirada libidinosa que le mandaba a la ojijade era sumamente asquerosa.

El pelinegro depositó un suave beso en la mano de su prometida y se alejó con el muchacho pelirojo.

.

.

**~Sala de negocios de sasuke~**

Ambos entraron en absoluto silencio, sin emitir ninguna palabra. Ya suficiente tenían que aguantar estar en el mismo lugar y queriendo a la misma chica.

-¿De qué deseas hablar conmigo? – preguntó el azabache.

-Pai quiere que me asegure que vas a asumir el cargo del tercer presidente, sin ninguna objeción.

-Ya lo dije al frente de todos. ¿Qué no esuchaste?

-Si lo sé – asintió y prosiguió – pero tú sabes cómo es pain.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y recordó al segundo presidente… Pain, siempre tan desconfiado de las demás personas como quisiera que alguna vez en su vida sintiera confianza en sus aliados.

-¿Sasuke amas a sakura?

El pelinegro se sobresaltó ante la pregunta y dudó en responderla. ¿Amarla?...acaso no bastaba con quererla?

-Hmp….yo la quiero

-Pero…¿no la amas? – reiteró la pregunta.

-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? ¿eh? – su ceño se frunció y se puso al frente de él – eso…es privado. No te metas donde nadie te ha llamado…

-Qué pasa si te digo que me gusta sakura?

-No hace falta que lo digas, eso lo sé de sobra… - respondió al instante que se alejaba para servirse una vaso de whisky.

-¿C…Cómo?

-Hmp…antes de que sakura y yo estemos juntos como ahora. Yo la pasaba vigilando constantemente, sabía lo que hacía cada minuto…

-Así que el gran Uchiha se enamoró – se carcajeó el pelirojo – entonces supongo que esta conversación termina aquí – se giró sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta.

La habitación quedó en silencio y solo la respiración de sasuke se escuchaba.

.

( watch?v=d10_sLHZNhA ….lean con esta canción de fondo que la que me inspiró a partir de esta parte.)

.

Caminó hacia la puerta y al abrirla soltó una pregunta que lo carcomía.

-¿Yo te amo sakura? – se cuestionó así mismo.

Sonrió ajeno a los pensamientos que se le venían. Y se decidió en caminar de nuevo a la sala.

Parecía que todos se seguían divirtiendo. La música en alto volumen invitaba a que los vampiros se sintieran relajados.

A lo lejos podía ver como una melena rosa entablaba una conversación amistosa con otras vampiras, que si bien no se equivocaba eran ino, temari y ten ten.

Parece que una vez más el destino le daba una oportunidad de disfrutar la vida. Sonrió mientras observaba a la mujer más hermosa sonreír, sakura…SU sakura.

Comenzó a caminar en su dirección y ella lo notó. Alzó su mano en forma de saludo y de llamamiento…y parece que durante un minuto el tiempo se detuvo.

Ese olor…olor a sangre fresca...pero al mismo tiempo a algo desagradable. Y lo vio a…Madara Uchiha caminar hacia ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, al verlo sacar una estaca de madera.

De repente su paso se apresuró y sasuke supo lo que iba a pasar. El vaso con whisky cayó al piso y con toda la rapidez que le permitieron sus piernas corrió hacia ella.

Al notar su tío Madara lo que pasaba tiró la estaca con gran fuerza hacia ella.

-Sakuraaa! – gritó desgarradoramente sasuke.

Sakura apenas volteó su vista se topó con la espalda de sasuke.

_Lo alcancé se dijo así mismo._

Sakura miró horrorizada la escena mientras veía a su prometido sangrar.

-S..Sa..Sasuke – tartamudeo, colocando su mano en el pecho del moreno.

-Te protegí – susurro antes de caer al suelo.

-Sasukeeeeee! – sakura se echó al pisó y se posicionó a su lado – nooooooo! Sasukeeee – lloró amargamente.

-No llores… - susurró – no estarás sola. Itachi t..te c..cuidará…

-Yo te necesito a ti no a itachi – gimoteo – no me dejes sasuke te lo pido, no lo hagas – su desesperación era clara.

-No quiero…pero así son las …las….las c..cosas – su respiración se acortaba, sentía como cada vez el tiempo se acortaba.

-Sasuke ..haré lo que tú me pidas. Solo no me dejes, no puedo vivir sin ti…si tú me dejas yo me suicido, lo juro! – sentenció mientras temblaba su mandíbula.

-Sakura…y..yo..yo…t…te amo – por primera vez una lágrima salieron de sus ojos - …y siempre lo voy a hacer..

-Sasuke yo también te amo – susurro afligida, mientras sentía como su corazón se partía en dos.

-M..Me alegro de poder de..decirtelo…._m..mmi dulce…flor d..de…cerezo _– sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se paró.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke? – lo movió incontrolablemente en una vano intento de despertarlo - ¡sasuke abre los ojos no juegues conmigo!...¡sasukeeee! – gritó – nooooo….por favor…nooo …dios nooo – se dejó caer en los brazos de su prometido.

Él no podía estar muerto, no, no podía….él dijo _siempre juntos. _¿Dónde quedaban esas palabras?...¿fueron mentiras?

-Lo prometiste – dijo dejando caer suaves golpes en su pecho – dijiste siempre juntos – continuó mientras sus lágrimas caían en su pecho – me mentiste…

-Sakura… - susurró itachi - …sasuke murió, tienes que aceptarlo – murmuro con la vista perdida. Su hermano del alma…estaba muerto. Esto no podía pasarle.

-¿Muerto?. ¡Noo! ¡Sasuke no está muerto! ..él solo está cansado..y está durmiendo – los ojos del uchiha mayor se abrieron en par y en par. Acaso se estaba volviendo loca o qué?. Estaba muerto y tenían que aceptarlo.

-Sakura no seas estúpida está muerto! –gritó exasperado ante las ocurrencias de su cuñada.

-Que noooo – chilló otra vez – él nunca va a estar muerto….él no puede… - concluyó con una frágil voz – yo lo amo….

-Era mi hermano y lo sabes pero el nunca va a poder revivir.

-Noo..sasuke – la ojijade lo apretó contra su pecho y preguntó algo en voz alta - ¿quién tiro la estaca?- su mirada pasó a ser sombría de un momento a otro.

Las personas de inmediato murmuraron entre ellas. Un solo hombre dio un paso al frente.

-Yo – dijo socarrón el hombre de hombros anchos – Yo, Madara Uchiha.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – gritó hecha una furia lanzándose a él, a lo que él de inmediato la paralizó cogiendo sus manos - ¡te voy a matar! ¡lo juro! ¡esto no se quedará así!

-¿Qué te parece un trato? – preguntó sonriente.

-¡De que me sirve un trato, si lo que quiero es matarte!

-Si logras hacerme siquiera un rasguño, te diré como puedes revivir a sasuke-kun….

¿Revivirlo? ¿era enserio?. Dejó de ejercer fuerza y el la soltó inmediatamente calló al piso.

-Me estás diciendo la verdad? – preguntó esperanzada.

-Así es lindura!. Tienes 30 días para prepararte, recuerda basta con que logres hacerme un rasguño y yo te diré como revivirlo. Nómbrame cuando llegué el día – y se esfumó.

-Itachi puedo revivirlo! – le dijo feliz – puedo hacer que vuelva abrir los ojos…

-¡Imposible! – objetó – Madara es demasiado fuerte te haría trozos en solo unos minutos.

La ojijade se volteó furiosa hacia él y habló claramente.

-Lo voy a revivir cueste lo que cueste – gruñó entre dientes – con o sin tu ayuda…aunque eso signifique cavar mi propia tumba... ahora – se dirigió a los presentes – os pido que os vayáis por favor.

Los presentes no renegaron, ni murmuraron… solo hicieron lo que la pelirosa les pidió.

-Mi amor – susurró sakura mientras se acercaba al rostro de sasuke – te reviviré y viviremos juntos por siempre! – inquirió mientras dejaba un casto besos en sus labios…

.

_"Ella no estaba loca, ni paranoica…sasuke no estaba muerto, simplemente estaba descansando."_


	17. El enfrentamiento

**Muy bien mis queridos lectores debo agradecer por todos los mensajes que me han dejado, debo decir que me encuentro muy feliz porque se han tomado el tiempo de hacerlo. Disculpen sino les respondo pese a todo siempre leo sus mensajes que son los que me inspiran..Como ya sabrán este es el capitulo final...y solo nos quedaría el epílogo. Mmm...bueno aparte de eso les quiero invitar a una nueva historia que voy a subir que se llama ****"Mi narcotraficante personalizado"****, es una historia original...son personajes que han sido creados por mi,y bueno me gustaria que la leyeran más tarde la he de subir para que ustedes podáis leerla..en fin si desean también pueden ver mi otra historia que esta publicada aqui la cual se llama**** "Mi protector vampiro" es un itasaku****...en fin lean n.n**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17: "EL ENFRENTAMIENTO"**

**.**

**.**

_"Sasuke no estaba muerto, solo dormía… ella no estaba loca solo creía"_

El amor. ¿Qué es el amor?.

En internet lo encontramos como: un concepto universal relativo a la afinidad entre seres, definido de diversas formas según las diferentes ideologías y puntos de vista (artístico, científico, filosófico, religioso). De manera habitual, y fundamentalmente en Occidente, se interpreta como un sentimiento relacionado con el afecto y el apego, y resultante y productor de una serie de actitudes, emociones y experiencias. En el contexto filosófico, el amor es una virtud que representa todo el afecto, la bondad y la compasión del ser humano. También puede describirse como acciones dirigidas hacia otros y basadas en la compasión, o bien como acciones dirigidas hacia otros (o hacia uno mismo) y basadas en el afecto.

Sí. Esa definición estaba en lo correcto _"el amor es una virtud que representa el efecto", _muy cierto. Así era el amor de ella y de sasuke.

Sasuke dio su vida por ella ahora ella iba a dar su vida por él. Él dijo un día _"siempre juntos", _y ella iba a cumplir aquello. No importa si itachi le decía que era imposible revivirlo. No importa si el mundo se ponía en su contra, ella iba a salvar a sasuke-kun como de lugar.

Por suerte contaba con Naruto y Hinata. Ambos se habían ofrecido desde el principio a ayudarla y eso ella se los agradecía infinitamente.

Naturalmente los días habían pasado rápidamente y estaban ya solo a unas cuantas semanas del gran enfrentamiento. Madara había especificado claramente que en el encuentro solo ella debía participar, si alguien más intervenía el encuentro se cancelaba. Por lo cual la pequeña practicaba todos los días.

Unas de las personas que más la ayudo fue el mejor amigo de sasuke, Naruto. El rubio paso noche y día enseñándole a esquivar movimientos, a hacerla más rápida, a golpear con fuerza. Sin duda ella había puesto todos sus sentidos en cada explicación del ojiazul. Muchas veces cayó al piso sin fuerza, lastimada ante los ataques del Uzamaki, sin embargo el la ayudaba a levantarse con estas palabras _"¿Tú crees que sasuke se rendiría, si a él le tocara pelear por vos?"_, esas palabras era tan ciertas que sin pensarlo dos veces se ponía de pie.

La segunda persona que le había ayudado había sido Itachi.

.

_-Está bien sakura tu ganas, estoy de tu lado – le había dicho en cuanto entro._

_-Entonces hazme fuerte – respondió decidida._

_-A eso vine. Debo decirte de antemano que mis entrenamientos son bien difíciles, los de naruto ni siquiera me llegan a los pies._

_-Entonces ¿qué esperamos? – sonrió de lado, le abrió más la puerta._

_-Cuñada?_

_-Dime…_

_-Te admiro – comentó melancólico._

_-¿Por qué? – preguntó confundida._

_-Porque solo tienes 15 años y estás haciendo lo posible por traer de vuelta a mi hermano, sabiendo que puedes morir en el intento – ella sonrió entristecida al recordar "la muerte"…_

_._

Si, itachi también la había preparado. Él le había enseñado a concentrarse muy bien en los sonidos de su enemigos, en fijarse en las sombras, en el mínimo repiqueteo, todo eso valía.

Con los días comenzó a surtir efecto su entrenamiento, la pelirosa cada día comenzaba a ser más ágil…más fuerte.

.

_-Bien sakura debes tratar de golpearme – le había itachi._

_Ella sin responderle se había dirigido a él como toda una depredadora. Fácilmente el Uchiha lo esquivó._

_-Vamos sakura, golpéame – le incitó. Gruñó ante su intento fallido y remetió._

_Se escondió tras la oscuridad de la noche y espero paciente a que él se moviera. El sonido de sus zapatos se filtraba por sus oídos, los podía oír claramente. Se movió un poco hacia la izquierda…luego a la derecha…y ¡bum!. Su patada dio entre sus piernas._

_-Bien – la felicitó – aunque solo fue un roce…supiste tocarme._

_._

Con el tiempo ella entendió que sasuke era muy importante para la vida de Itachi. Cuando ella lloraba en las noches por la ausencia de su amado, itachi también lo hacía. Recordaba que siempre decía _"¿por qué tenía que ser mi hermanito menor?"_, si…todos sufrían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y así el gran día había llegado. Hoy lucharía con madara, salvaría a sasuke de la muerte y vivirían felices para siempre. Caminó alrededor de los largos pasillos y vio al hermano mayor del Uchiha, al rubio y a hinata.

-Cuídate, si? – dijo cabizabajo itachi – vive por mi hermano.

-Lo haré…

-Sakura-chan…no permitas que te toque, no permitas que él le vuelva a hacer daño a sasuke – susurró naruto a punto de lograr – recuerda estas palabras…._tú eres su luz_… eso él me dijo un día antes de tu cumpleaños.

Las lágrimas de la pelirosa lentamente surcaron su rostro. ¿Ella su luz?...que ironía ella siempre pensó eso de él. Lo extrañaba tanto que no sabía cuánto tiempo más debía seguir esperando para poder revivirlo.

-S…Sakura-chan… sé fuerte – la animó la dulce voz de hinata mientras la abrazaba.

Lentamente se despegaron de su abrazo mientras la pelirosa se volteaba y abría la puerta de la mansión.

-Hoy sasuke vuelve – susurró antes de irse.

Con su velocidad inhumana se dirigió al lugar de encuentro que le había especificado Madara.

Atravesó muchos árboles y arbustos, mejor dicho todo lo que nublaba su vista. Hoy sería el final de todos sus sufrimientos….o ella moría o sasuke vivía… esas dos cosas podían suceder. No importaba si ella moría en el intentó después de todo ¿ella estaría a su lado, no?.

Sonrió entristecida cuando recordó la primera vez que lo vió, ella había amenazada con matar a su pequeña hermanita Mei. Y luego de unos meses le propone ser su prometida y una vida junto a él y a su hermana. ¿Qué irónica que es la vida, no?

Hubiera preferido mil veces que a ella le cayera esa estaca, ¿después de todo era para ella, no?.

Parece que definitivamente la vida no lo quería, siempre a ella le tocaba sufrir por este tipo de circunstancias. Suspiró una vez más y atravesó el último árbol.

Y ahí estaba frente a ella Madara Uchiha.

-Querida rosadita has venido ¿eh?. ¿Tanto quieres a sasuke de vuelta? – sonrió complacido.

-Y eso a ti que te importa – gruñó furiosa – que esperas para comenzar?

El sol poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer, podía ver como las aves volaban a sus hogares para protegerse de cualquier animal depredador.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya todo era oscuro, ahora solo estaban en la penumbra de la noche.

-Está bien, las damas primero – dijo de forma caballeroso, como si se tratara de entrar algún lugar.

Primero vio a sus alrededores, se fijó muy bien en los lugares en los cuales se podría esconder si salía algo malo, luego visualizo el piso, no parecía haber ninguna trapa. Luego lo miró directamente a él, a sus ojos rojos como la sangre, sonrió cínicamente y ella saltó hecha una furia hacia él. Puso toda su fuerza el puño derecho y trato de ejercer la mayor presión en el, pero fácilmente madara lo pudo esquivar.

-Eres muy lenta – se carcajeo. Ella solo frunció el ceño y volvió a atacarlo, trató de darle una patada pero nuevamente lo esquivó. Sacó un cuchillo de plata que tenía y con este intentó hacerle cortaduras.

El a cada instante se reía mientras le soltaba insultos de lo débil que era. Hasta cuando un puño de él fue a dar a su cara. La presión la llevó a golpearse contra un gran árbol mientras escupía sangre.

-Sasuke – susurró mientras se levantaba. Por él debía ser fuerte.

-¿Quieres más? – preguntó mientras se reía – eso te daré…

La agarró de la manga del cuello y la botó contra otro árbol. Ella se retorció de dolor y volvió a escupir sangre. El Uchiha frunció el ceño mientras la veía levantar. ¿Quería seguir peleando?.

Se acercó otra vez y esta vez la pelirosa quiso darle un golpe pero este lo detuvo con mano derecha y con su izquierda presionó la pequeña cabeza de ella contra el árbol.

-Ahhhh – gritó de desesperación la ojijade. Parecía que quería hacerle explotar la cabeza.

Su desesperación se volvió notoria y comenzó a dar patadas a todos lados, sin embargo ni una le toco. Sus lágrimas de una se hicieron presentes mientras sentía la rodilla del Uchiha en su estómago. Se quedó sin aire y cayó al suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-¿Quieres parar? – preguntó con sorna.

-N…N…No – susurró mientras escupía sangre y trataba de ponerse de pie – esto todavía no acaba. D…Debo t..traer a sasuke – dijo llorando.

Él la observó sonriente. Esa niña sí que tenía agallas y definitivamente ella amaba a su sobrino. Ni una chica de las que él ha conocido ha sido capaz de esforzarse tanto por mantener protegido a alguien.

-¿Tú amas a sasuke, no? – preguntó uchiha mientras recordaba las lágrimas del pelinegro cuando él estaba violando a su hermana.

-S..Sí..y..y.y qué? - inquirió afligida mientras se agarraba el estómago.

-Él ha matado a muchas personas al igual que yo ¿por qué lo quieres?

-Por la razón de que él me quiso a pesar de ser un don nadie…cuando nadie quiso hacerlo u otros solo me evitaron – no podía parar sus lágrimas – él nunca me pidió cambiar, de hecho me pidió ser siempre la misma…

-Tú me haces recordar mucha a la hermana de él – objetó ¿melancólico? – su hermana era muy hermosa y inocente...

-¡Eres un sucio pedófilo asesino! – gruñó hastiada de sus palabras.

-Así es – sonrió cínicamente – pero si hubo un momento en que los quise, sin embargo eso cambió, la gente no sabe valorar tus sentimientos – dijo herido ¿pero de qué?.

Lo vio quedarse estático sin mover ni un hueso, entonces actuó de manera rápida, esa era la oportunidad que necesitaba. Sacó tres agujas de ninjas y se las tiró, él al notarlo trato de esquivarlas y lo logró sí, pero solo las primeras, la pelirosa inmediatamente comenzó a tirar más agujas con ayuda de un clon de sombra mientras corría en círculos dejándolo a él en el medio, y efectivamente una dio en el blanco.

-Tsk! Mierda… - susurró madara mientras veía la aguja en su pierna – que astuta niña…

Ella sonrió complacida y se dejó caer en el suelo. ¿Eso significa que ella ganó?.

-¿Gané? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Así es…aunque ganas de matarte no me faltan, pero bueno después de todo te hice una promesa, y la promesas yo nunca las rompo… - ingresó una mano en su chaqueta y de ella sacó un frasquito. – aquí tienes tu recompensa.

Ella miró el frasco y cuestionó.

-¿Qué es?

-Es mi sangre. Para que sasuke vuelva a la vida tienes que mezclar la sangre del asesino con la sangre de la mujer que ama sasuke. Espera 5 minutos después de que lo haya tomado y el revivirá…

-¿Cuáles el porcentaje de que pueda fallar?

-Es un 70 % - esa respuesta la descoloco. Eso significaba que solo había un 30% de que resultara efectiva.

-Ya lo has probado?

-No

-Está bien – cogió el vaso indecisa y le preguntó algo que merodeaba en su mente - ¿Qué te hizo la familia Uchiha, Madara? ¿ellos te hicieron algo malo, no?...es por eso que hiciste todo esto, la violación a su hija, la muerte de sasuke.

-Sabes niña?. Eres inteligente a pesar de tu corta edad. Pero es mejor que nadie sepa lo que pasó en verdad…después de todo es mejor creer que tu propio tío violó a tu hermana y te golpeó porque quiso ¿no?

-Entonces…¿todo eso es mentira? ¿A quién encubren? – él sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

-Escúchame bien. Cuando sasuke tenía 4 años había un hombre que amaba a su madre – respiró hondo y prosiguió – la acosaba constantemente hasta que un día intentó matar a sasuke, yo logré protegerlo quitándole el cuchillo sin embargo sus padres entraron y confundieron la escena. Me alejaron de ellos a pesar de no ser culpable. Con el tiempo Mikoto la madre de sasuke se enteró de la verdad y convenció a su esposo de que yo era inocente. Sin embargo la misma noche que yo volví a la casa ese hombre… - arrugó su ceño – estaba violando a la hermana de sasuke, mientras él se desangraba en el suelo… corrí a ayudar a sasuke mientras sus padres fueron a ayudar a su hija…

Sakura sentía como cada palabra que el Uchiha mencionaba le dolían. Por la forma en como las describía parecía ser cierto.

-Escuché gritos desgarradores y vi a los padres de sasuke muertos. Vi su sonrisa de psicópata mientras me decía _"Están muertos"_ y se carcajeaba. El saltó por la ventana, mientras itachi recién llegaba a la casa. No sabía qué hacer, mis manos estaban ensangrentadas y era seguro que yo iba a tener la culpa. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Ser yo el violador de la hermana menor de sasuke y ser yo quien lo golpee. Mis ojos no son como los de cualquier vampiro, yo tengo una habilidad especial la cual es poder crear ilusiones permanentes. Y así altere los recuerdos de sasuke cambiando el rostro de aquel loco por el mío. Sabía que sasuke me buscaría de grande para matarme pero por lo menos tendría la certeza que nadie más lo lastimaría…

-Entonces….¿por qué lo mataste en mi cumpleaños? – preguntó confundida.

-Ese loco estaba en tu cumpleaños, en busca de la muerte de sasuke. El poseía una estaca que se encontraba bañada con una poción que no lo permite revivir. Yo en un principio no te la iba a tirar solo me iba a llevar a sasuke lejos de aquí… pero él tiró su estaca, entonces decidí tirar la mía. Era preferible que lo mate mi estaca que lo permite revivir que una que no lo hace. En el descuido que sasuke cayó al piso, guarde su estaca y él salió despavorido…

-Entonces…si yo perdía este encuentro me ibas a dar por igual tu sangre?

-Así es – me respondió calmado – había ido a tu cumpleaños a ver si sasuke podía ser feliz pero ese desquiciado lo volvió a arruinar…

-Por qué tú te culpaste?

-Ya te lo dije… no quiero que el muera, si sasuke me encontraba iba a dejar matarme con tal que el por fin pudiera tener esa vida feliz que tanto el anhelaba y que supuestamente yo se la había quitado en su niñez…

-Gracias Madara – susurró sonriendo.

-Revive a sasuke, si? – sonrió por primera vez con sinceridad – ah! Y toma algo de sangre…para que se recuperen tus heridas, nos vemos sakura…protege a sasuke y hazlo feliz.. – y desapareció…

Así que la vida de sasuke es una completa mentira, eh?. Corrió atreves de los bosques con el frasquito en las manos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegó rápidamente a la mansión, abrió la puerta de golpe y sus invitados la miraron con alegría.

-Sakura estás bien? – preguntó itachi preocupado.

-Sí, lo tengo… - dijo mostrando el frasquito – por ahora necesito sangre…

El uchiha la miró y entendió, la agarró de la mano y la llevó a un sillón. Se sentaron y el uchiha se destapo el cuello…

-Bebe lo que necesites – sin más la pelirosa se acercó y perforó inmediatamente su cuello.

Succionaba de manera rápida y furiosa. Necesitaba hacerlo rápido, quería que sasuke vuelva a la vida ¡yá!.

Unas cuantas succionadas más y su cuerpo se mejoró casi por completo.

-Con eso es suficiente – agradeció mientras se limpiaba la boca – gracias.

Sin decir nada más atravesó los largos pasillos, mientras giraba desesperada por las esquinas, hasta que a lo lejos encontró el cuarto que decía "S.U" abrió la puerta de golpe y vio a su amado.

-Mi amor – susurró mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo pálido que yacía en la cama.

Cogió un envase y vació ahí la sangre de Madara. Con una gillet se hizo un pequeño corte en la palma de su mano, hizo que chorreara su sangre, y con un palito las removió. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y de ellos vió a itachi, naruto y a hinata entrar.

Con el envase en las manos se acercó a sasuke. Se sentó en la cama y abrió su boca. Lentamente dejó que la sangre se escurriera por sus labios. Cuando ya se la hubo tomado toda, sakura limpió las comisuras de sus labios y cogió un cronómetro y presionó "empezar".

-¿Cuánto? – cuestionó naruto.

-5 minutos…

El primer minutos pasó de inmediato…así el segundo….el tercero…

La desesperación la volvía loca tanto, que no evitaba dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación.

Pasó el cuarto minuto…estaba a un minuto que el se levantara…

-Solo uno – susurró ella.

Y ese minuto llegó… exactamente cinco minutos habían pasado. Pero sasuke no tenía ni la pisca de querer abrir los ojos, seguía pálido y con ojeras. Esperaron impacientemente a que él abriera los ojos sin embargo no lo hacía…ya habían pasado cinco minutos más, en total ya llevaban diez minutos esperando a que el abriera los ojos…

-¿Cuál era el porcentaje de que él pudiera revivir? – preguntó itachi.

-30% - respondió casi sin voz.

-No va a volver… - con lágrimas en el rostro itachi se retiró de la habitación, seguido de naruto y hinata.

No podía esto estar pasándole a ella. ¿Por qué no volvía a la vida?...se tomó esa puto frasco, ¡por qué no abría los ojos?!. Se dejó caer en el piso rendida y soltó el llanto.

Gritó lo más fuerte que podía ya no podía soportar el hecho de que él esté muerto.

-¡Abre los ojos, maldita sea ábrelos!

Pateó el velador, la lámpara…simplemente todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Ella ya no quería vivir, si sasuke no vivía entonces ella tampoco lo haría. Le valía mierda su vida, ya no le tenía miedo a la muerte, ahora la ansiaba ella se iba suicidar…

-Si no estás conmigo sasuke – susurró mientras lloraba – nadie estará entonces, tú eres él único…

Se acercó al filo de la ventana y lo miró por última vez, vio el reloj había pasado media hora. Ellos estarían juntos como de lugar. Entonces se dejó caer, su cuerpo se balanceo para el frente y sintió escalofríos en su cuerpo sin embargo no hizo ninguna acción de querer arrepentirse ni tampoco gritó.

Sentía como el viento le azotaba la cara. Poco a poco sentía como la fuerza en la que caía se incrementaba estaba segura que en cualquier momento tocaría el paso…entonces recordó..

_Sus manos….aquellas que la habían tocado_

_Sus labios…los únicos que la habían besado_

Todo eso iba a extrañar, sin embargo esto lo hacía por él. Entonces comenzó a contar los segundos antes de su muerte.

_10 segundos…_

_9 segundos…_

_8 segundos…_

_7 segundos…_

_6 segundos…_

_5 segundos…_

_4 segundos…_

Y se detuvo. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon. Molesta abrió los ojos para ver quien había evitado su muerte. Y lo vio… sus ojos negros, su sonrisa de lado…

-Sasu…Sasuke-kun – susurró mientras sus lágrimas de alegría salían.

-_Mi dulce flor de cerezo…_será que siempre tengo que salvarte de tus intentos suicidas? – susurró arrogante.

Ella sonrió y lo besó con todas sus fuerzas, él estaba vivo. Si, podía sentir su cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

Muy bien mis bebes ahora solo nos falta el epílogo, nos vemos linduras :*


	18. Epílogo: Una familia vampírica

**Bien mis queridos lectores este fic llegó al final! Hoy 23 de marzo del 2013 acaba. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo de todos las personas que a lo largo me han acompañado en este fic, espero verlos en mis proximos proyectos y en mis acutales historias como:**

**-Mi protector vampiro**

**-Mi narcotraficante personalizado**

** En fin espero que este ultimo cap sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten...^^**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO: UNA FAMILIA VAMPÍRICA**

**.**

**.**

"_La vida. Siempre esta ha sido complicada, nunca se nos han dado las cosas así porque sí. Sin embargo cada quien ha sabido ganársela. Muchos disfrutan de ella de una manera en la cual pocos la verían, otros simplemente sufren porque no saben cómo vivir en ella. Lo primero que deben tener en cuenta es que en la vida no hay reglas. ¿Por qué?... porque las reglas se hicieron para romperlas. Si la gente se sometiera a ellas, el mundo no estaría en donde está. Muchas veces hemos escuchado a nuestros padres decir "Es arriesgado no lo hagas, no lo lograrás", sí es arriesgado, pero no imposible. Si nosotros no nos hubiéramos arriesgado posiblemente no hubiéramos conseguido algo nuevo, ya sea hasta un rasguño, una retada, una lección o un objeto valioso. No hay un manual el cual nosotros podamos seguir para tener la vida perfecta, pero si hay ocasiones en las cuales la vida nos brinda opciones en las cuales debemos arriesgarnos para conseguir la felicidad."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sus manos ágilmente se deslizaron por su espalda mientras él seguía besando su cuello. La pequeña ojijade suspiró y se aferró al cabello de su prometido. Había extrañado demasiado aquellas caricias placenteras que solo él podía brindarle.

En el mes en el cual ella había entrenado, había ansiado demasiado que él este a su lado. Muchas veces lloró, se maldijo internamente, se dijo que era su culpa y que la muerta debería ser ella y el recuerdo de su voz diciendo "sakura" no ayudaba en nada. Ver en su fornido pecho esa estaca había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. En ese instante sintió que su corazón se dividía en dos mitades, la primera en los recuerdos de ellos juntos y la segunda en la poca racionalidad que le quedaba.

La volvió a apretar a su pecho, mientras sentía el choque de estos mismos. Besó sus labios salvajemente y se apoderó de sus caderas. Sakura por su parte no se quedó atrás, deslizó sus manos por su espalda y luego tocó sus cuadritos. Ambos dejaron salir un gemido ahogado.

-Sakura – gruñó. Ágilmente terminó de sacarle el corpiño para mirar atentamente sus pechos. Ella su sonrojo ante aquel acto y se los quiso tapar pero al instante él la detuvo – no lo hagas, eres hermosa, no me prives de nada…

Dejó caer sus manos a los lados, y él devoró literalmente sus pechos. Una vez más suspiró y agarró su cabello blanco. Así es como lo oyeron ahora sasuke tenía el cabello blanco. Su cabello cambió luego que resucitase, se dice que son como efectos secundarios o mejor dicho como una muestra que aquella persona fue revivida. Sin embargo eso no le importaba en lo absoluto a la pelirosa, no ahora que por fin se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Sasuke se decidió en dejar de jugar con su pecho izquierdo y la volvió a besar, mordió su labio inferior y de la sangre que salió de este, la lamió. Agarró fuertemente sus caderas y la hizo que cambiase de posición. Sakura quedó sentada en él, mientras estaba acostado. La alzó lentamente y se introdujo en ella.

-A…Ah – posó sus pequeñas manos en su pecho y se quedó quieta por un segundo.

-¿Te duele? – preguntó el peliblanco preocupado.

-Un poc..co … - seguida de esta respuesta se movió un poco, mientras trataba de calmar un poco el dolor que surgía.

Era algo obvio que sintiese dolor, si solo lo habían hecho una vez.

Una vez que se sintió más cómoda comenzó el vaivén lento pero satisfactorio. Sasuke seguía sintiendo lo estrecha que estaba, era deliciosa, la sentía aprisionarlo, podría decirse que ese era el mismísimo paraíso para él. Ella era perfecta. La volvió a agarrar de sus caderas y la impulsó a que las estocadas sean más profundas.

-Sasuke – gimió.

Esos gemidos eran de lo mejor. Sentía que con cada palabra que sakura desprendía de sus labios podía llegar al clímax. Él de vez en cuando soltaba gemidos altos, pero por lo general solo gruñía en modo de satisfacción y de vez en cuando la pelirosa se alzaba lo suficiente para luego dejarse caer, lo sentía más placentero.

Unas cuantas estocadas más y se podría decir que ambos tocarían el mismísimo cielo y así fue unos minutos más y ambos sintieron que habían llegado al climax.

La ojijade se dejó caer en el pecho fornido de su prometido mientras jadeaba fuertemente.

-Sí que me h…has extrañado – comentó con sorna sasuke.

-¿A qué te…r..refieres?

-Tus movimientos con las caderas me indican que estabas necesitada – se burló.

-Baka! – le gritó sonrojada. Se levantó de él y se tapó con la sabana.

-Ya tranquila.. – mordió su lóbulo y continuó – no tiene eso nada de malo. Además créeme que entre los dos yo era el más necesitado…_mi dulce flor de cerezo._

-Enserio? – el asintió y ella se volteó para plantearle un beso.

-Hmp…te amo

-Yo también te amo – él sonrió de lado y abrazó a la pequeña pelirosa.

**.**

**.**

"_La vida es extraña ¿no lo creen?. Se dice que las familias deben estar compuestas por dos seres humanos que son los padres. Pero esta familia está compuesta por dos vampiros, uno de sangre pura y el otro convertido. Sin embargo eso no quita el hecho que no puedan ser felices." _

**.**

**.**

**(A partir de aquí utilicen este fondo: **ww w. y outube watch?v =4Tb 50 aB Qxg s **unen los espacios)**

Por fin los problemas se habían solucionado. Al parecer cada uno había conseguido lo que quería desde el principio, comenzando desde akatsuki.

La organización por fin podía estar tranquila ya que hace solo dos semanas sasuke había asumido el cargo de tercer presidente. El único problema que quedaba ahí era sasori quien todavía tenía un amor oculto hacia sakura.

Por otra parte Itachi se encontraba feliz. El saber que su hermanito había conseguido al amor de su vida y que él lo haya podido presenciar, era uno de los privilegios más grande que la vida le haya podido dar. Había anhelado ese momento hace años y por fin podía ver a su hermano con el alma pura, ya no había odio, ni rencor y menos dolor…y todo por una niña de tan solo 15 años que lo supo enamorar por su forma de ser.

Naruto por fin había podido transformar a Hinata. Aunque este en un principio haya estado muy nervioso, con el apoyo de sus amigos lo había logrado. Hinata ahora era una hermosa vampiresa aunque lo de tímida nunca se le quitó…

Tanto Maya y Tian se habían ido de la ciudad, después de todo ese era el trato que la ojijade había hecho con su madre. Obviamente sakura se había quedado con hermanita mei, puesto que ante ninguna circunstancia ella la iba dejar en las manos de su madre.

Al final tanto mei como sasuke supieron entenderse. Aunque algunas veces peleaban por querer estar con la pelirosa, ese mismo fue el motivo por el cual se llevaban bien, justo como sasuke lo había dicho "_Mei, tú y yo tenemos algo en común…y ese algo en común es que amamos a sakura"_

Luego de unos largas meses de relación con sasuke por fin sakura se había decido que mei iba a ser transformada a una vampira cuando ella ya sepa lo que quiere e iba ser transformada por ella misma. Por el momento ella debía seguir siendo humana.

**.**

**.**

El salón estaba completamente lleno, podía sentir claramente la presión sobre ella. Hinata le había dicho que se veía hermosa y que solo ella debía estar con sasuke.

Alzó la cabeza y vio al cura musitando unas cuantas palabras más. Miró a su futuro esposo y este le sonrió de lado, le devolvió la sonrisa y le apretó su mano como muestra de su nerviosismo.

-Sakura Haruno aceptas como marido a Sasuke Uchiha ya sea en la… - parece que lo único que se habían quedado en sus oídos había sido el "acepta como marido a". Miró fijamente al padre y luego a sasuke, sonrió y respondió.

-Sí, acepto. – respondió alegre.

-Sasuke Uchiha aceptas como esposa a Sakura Haruno ya sea en la pobre-

-Sí acepto – lo interrumpió de inmediato, mientras miraba a la pelirosa.

-Pero no he terminado – sasuke lo miró de mal humor.

-Le he ahorrado el tiempo – inquirió molesto, el padre frunció el ceño y decidió continuar.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia – esta era la parte que él había deseado desde el principio.

Una vez más aquel roce excitante los hacía disfrutar de una caricia sencilla pero llena de amor, como aquel beso.

**.**

**.**

_ Nunca pensé llegar a tener un buen futuro como este. Desde el principio sabía que yo no encajaba en este mundo tan absurdo como es el de los humanos, yo había nacido para ser vampira y eso ya me había quedado más que claro cuando lo conocí a él. A la persona que llegaría a ser mi esposo. A Sasuke Uchiha. Nunca se me pasó por la mente creer que aquel vampiro que estaba en mi casa iba a ser la persona por la cual me iba a arriesgar sea cual sea el problema. Definitivamente los polos opuestos se atraen. A los 14 años le conocí y le tuve miedo, a los 15 años me enamoré por completo de él y fue la primera vez que nosotros hicimos el amor y fue el día en que me transformé como vampira, dejando estática mi edad. Y después de tres años donde se suponía que yo iba a tener 18 años me casé con él. No puedo decir que seguí las reglas que cualquier padre te imponía, pero si les puedo decir que no me arrepiento de nada. Después de todo me enamoré de… el vampiro de mi casa._

_Att: Sakura Haruno_

* * *

Llegados a este punto solo les pediré una cosa,** dejenme un comentario** de que les pareció, les tomará solo unos minutitos. Si bien a lo largo de todo el fic eso es lo que les pido, recuerden que este es el último cap que subo en esta historia. Dejadme un comentario y me haces feliz :)

Por favor si no es mucho pedir podrían dejar el comentario respondiendo a esto:

1.-Qué les pareció el fic.

2.-La edad que tienen (esto es porque tengo curiosidad, asi que sean honestos. Verán lo pregunto porque si hay algun persona que es mayor a mi me sentiría muy bien el saber que a esa persona le gusta mi narrativa)

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia a lo largo como yo la disfrute escribiéndola para ustedes, besos :*


End file.
